


Teenage Wasteland

by Korraislife



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Drama, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, High School AU, Humor, Modern AU, Romance, Slow Burn, Softball AU, Strangers to Friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:37:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 58,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4155615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korraislife/pseuds/Korraislife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra is the new student at Republic City High. It's the beginning of her Junior year and she doesn't know anyone but little does she know when she joins the schools softball team it all changes.</p><p> </p><p>Asami been at RCH since freshman year she's the star pitcher , loved by most of the school. she just broke up with her boyfriend and when she meets the new girl her life gets more exciting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm Feelin' Alive

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone I'm not really a writer but I do play softball. For updates or art based on this fic follow my tumblr : Korraislifee  
> Sorry if there are any errors  
> And hope you enjoy reading this

**_Wednesday, August 20th_**  
  
"Korra you gotta wake up ,'' Senna called downstairs from the kitchen. It was Korra's first day at RCH , her family had moved to Republic City from the Southern Watertribe over the summer . Forcing Korra to leave behind her old school ,friends , and boyfriend .  
  
"Mom the morning is evil," Korra  groaned as she got up  to shower and get dress . She just settled with her white OBEY shirt , blue jean short shorts  and white converse . It was 6:50 am when her  mother called her down for breakfast , Korra finished brushing her dark brown medium length hair letting it flow down her back she grabbed her blue backpack and headed downstairs.   
  
"Wow Mom this smell  great ," she said taking the wrapped up breakfast burrito her mother made.  
  
  
  
" Thanks sweetie ,'' Senna said as Korra gave her a hug goodbye ''Do you have your schedule?''  
  
  
  
''Yes mom,'' she said grabbing her keys And taking a bite out of her burrito.  
  
  
  
''Have a good day Korra,'' Senna called as Korra left . The only good thing she got from  moving to Republic City was her white 2014 Ford Fusion her parents bought . She unplugged it from the charger , got in the car and headed off to school.  
  
Republic City High School she didn't know how her first day would be ,whether she would make friends or be a loner Korra didn't know what to expect . Her father said it was the best school in Republic City but Korra missed her old school and old life in the south. Around ten minutes of driving she arrived at RCH. She parked her car and took a deep breath 'Please let this day be good ' she thought . The high school was big , at least bigger than her last school . Korra grabbed her backpack and got out her car . She walked to the main office to get some guidance to where her classes are.Looking  at her schedule first period was physics, second english, third earth kingdom history, fourth culinary arts, fifth Calculus , and sixth film/video she walked to stand by her first period class 'Let the day began ' she said whispering under breath.  
  


* * *

  
  
It was 7:34 am when Asami and Opal had just arrived at RCH they hadn't had much of a break from the school considering that they had summer training for softball. The RCH softball team had been one of the best sports at the school . Asami had been the team pitcher who had thrown the most strikeouts in the district. While Opal was the badass at 2nd base , they had both joined the team their freshman year to get out PE and ever since then loved it . This year they planned to head to the championship.  
  
  
  
"Yesss bitch , I got Mrs. Pema first period she's literally the best english teacher,'' Opal said as they walked into the hall.  
  
  
  
" Every junior has her Op. I have her second period  ugh but first I have history with Mr. Zaheer,'' Asami said as she read her schedule . '' I hope I don't have Iroh in any of my damn classes,'' Asami had just broke up with her on and off boyfriend she was so tired of seeing him and promised herself she would move on this year.  
  
  
  
'' Chill Asami it looks like he has a new girlfriend on Instagram anyway ,'' Opal  looked over at Asami '' Then again I think it's just to make you jealous like he always does,'' she laughed as Asami scowled at her . The warning bell rung and the girls split off to their classes , as Asami walked threw the hall she happen to spot a new face. Well kinda she couldn't tell because the girl's head was facing down to her phone but  Asami just kept walking.'Let the day begin '  
  


* * *

  
  
Like Korra predicted first period was a drag . She had Mrs. Pema next for English who was down at the end of the hall, when she arrived Korra sat in the 2nd seat in 2nd column . As students came in Korra snuck a couple of glances at them . There was a muscular boy with green eyes and a curl in his hair that fell over his forehead he walked toward her wearing a huge grin on his face " Hi you must be new here,'' he said sitting down in the column next to Korra ''I'm Bolin nice to meet you...,''  
  
  
  
'' Korra,'' she said smiling back at Bolin it was nice to had finally meet someone at her new school.  
  
  
  
'' Nice to meet you Korra  ,'' Bolin laughed ."You must be from the watertribe right,''  
  
  
  
'' That obvious huh,'' Korra said. This Bolin guy seemed pretty chill to her '' So have you been here since freshman year,''  
  
  
  
'' Yep me and my brother , he's a senior . Mako's his name,'' Korra watched as he waved over to someone when she looked across the room she laid eyes  on a tall pretty girl. She had long black wavy hair ,emerald colored eyes, purple eyeshadow , and ruby lips.Korra thought she looked like a model from Cover Girl or something like that.''Hey Asami  why don't you come over here ,'' Bolin shouted. Korra looked at her phone viewing the snapchat stories, she looked up when the attention turned to her. ''This is Asami she's my girlfriends best friend,'' Bolin said With that friendly grin on his face.  
  
  
  
Korra watched as Asami looked her up and down and smiled '' Hey uh ,'' Asami tried to make a friendly greeting.  
  
  
  
''Korra,'' Korra said smiling back at Asami.  
  
  
  
Asami sat in the seat behind her '' Hey Korra, do you like it here so far,''  
  
  
  
''Well it's alright it's only second period and I haven't made a total outcast of my self ,'' Korra turned her head over to face Asami, chuckling when she finished speaking.  
  
  
  
''If you're not hanging out with anyone you should chill with us ,'' Bolin said . Asami shrugged in agreement and Korra didn't have a reason to turn them down. So she agreed to  getting a smile in return from the both of them . The bell rung and they began classed.  
  
  
  
'' Alright class lets begin I'm your teacher for the year  you can call Mrs. P or Mrs. Pema either one will do."  
  


* * *

  
  
  
' Korra such a pretty name and she has such beautiful electrifying blue eyes '  
  
"Asamiiiii hellooooooo,'' Opal said moving her hand up and down in front of  Asami's face. "You know you'll never get over Iroh if you don't stop thinking about him,''she joked earning a miffed look from Asami.  
  
'' Op no one was even thinking about that lame ass fuckboy,'' they laughed walking over to  Bolin , Mako and Korra, ''Besides I think I may be interested in someone else.''  
  
  



	2. I Just Wanted You to Know

Korra wouldn't have expected to have made that many friends , or aqatinstinces on her first day. She had a culinary with Bolin and Opal , calculus with Mako and Asami , and history with Mako and Opal. She even met a senior by the name of Kuvira in her film class and they got along great . After school Korra drove back home when she got there her mother wasn't home but her father was. Her mother was a doctor who worked at the hospital.Korra called for her dad when she made it inside.

 

''Hey Kiddo how was school,'' Tonraq greeted his daughter as she walked threw the door.

 

''It was good dad," she shrugged " Met some new people ,'' Korra said  walking  through the living room.

 

'' Well that's great, I'll be making some seaweed noodles and steamed buns for dinner,''

 

" Mmn sounds great dad,"  Korra said making her way  upstairs  into her room . If it's one thing she learned at school in south it was don't procrastinate. ' _Don't procrastinate_ ' she told herself and she learned from experience it makes life so much easier . She turned on her stereo putting in her Born To Die album and began starting the little homework she had.

 

 

* * *

 

 

" That Korra girl seems pretty chill ,''Opal said looking at her nails chipping off the polish _'She is pretty'_ Asami thought. ''And cute pretty cute for Mako, don't ya think,''  Opal added. _'Yeah, she is cute for mako. Wait... what the FUCK Mako?! Hell no!'_

 

''Don't you think she should be with someone alittle less.... awkward,''Asami asked trying not to sound as defensive as she actually was. In fact Asami didn't her know why she was defensive in the first place she had only meet Korra today and they only talked briefly ' _Damn I'm trippin_ ' she thought.

 

'' True, aye do you have any nail polish I could use I'm a little tired of green,'' Opal asked as she played on her iPhone 5s snapchatting a selfie with Asami off guard driving in the background .

 

Asami rolled her eyes at Opal''Yeah I have like 3 different reds and black,'' she said  turning on to Opal's street .

 

"Eh , I think I'll asked Kuvira ,''  Opal responded still playing on snapchat .

 

''Stop snapchatting me hoe ,'' Asami yelled causing Opal to laugh uncontrollably

 

''Shit sami' I got that on  video,'' Opal said holding her stomach as she laughed at Asami .' _Stop snapchatting me hoe...HAHA_ ' the video replayed.

 

''Get out my fucking car,'' Asami said pulling up to Opal's house.'' Practice starts next week , bye Op,''

 

''See ya Sami ,''she waved goodbye to Asami .

 

When Opal made it inside Asami pulled off  making her way to the Sato Estate. It was lonely there when her father was down in the out house , or spending late nights in the office , but he was a busy CEO and it wasn't as bad as it seemed . When she could Asami would help her dad with blueprints and designs and she would get to test drive the new models that came in . She had passion for driving and engineering cars , it was like Asami is a prodigy. She basically is.  But no one really cared for that side of Asami . People her age would find it boring listening to Asami rambling on and on about motors , gears, drive trains, and coding so she didn't talked about it, she just kept it to herself. They  all loved her athletic side though, she was #16 the best pitcher in the school district and ever since her 10th grade year more students would come to watch her play it was funny to Asami how as freshmen she only did softball just to get out of PE with Ms. Biefong. But now she couldn't imagine her life without it. All the work she would put in training her ass off was paying off.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_5:21pm Bolin : Hey Korra if you're  free do wanna chill with us Mako was too afraid to ask x)_

_5:27pm Korra: yeah I'm down where at_

_5:29pm Bolin : the spot it's by the library be there at 5_

 

Korra changed into her light grey joggers with her all black converse . She left  her house at about 4:50 pm and arrived about 5:05 pm  she walked in and instantly spotted a group of _'3?_ ' She questioned to herself.

''Korraaaa,'' she could automatically tell it was Bolin.

 

''Hey Bolin , Hey Mako, Hey Asami ,'' Korra said joyfully sitting down joining the three teens .''So is this like your usual hang out spot or something like that,''she said.

 

''Yeah uh they opened up sometime last year,''Mako spoke up sounding some what jittery . '' And we've just been kickin it here every since,'' Korra noticed some awkwardness in his demeanor it was kinda cute too . Her eyes wandered because she wasn't really that interested anymore and her eyes met green eyes . Not Bolin's , he was listening to what Mako had to say. Korra met eyes with Asami's ' _How long has she been looking me ..fuck she looks like a model_ '

''So do you play any sports or anything ?'' Bolin interrupted.

 

'' I used play softball and soccer at my old school we actually won both of the state championship back in the south.''

 

'' Korra you play softball ?!'' he said louder than she expected."Asami here is the best pitcher in town,''

 

''I wouldn't say best,'' Asami said humbly . '' But you should join, you know mix it up a bit, we're starting practice back up  next week .''

 

''Eh, I don't know ,'' Korra said sheepishly rubbing the back of her neck she noticed all frowns forming ''But I mean why not? It will be great !'' Korra covered .

'' This year you guys are gonna SLAY  the championships no fucking doubt ,'' Bolin shouted.

''You betcha bro! ,''    _'You betcha? What is he a ten year old_ 'Korra laughed to herself.

 

* * *

 

About 7:15 Mako and Bolin had to go check on their grandma Yin and  the girls were finally getting to know a little about each other .They decided to walk to the Starbucks across the street.Just because the boys left didn't mean the party had to end.

 

''You an only child Korra ,'' Asami asked taking a sip of her Carmel Frappichino.

 

''Yeah, you ? '' Korra said placing her arms under her chin.

 

''Mmhmmm it's get lonely sometimes ,''Asami lowered her eyes focusing on the table ''My friends don't really understand you know  because they all have siblings ,'' ' _Well duh of course she knows that ugh fuck me! I sound sooo desperate ,'_

'' Well I usually used to spend most of my extra time working out or like playing video games or like on tumblr. What do you do ?,''

 

'' Eh, I'm really good with engineering and I love racing car,'' ' _Shit why did I tell her that Fuck now I'm gonna bored her to death'_ " People usually find those topics boring or whatever,'' but to Asami's surprise Korra's blue eyes lit up in excitement.

 

'' Really ?! My boyfriend , my ex boyfriend is on a robotics team in the south they do different challenges every year and the shit they do is amazing ..." Korra mumbled on for a good minute " I even helped build a drive train, I don't get how people find it boring,''

 

''I KNOW ,'' And just like that they hit it off.

 

After about an hour of talking the girls called it a night .

 

'' Bye Asami ,'' Korra said giving Asami a quick hug '' I just know we're gonna get along great ,''

 

'' I bet so," she said giving her hair a flip "See you tomorrow Korra ,'' _'Can't wait to see you tomorrow'_


	3. Te Deseo, Carñio

**Tuesday ,August 26**

 

''Asami, why is the field so far away ,'' Korra cried dramatically running her hand threw her hair. Today was Korra's first day practicing with the girls and it was exciting to be back in softball.

 

''Don't worry after the first couple of days you get use to it,'' Asami chuckled as she adjusted the strap on her shoulder. ''Ever notice how these fucking bags make us walk like penguins?''

 

''So we're just waddling to practice,'' Korra joked. ''How the hell does Opal get down so quickly.''

Asami giggled and explained to Korra Opal's class was just closer making Korra's lips form a content oh.  They spotted Opal when they got closer to the field and a few more girls who Korra wasn't familiar with. When they finally reached the softball field Asami and Korra tossed their bags down next to the others . Opal and the three other girls greeted them, Asami introduced Korra to her other teammates Zula ,Mai ,and Yue. They welcomed her and assured her they were glad to have her on the team , making Korra smile sheepishly. ' _Too cute '_ Asami snickered at her thought as she watched over Korra . Asami sat down and changed into her cleats . " Hey , can someone braid my hair,'' Korra asked  putting on her sunscreen .

 

''Where's Kuvira when you need her ,'' Zula snorted making the others laugh.

 

" Here Korra, I'll do it,'' Asami said, getting up to walk over to Korra . ''How do you want it, '' She said running her fingers threw Korra's hair.

 "Phasing! " Opal yelled in the back.

'' Two French braids are fine , thanks Asami you're the best ,''  Korra chuckled viewing the camera on her phone . She opened up snapchat taking a picture of herself getting her hair braided .

 

"No , problem Korra ,'' Asami smiled trying not to let Korra's meaningless complement get to her. "You and Opal with that damn snapchat!'' She tried changing the thoughts in her mind.

 

Opal and Korra giggled '' Chill out Sami' " Opal said snapping a pic of Asami.

 

'' Even in off guards you still look snazzy ,'' Korra added as she looked at the off guard Opal took of Asami.

 

Asami failed to look irritated rolling her eyes as she walked to the first base line. The girls followed Asami and began dynamic flexibility .

 

* * *

 

Practice flew by half of the girls worked on hitting off the tees and power bags  and the others worked on defense practicing grounders and pop ups for the two hours they were there.

 

''Glove on the ground,'' Coach Zaheer exclaimed, hitting a ground ball to second the ball slipped just under Opal's Glove. _' Fuck'_ Opal muttered under her breath. The coach told the girls to break every down and meet at the mount when they were done.

 

'' Alright that's all for the day, good job girls keep putting in the hard work it will pay off, and this is one team so tell your other teammate to show up! You ready to break Zula ,'',Coach Zaheer gave his final words . Zula nodded and the girls put their hand in a circle

 

''When I say Fire Ferrets, you say squad,'' Zula called with passion  ''FIRE FERRETS!''

 

''SQUAD!'' The team returned the same heat louder.

 

''FIRE FERRETS!''

 

''SQUAD!''

 

''FIRE FERRETS ON THREE, ONE , TWO , THREE !''

 

''FIRE FERRETS ! '' they yelled as a team raising their hands and breaking

 

''Good job team,'' Asami called out loud.

 

''Squad!,'' they said in unison.

The girls gathered their things changing out of their cleats in to their sliders . Asami checked the time waiting for Opal , looking up she saw Korra walking by herself. Asami grabbed her bag, and started walking up towards Korra ''Hey Korra you wanna walk up with me and Op,'' Asami called after Korra.

 

Korra took an earbud out of one her ears as she turned back facing Asami from a far " Nah , I'm fine I'll see you tomorrow Asami I gotta get this damn calculus homework done,'' Korra replied turning almost back around before Asami called out to her again.

 

'' If you need help I can help you after I drop off Op. ''

 

Korra's eyes lit up, at least Asami thought so '' Really ? That be great ! There are two evil things in this world, math and mornings '' Korra said scowling at the thought of those two despicable topics. Noticing she made Asami laugh she smiled like it was a personal win for her .'' I'll text you my address right now, see you later Asami,'' Korra said waving bye to Asami and Opal who started walking in the same direction.

 

* * *

 

It was 5:56 pm when Asami arrived at Korra's  house .  She knocked on the door and rung the doorbell when the door jiggled unlocked a sense of nervousness  took over Asami, swallowing hard she was blinded by natural beauty. Korra had on navy blue shorts and a black spaghetti strap tank top that showed a little bit of her  v line off .' _Damn her body is fucking goals,'_ Asami mentally admired. '' Hey Korra ,'' Asami gave a little smile internally pouring spirit water on herself for the thoughts popping inside her head.

 

Korra welcomed  Asami in and introduced her to her father . She took Asami to her room and  got out her calculus textbook . Asami took in the view of Korra's room . It was simple and neat well for the most part neat . The walls were painted light grey with a cream colored carpet to match . Korra had a queen sized bed with blue bedding , a black desk with a mirror sitting on top of it , and a TV on the wall along with a few posters . The girls sat on Korra's bed getting out their notebooks Asami began explaining the lesson to Korra , occasionally looking at her to make sure she was understanding, Asami was glad she could be such a good tutor. Korra was focused and determined to learn the lesson, it reminded Asami of Kuvira always determined to succeed in everything they do. Korra tried out a couple of problems out with Asami's guidance and a few problems later she got one on her own . Asami looked at Korra's priceless face of accomplishment when Korra exclaimed "Asami! I did it ! I got it !'' It made her stomach flutter.

 

'' All you needed was a little guidance , I guess,'' a wide grin grew on Asami's face.

 

'' Yesss, guidance  from Asami fucking Sato the badass genius,'' Korra said rocking  Asami back and fourth by her shoulder. ''I'm gonna try another one,'' Korra began solving the next problem. Asami's grin stayed on her face as she looked over Korra watching as she eagerly solved the problem ' _She's such a dork,'_ Asami laughed to herself working on some problems of her own. Asami loved mathematics so this wasn't anything she couldn't handle . An hour later they were able to finish their homework .

 

'' Thanks so much Asami, I literally probably would have been on maybe the third problem if it wasn't for you,''

 

'' Is that so ,'' Asami laughed as she questioned Korra '' I'll help you any time you need , math is my domain,''

 

'' Asami the math slayer,'' they laughed and a comfortable silence grew between them  .

 

'' I love your Lana poster by the way ,'' Asami looked at the paradise edition Lana Del Rey poster on Korra's wall.

 

'' Really , thanks,'' Korra said getting up from her bed  she turned on her TV . Asami looked at her phone and texted her father she was at a friends house . Korra tossed the remote to  Asami it was opened on the YouTube app on Roku.

 

'' What's your Favorite Lana song ,"Korra questioned

 

''It's- ,'' Asami began.

 

'' aht, just play it,'' Korra interrupted smirking at Asami for dramatically rolling her eyes as she began to look for a song to play, when she found one she pressed play and the song played.

 

' _Down on the West Coast they_

_Got a sayin'_

_If you're  not drinkin' then_

_you're not playin' '_

 

'' Ahhh , West Coast ,'' Korra  smirked , oddly making Asami's heart warm inside with that infectious smile of hers.

 

''You say you miss me and I wanna say I miss so much,'' Korra began singing along ,'' But something keeps me really quite I'm alive , I'm a lush ,'' she continued tossing her hands in the  air, the music continued playing in the background '' Are you going to join me,'' Asami's face puzzled at Korra's question '' I mean this is your favorite song riiight?''

 

Asami didn't have control over the smile that grew over her face . She laughed as Korra immiatated  Lana's spinning around in the video and decided to have fun, joining in they both sung along '' Ooooh baby, Ooooh baby I'm in love ,  I can see my sweet boy swayin' he's crazy y Cubans como yo , My love.. ,'' Korra encouraged Asami do Lanas hair flip and if anyone  could reinact it , it was Asami, which she did . Leaving Korra a little breathless at how effortlessly  beautiful  her friend looked.  They girls had a Lana jam out and it was the most fun Asami has had in awhile . She had fun being around her so it sucked when she finally had to get going . Korra walked Asami to her car which was sweet to Asami because Korra really didn't need to do that .

 

''Thanks again Asami .'' Korra said putting her hand behind the back of her neck.

 

'' Like I said anytime ,'' a warm smile appeared on Asami's face  '' It's really not a problem,'' Asami added looking into Korra's eyes before Korra surprised her with a hug . It was a quick goodbye hug like it usually is  but they always felt comforting to Asami.

 

'' Bye Asami be safe ,''

 

'' Bye Korra I'll be extra careful,'' earning a quiet laugh from Korra . It wasn't really late it was about 8:30 pm . When Korra walked in the door and Asami got in  her car . ' _Spirits what's going on with me,_ ' Asami thought to herself ' _Why am I feeling like this,'_

 


	4. My Mascara Thick I Get Emotional

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami saves Korra from misery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kudos and comment s and stuff I appreciate them all :)

**Friday August 29th**

 

_4:28 pm Atin: Guess with your new life you forgot about me:(_

_4:29 pm Atin: Smh_

 

''Not this now ,'' Korra whined to herself. She reread the message on her phone and sighed as she replied.

 

_4:31pm Korra: Atin it hasn't even been that long_

 

Korra had been trying to avoid having a conversation with her boyfriend ,  Ex boyfriend since she left . Atin had meant everything to Korra . His smile would always lighten her mood. His  glacier blue eyes were always comforting and reassuring . And the way he always managed to put up with her, there was no way she couldn't fall for him. She loved everything about him, she loved him . The last time she saw him was her last day in the south .She knew it be painful being apart from him ,but she never imagine it would be this painful as it is thinking about it, reconnected with the missable feelings she would do anything to forget .Now she knew what heartbreak felt like.

 

_4:40pm Atin: it's been a month and you haven't texted or call me you don't even facetime me_

_4:42pm Korra: if it means that much to you I'll FaceTime you_

 

It was the least Korra felt she could do after avoiding him and it's not like she had any other plans this Friday night. She got up closing her door , sitting down at her desk Korra opened her MacBook up . She stared at the FaceTime icon. Just the thought of seeing Atin brought a wave of sadness over her , memories surfaced her mind and she clicked the icon. She clicked his name the call was made.

 

"Korra,'' the young man yelled with enthusiasm and a infectious heart warming smile.

 

''Hi Atin,'' Korra spoke softly with light smile. She missed staring into his glacier blue eyes  and playing with his wolf tail like old times.

 

" I've missed you so much, I miss hearing your voice,'' his infectious smile weaken and tone  saddened . Hearing his voice, Korra could feel the hurt in him, in herself.

 

"I miss you too,'' her voice dishearten.

 

'' Ever since you left , i hadn't stopped thinking about you ,I just been lost,''Korra watch as he looked down for a brief moment,'' And you've been so happy I don't wanna ruin it you know, but I miss you girl , i love you Korra ,''

 

'' I love you too Atin, you know I would have loved to stay but,'' a tear fell down from her face and she wiped it away .

 

'' Why are you crying babe ?'' Concern filled his voice.

 

"Please don't call me that, It's sooo hard not being with you or Jenny or Kat ,'' Korra just didn't understand how she felt '' GAAHH, I just don't know , i miss my friends, I miss you and I would have talked to you sooner  but I wanted ignore the pain of having to face you.,'' Korra cried wiping her eyes managing to let a sad laugh "Then I look like a fucking hot mess talking to you.''

 

''Well you're pretty when you  cry,''Atin said with a smile filled with sincerity '' You're always pretty to me and you know what Korra it doesn't matter how many miles away you I'll still be there for you , I mean we're still friends right?''

 

"Yeah you're right ,''Korra said staring down looking at her desk ''Hey I think Ima gonna go lay down I'm not feeling so well ,''  

 

'' Korra,'' Atin called.

 

''Bye Atin,'' she clicked the end icon and headed to her bed falling face down she let the tears fall on to her pillow as she closed her eyes, letting her mind wander.

 

* * *

 

 

_'' Of course I would find you here,'' Atin said as he noticed was Korra sitting on the edge of the bridge when she didn't respond he called Korra again ''Babe,'' he said softly approaching Korra from behind he put his arm around her shoulder kissing the side of her forehead ''Babe what's wrong?'' It was silent for a moment before Korra released a shaky breath she was holding._

_'' I'm moving to the Earth Kingdom, Republic City ,'' Korra said struggle to get it past the lump in her throat, she could feel Atin tense up and it broke her heart knowing she had to break things off , especially when everything was actually going perfect in her life right now for once._

_'' I don't know what to say,''Atin admitted  ''Look everything's going to be alright,'' he squeezed Korra a little tighter still in shock.''When do you leave," He said emotionlessly ._

_"June 20 ,"_

_"Well  after senior year I can attend RCU we would just have to get threw this year and-" He rambled on trying to reassure Korra._

_"Atin stop you know what has to happen" tears fell from her face and the lump grew bigger in her throat " We need to break up,"_

_'' Korra but why, we can," he voice cracking as he tried pleading with Korra._

  
"I don't want to risk it Atin, I know the distance is just bound to drive us apart. And it already breaks my heart,"  
  


_"So that's really how it's gonna be ,'' he let go of Korra and stared off into the distance trying to process what was happening._

_"I'm not saying that I'm not in love with you," Korra turn to face him looking up into his eyes "Really I'm just tryna do the right thing for you. And I have to be the strong one I've gotta cut it off baby." She said taking a deep breath she tried calming her voice down.  
"If you want to put the blame on me then that's fine with me but I'd rather us be friends then have us start hating each other ."_

* * *

 

 _'Now my life is sweet like cinnamon_  
Like a fucking dream I'm living in  
Baby love me 'cause I'm playing on the radio '

 

Korra's eyes pinched wide open she sat up wiping her face as phone rang she picked it  and answered it .

 

'' Asami,'' she said wearily .

 

'' Hey Korra is everything alright I tried texting you couple times but you never replied,''

 

'' Sorry to worry you I'm fine ,'' she sniffed.

 

'' Are you sure Korra you sound kinda down,'' concern grew in Asami's voice.

 

"Positive ," Korra said trying to convince Asami she was doing alright.

 

''So you don't mind riding to the movers with me ,'' Asami eagerly asked.

 

'' I,''

 

'' It's okay if you don't i know it's all last minute,'' Asami said getting a little nervous . Making Korra laugh to herself . ' spirits she gets so nervous'

 

''What time are you gonna pick me up,'' Korra asked lightly chuckling.

 

''7 okay ?''

 

'' sounds perfect,'' Korra smiled hanging up.

 

* * *

 

Asami noticed that Korra wasn't  acting like herself .She snuck a couple glances at Korra who hadn't really said anything but just stared out of the window . Asami didn't know what might have been wrong with Korra but she didn't wanna see her like this. "Korra ," Asami called gently

 

"Yeah," she turned to asami who had her eyes on the road.

 

"Thank you  ," Asami glanced at Korra smiling at her briefly placing her right hand on Korra's shoulder " For coming out with me, I really appreciate it,"

 

"Sure no problem Asami what  mover are we seeing anyways," Korra asked as she played with her phone.

 

" The White Lotus ," Asami said dramatically creepy making Korra  laugh "It's supposed to be amazing according to Op, Kuvira ,Baatar , and Bolin but I wanna see for myself,"

Korra laughed a little. "Why didn't you go when they went  "

 

"So I could be the 5th wheel no thank you ," Asami said sarcastically .

 

"Id rather take you to see it instead . "   _'shit Sami ,phasing,that came out wrong'_ Asami internally panicked ." I figured you would like some company . And my company is the bestest ," Asami played it off

 

"Talk is cheap Asami, I'll be the judge of that ," Korra said with a smug grin on her face.

 

Asami squinted an eye at Korra''Shut up girl you're bananas,''

* * *

 

" Damn that ending still has me  fucked ," Korra laughed as They walked back to Asami's car. It was about 10:40pm  when they got back on the road .

 

"This was fun Korra," Asami said . Korra watched as Asami smiled at her and she gave a friendly smile in return." If I'm being honest I guess just needed some company too," Asami's comment took Korra by surprise ' _Why ? How could she not have company whenever she wants,'_ Korra questioned to herself. ''I Know it's hard moving halfway across the world  away from your family and friends, but I want you to know if you ever need anything, call for me you know I'll come ,'' Asami said . _'oh my fucking spirits did just come out '_ Asami mentally smacked herself.

 

 _'This girl is the sweetest person_ ' Korra thought  she was really taken back ''Wow Asami , thank you ,'' It was dark out side but Korra could swear she saw a red tint in Asami's cheeks appear along with her wide smile stock on her face''I'm glad met you ,and if I haven't said it already  you're amazing,'' she paused for a second  placing her left hand on Asami's shoulder ''And your company is the bestest . ''They laughed before settling in a comfortable silence occasionally sneaking glances at each other . About fifteen minutes later they arrived in front of  Korra's house

 

''And here's your stop ,'' Asami stated as she putting her car in parked.

  
'' Thank you Asami I needed this '' Korra said wholeheartedly. She opened the car door getting out she Reminded Asami to stay safe and waved goodbye as Asami drove off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is probably going to be alittle longer or spilt into two


	5. Use my shoulder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all your support on this story :)  
> Be sure to check out my Korrasami drawing 
> 
> http://korraislifee.tumblr.com/post/123435234703/teenage-wasteland

**_Wednesday, September 3rd_ **

 

 _'Half way done with the day'_ Asami thought, as she was making her way from fourth period to her friend's table . She desperately needed to tell Opal about the fuckboy who tried to talk to her today. She took out her phone texting Opal.

 

_12:13pm Asami: Op, I got some shit to tell you_

_12:14pm Opal: then hurry and get your ass down here_

 

Asami tried walking a little faster to make it to Op and the gang but little did she know a fuckboy was about to interrupt her personal space again. Iroh came along walking alongside of  Asami '' Aye Sami' , whatchu trippin for girl,''he asked with a smug grin on his face.

 

Asami looked at him like he was stupid, to Asami he was fucking stupid ''What the hell are talking about I don't even talk to you dumbass,'' Asami turned to face him she hated that shitty smug look on his face.

 

''Exactly girl you don't even call me or text me ,'' Asami could only roll her eyes at his bullshit .''So What Sami' you don't love me anymore,'' Iroh chuckled.

 

Asami raised her finger to his chest '' No, I'm so over your little sorry fucking ass,I don't want to do this this here Iroh you know what you did and why we broke up.''

 

Korra stayed 4th period alittle after the bell and making her way down the hall she saw she Asami but she also saw a taller guy too . She could hear Asami faintly but until she walked a little closer Korra realized Asami wasn't well interested in a conversation with whoever that guy was.

 

'' You know how much that hurt me Iroh,''Asami spewed out to Iroh.''Just go away,''

 

'' Damn Sami why are you being so mean to me,'' Iroh smirked.

 

 _'Iroh? what the fuck'_ Korra mouthed to herself, as she approached Asami from behind Korra put her hand around Asami's shoulder ''Damn Iroh why are you so fucking illiterate. Do you not understand what the hell 'just go away' means because I could have sworn it means to take your stupid ass somewhere else.''  Korra practically pushed Iroh a sided as her and Asami walked past him .  Korra glanced at Asami noticing that a tear was falling down her cheek, she used her sleeve to wipe the tear off .

 

'' Thanks Korra,'' Asami said quietly trying to calm herself down .

 

'' It was nothing, really Asami ,'' Korra said giving Asami a warm smile that made her stomach tingle.'' I bet Mako Opal and Bolin are waiting for us ,'' she chuckled.

 

* * *

 

'' Explode into the X Asami! ,'' Coach P'li called . Asami didn't know why she wasn't hitting her spots. She stood on the mount setting up her next pitch she looked at Zula's glove focusing on the glove .

 

'' You got this Kid just a little lower to the ground ,'' Zula called to Asami . Asami stepped and pitched the ball .

 

''Shit ! ,'' Asami groaned dragging her hands down her face ''Why do I keep fucking up,''

 

'' You just need to finish strong Sami,'' Zula walked up to Asami '' Does your shoulder hurt,''

 

''No! My shoulder is fine ,'' Asami said walking to get a drink of water ,'' Let's try again Zula,'' Asami walked back to the mount and Zula walked to home plate. Asami got in her pitching stance she was off her game, and she knew why, but she didn't want to admit it . Asami couldn't get Iroh outta of her damn head and she hated it , she had moved on she was done with him .

 

'' Sato throw the damn ball ,'' Coach Zaheer yelled.Asami didn't even realize she was still in her pitching stance She took a deep breath and pitched the ball. ' _Dammit_ ' Asami cursed internally.'' Sato I think you need to go home,'' Coach Zaheer called. Asami tried putting up a fight to stay but she ended up going home early her Coaches could see her mind was occupied.

 

* * *

 

'' Do you think Asami is alright Opal ,'' Korra said glancing at Opal.Since Asami had left practice early Korra took Opal home. Opal sighed before speaking '' She told me about what happened with Iroh today . They've been on and off since freshman year , and Asami, well basically fell in love with a fuckboy if you know what I mean after he cheated on her, again, it's been difficult for Asami ."

 

"Damn ," was all Korra could manage to say.

 

" Usually when she gets in this mood she just likes her alone time but I always just call her till she answers," Opal continued. Few minutes later they pulled up to Opal's house "Thanks for the ride Korra, and don't worry, Asami will be alright, " she said waving goodbye.

 

"No problem Op,goodbye," Korra waved as Opal went inside her house .

 

It was about 7 pm when Korra finished her homework Asami hadn't replied to her messages and it worried Korra, she could understand the concern Asami must have felt when she was down herself . _' Time to return the favor '_ Korra grinned as she grabbed her keys.

 

* * *

 

When Asami made it home her father wasn't there, she was just by herself excluding the butler. Asami had her door closed and locked her door replaying her run in with Iroh earlier today she hated the way he always got to her . She buried her head into pillow as she plopped down on to the bed.

Smiling  into her pillow  as she replayed Korra telling off Iroh Making her smile even harder .Asami didn't know what it was about Korra that had her so intrigued , and she wasn't even complaining, Asami shortly drifted off to sleep.

 

* * *

 

_''Iroh why would you do this to me again,'' Asami cried. She couldn't believe he slept with the same girl he told her not to worry about, she felt so foolish .From the first time it happened she thought Iroh meant it was a mistake that he wouldn't do it again but here she was finding her boyfriend having sex with another girl in his car in the fucking school parking lot, what the actual fuck.Now he really had the  audacity to show up to her door ._

_''I thought you loved me Opal was right about you,'' Asami choked up as tears fell down her face._

_Iroh tried using his signature look that Asami always fell for ''Asami I made a mistake you know I love you,'' he tried holding her hand before she snatched it away._

_''Get out!,''Asami raised her voice harshly._

_''But Sami ,'' he stroked the side of her face._

_'' it's just too little late, leave right now Iroh, it's the end of you and  me.''_

_'' You can't be serious about this,'' Iroh laughed in disbelief._

_''She is serious !,'' Korra appeared ''You need to leave right this instance,'' Korra said with her arm around Asami's waist  pulling Asami closer to her._

 

_''Asami You deserve so much more than that,'' Korra placed her hands on Asami's arms looking into her eyes, she spoke softly  '' He doesn't deserve such a beautiful wonderful girl like you,''_

_'' But he was supposed to be the only one for me  Korra I gave him everything I lost my virginity to him I'm so fucking stupid ,'' Asami crouched down putting her hand to her face , Korra just held her silently_

_''Asami you're not stupid ,'' Korra said lifting Asami's head._

_'' Thank you Korra you always find a ways to make me happy,'' Asami smiled as a tear rolled down her cheek._

* * *

 

Korra decided she was going to cheer Asami up and the best way to do that was by bringing  her food of course .She drove to Pai's Pizza Parlor and picked up the pizza she had called in . When she reached the Sato estate she was baffled by how big the place was. She drove all the way up to mansion and made her way to the door .Korra knocked twice before a man who was too young to be Asami's father but too old be a friend of Asami.

'' Welcome to the Sato estate ,'' the butler greeted Korra .'' I was unaware Miss Sato ordered pizza,''

 

''Uh actually I'm here to see Asami she wasn't really feeling so well so I thought I just stop by to check on her,''

 

''Ahh , I right this way Miss,'' butler said ushering  Korra to Asami's room .

 

* * *

 

_'' Shut up Korra, you're bananas,''Asami laughed jokingly hitting Korra in the arm._

_'' You still love me ,'' Korra chuckled pressing light kisses on Asami's shoulder._

_''Ugh no I don't,'' Asami blushed playfully rolling her eyes as Korra hugged on her._

_''I could tell you love me by the way you look in second period '' Asami turned to kiss Korra on the lips '' You just have me all figured out don't you ,''_

_'' You know I do Asami ,'' Korra said slyly placing her lips back on Asami's ._

 

* * *

 

Asami turned on her back and shot up, she heard knocking at her door . Walking to her door the knocking continued and a voice along with it '' Asamiii,'' Korra called . _' Oh my fucking spirits is that'_ Asami thought, as she opened the door ''Hey Asami you seemed pretty bummed at practice and uh I thought I'd come by to you know make sure you're  alright ,'' Asami was truly speechless she gestured for Korra to come in.'' Oh, and Opal said you love pizza, um pepperoni and pineapple right?'' Korra chuckled nervously.

 

All Asami could do was smile , mentally freaking out with excitement. '' Yeah, oh my spirits Korra you  really didn't need to do this for me,''

 

Korra looked in to Asami's eyes  '' Nonsense you said if I needed you you'd be there, and I wanted  to show you I'll do the same for you,''

 

Asami grabbed the pizza box from Korra hands and placed it on to her bed . Asami grabbed Korra and herself a slice of pizza and they ate . Asami loved this pizza and she tried not to look like a slob eating it. When she tried to sneak a glance at Korra beautiful blue eyes were already looking her way.

 

''What ?,'' Asami laughed nervously _'Spirits did  I do anything weird'_

 

Korra put a finger on her chin '' You don't have any makeup on,'' she said observing Asami.

 

 _'Shit do I really look ugly without make up '_  '' Is my face scaring you ,'' Asami said jokingly but she was serious .

 

Korra laughed ''No crazy! You still look  like a model  , you look pretty,''she admitted.

 

 _'OH MY FUCKING SPIRITS she just said ,oh my spirits! Oh my FUCKING spirits '_ Asami couldn't keep herself from internally freaking out '' You're just nice ,'' Asami said smiling harder than she intended because Korra had no idea what was running threw her mind.

 

Korra watched as Asami's  smile grew as she took a bite out of her pizza '' This pizza is so damn good ,'' Asami said. Korra always loved how Asami would use her hands to exaggerate what she meant.

 

''I wouldn't have expected pepperoni and pineapple to be this good together ,''Korra chuckled.

 

''You're so silly Korra, you'd be surprised what goes good together,"Asami said ' _Or not'_ sighing louder than expected .Asami didn't even realize that until a look of concern grew on Korra's face.

Korra sat beside Asami '' You thinking about Iroh,'' she questioned.

 

'' Yeah  I just can't believe how stupid I was I guess,'' Asami sighed bringing her knees to her chest she wrapped her arms around her knees looking down  ''I'm sorry Korra I don't want to trouble you,you can leave if you want ,''

 

Korra placed her hand on Asami's back '' That's absurd! Take your time, clear your mind you know I am here for you ,'' Asami gave a light smile as she looked over to Korra '' I'll listen to you and everything you're going through ,'' Korra smiled back. Asami loved the way Korra's smile was just so comforting and reassuring.

 

'' I guess I should then should start from the beginning then,'' Asami said. And she did. Asami told Korra about the good the bad , the lying and cheating, and Korra just listened.Asami just made a sad laughed as she turned her head to Korra ''I thought that he was the best part of me.''

 

''Asami I guess that we just believe what we wanna believe.''

 

Asami laid her head on Korra's shoulder '' You're right,''

 

'' I always am Asami,'' Korra said, she laughed and jumped as Asami pinched her side.

 

''Shut up Korra,'' Asami laughed. ''Thank you for keeping me company,'' she smiled sincerely.

  
'' That's what friends are for '' Korra smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looking for a beta haha hope you enjoyed


	6. Carmen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for still reading this be sure to leave a kudos or comment if you like it

 

_**Thursday, August 21st** _

 

 _'Like a FUCKING MODEL, Korra really thinks I look pretty without any makeup ,'_ Asami giggled at her thought _'Like a FUCKING MODEL'_ ,for a fraction of a second she debated even putting on makeup today. ' _Maybe some other day'_ Asami rubbed in her primer and began her usual makeup richual.  At 7:10 she grabbed her softball bag and walked out the door calling Opal when she got into her car

 

'' I'm coming, you ready Op,'' Asami asked connecting her phone to her speakers, backing  out her driveway .

 

" Phrasing!,'' Opal called.

 

''God dammit Opal! Are you ready to get picked up,'' Asami said sarcastically.

 

'' Yess hoe I always am,'' Asami laughed at how Opal was exaggerating her tone.

 

''Shut up and be outside,''Asami retorted.

 

She hung up her phone and pulled off. After Asami arrived to Opal's they headed to school .

 

* * *

 

Korra had just made it in class before the bell rung . Last night she didn't leave Asami's until 10pm and didn't go to bed until 1am . First period was going by so slow,even texting Asami  Korra wanted to die, that was until fifthteen minutes into the class the door  opened and a new face walked in . The girl was from the air nation, a little taller than Korra, and  had dark long straight hair she certainly wasn't ugly in Korra's opinion. Korra glanced up front as the girl talked to the teacher, then continued on working on her physics word search they were assigned . '' Korra is working alone ,'' Ms. Hau said gesturing to the empty seat next her.Korra looked up when she heard her name being called, making awkward eye contact with the girl. '' Korra, Carmen will be working with you,''

 

Carmen walked over to the empty seat next to Korra and they exchanged timid smiles ''Hey I'm Korra,''

 

''I know, the teacher kiiiinda just said your name,'' Carmen chuckled taking the seat next to Korra .

 

Korra watched as Carmen took out her pen '' Right sorry,'' Korra laughed awkwardly.

 

''So Korra how is it here,'' Carmen asked staring at Korra's paper.

 

''Well I'm new here too ,'' Korra said getting a surprised expression from Carmen. She noted how pretty Carmen's gun metal grey eyes were, briefly getting lost in them ''But I like it so far ,"  she slightly stammered.

 

'' I'm guessing that's not the only thing,'' Carmen laughed calling Korra out , making a blush spread across Korra's face. _'Fucking shoot me now'_

 

'' Uh, I'm I didn't mean to uh stare I just um,'' Korra rambled on . _'Smooth Korra smooth as fuck'_ she cursed herself.'' Sorry,''

 

''No need to apologize Korra , that was very cute,'' Carmen mused before she turned her attention to her paper chuckling in amusement and Korra knew why, her cheeks were lit on fire.' _Shoot me now '_

 

* * *

 

As third period came  to an end Korra met up with Asami during passing period. Since their classes were nearby Korra decided to just walk Asami to her class. Which Asami sure didn't mind.

 

''Korra you know don't need to carry my books,''  Asami said trying to take her books back from Korra who didn't let her.

 

Korra laughed as Asami glared her down '' I want to though,''  They walked up standing in front of Asami's class, Korra jokingly balled her hand into fist raising it in front of Asami ''That's not a problem is it ,'' she questioned trying to sound tough.

 

Asami couldn't hold in her laugh. '' Shut up dork,'' she pushed away Korra's fist and Korra handed Asami her books.

 

''Bye Asami ,'' Korra said giving Asami a hug making  Asami's stomach flutter like her hugs always do.

 

'' See you later Korra,'' Asami said as Korra walked off.

 

Asami walked into her class. She sat down took out her notebook and checked her Instagram liking photos on her feed she waited  for the bell to ring.

 

'' Hey you're friends with Korra,''Carmen said approaching Asami sitting in the seat next to her.

 

Asami didn't know who this girl obviously new '' Yeah , uh we're friends,'' she said blandly .

 

Carmen must have sensed Asami's dismay because she quickly introduced herself  ''Sorry I'm Carmen I'm new,''

 

''I assumed, I'm Asami ,''

 

Carmen leaned in giving Asami a sly smile and Asami tried her hardest not to frown at her suspect smile '' I was just asking because Maybe you know if she's  into girls?''

 

 _'Pssht I wish'_ Asami thought to herself. '' Not that I know of ,''

 

Carmen gave a smug grin '' I'm pretty sure that's wrong ,'' she laughed getting up from her seat next to Asami  '' Thanks again Ashanti,'' she said bluntly .

 

Asami took a breath '' Asami ,''  she said with annoyance in her tone.

 

Carmen turned back ''That's what I said,'' she smiled walking over to another seat

_' This fucking bitch'_

 

* * *

 

It  was starting to become a habit Korra leaving fourth period late before lunch . But she would always have to clean up the messes she would make in culinary. As Korra was just about to make it to her friends table she was pulled aside by Carmen .

 

''Hi Korra ,'' Carmen said filled with energy.

 

'' Hey Carmen,'' Korra said awkwardly .

 

Carmen laughed at Korra's awkwardness she casually placed her hand on Korra's arm '' I wanted to ask you do happen to have the physics homework,''

 

'' I would have to look in my planner ,''Korra tried to avoid eye contact with the girl .

 

Carmen pulled out her pen and grabbed Korra's hand'' Oh well here ,'' writing her number on Korra's hand  ''Just text it to me,''she smiled making eye contact with Korra .

 

Korra began losing her train of thought '' Yea alright ,''she stammered out. Waving bye to Carmen ,she continued walking to her friends.

 

'' Hey guys,'' Korra greeted sitting down next to Asami.

 

'' Ooo I see you got a number '' Bolin teased making Korra roll her eyes and making Mako and Opal snicker.

 

''It's just Carmen I just have to text her the physics homework.'' Korra smiled.

 

'' You could have just told her ,'' Asami said bluntly. She scooted over closer to Mako.

 

''I didn't know it ,'' Korra exclaimed.

 

'' And plus she could be a good person to hook Mako up with,'' Opal chimed in giving Bolin a nudge.

 

'' Eh I'm not her type,she's actually a lesbian  ,'' Mako added .

 

Bolin smacked his hand over his face ''Oh spirits Mako please don't tell me you tried to flirt with her.'' The group laughed as Mako crossed his arms and scowled at the group.

 

'' What no, we were just talking,''Mako said getting agitated.

 

'' Hey you guys want to meet at the spot,'' Bolin changed the subject.

 

'' Can't Asami here is supposed to be helping me with calculus tonight ,'' Korra said as she poked Asami's side making her twitch up.

 

'' Stoop,'' Asami said smacking Korra's hand away. The rest of the group laughed at Asami

 

''What ,''Korra asked grinning hard trying not to laugh.

 

The bell rung and the group splitted their own ways, Bolin and Opal walked towards the gym and Mako met up with Wu .Korra and Asami walked to calculus

 

'' Ahh Asami stoop,'' Korra jumped as Asami hit her pressure point.

 

Asami crossed her arms '' Doesn't feel good now does it,'' using a smug tone, laughing when Korra pouted her lip.

 

Korra instantly fixed that when she saw Carmen passing by.''Hey Korra,'' Carmen said eyeing  Korra up and down '' Hey Ashanti,'' still looking at Korra '' Heeey Korra,''she waved as she walked by.

 

Korra grunted in frustration with herself for probably looking like a fool. She turned her head to Asami  who had a scowl on her face .

 

'' What Asami?''  Korra said.

 

'' Are you kidding ? She didn't even say my name ,'' Asami said getting annoyed at the thought of Korra actually being with Carmen.

 

Korra looked at Asami she didn't know why Asami would get mad because she didn't say her name right but  we all have our pet peeves. Korra linked her arms with Asami's '' Well  don't worry Asami  she'll get it right  ,'' Korra said smiling lightly  at Asami .

Of course Asami doubted that would happen but  she couldn't help but smile back at Korra . _' Get it together Sami'_

 

* * *

 

 

After school Asami came over to Korra's there was no practice today and Opal rode with Mako and Bolin.Asami watched as Korra worked out their last problem and guided Korra through it.

'' I swear you're the best Asami,'' Korra praised Asami.She always knew how to make Asami smile.

 

'' Korra it's no big, '' Asami chuckled closing the textbook.

 

Korra laid on her side looking into Asami's eyes they both couldn't stop grinning childishly  '' Asami you're always so humble ,''

 

'' You are too,'' they shared a laughed refusing to look away from each other

 

'' I almost forgot to tell Carmen the homework,'' Korra said snapping back into reality Asami's smile weakened.

 

_5:15pm Korra: hey Carmen this is Korra physics is just 1-12 pg 58_

_5:17pm Carmen: Thanks ur a life saver :* <3_

 

'' Lets just say there's a new girl who you think might be into you should uh, I guess, should you like,go along with it see where it goes and how shou-''

 

'' You should ask Op, I don't think I'm the best person to ask ,'' Asami interrupted ruder than she meant and quickly apologized.

 

''Asami, Iroh was stupid. For someone who's a intelligent, badass beautiful girl you don't even need someone like that your life anyways,'' Korra's heart warmed when Asami pulled her into a hug.

 

'' Thanks Korra,'' Asami hated so much how Korra didn't even have a clue what she did to her.  

 

Korra grabbed a hand of Asami's and held it in both of her's '' I don't know if this helps but if I ever dated you I would never even want to cheat on you,'' Asami looked away from Korra's blue eyes and Korra continued speaking .'' I'd make everyone jealous ,'' Korra stood up pulling Asami with her she stared at their reflection smiling holding Asami as she stood there tensed up.'' I would be like this is my girl,'' she emphasized waving her hand gesturing to Asami holding the side of her stomach.'' She's the smartest at RCH , she can rebuild car and make it better than before and hellooo she's a fucking goddess.''

 

'' Thanks Korra,'' Asami giggled ' _Did that really just happen'_ Asami's felt the heat in her face and she knew Korra could see it.'' You don't get how much I mean it,'' _'You really don't '_

 

* * *

 

Asami had nothing to do after leaving  Korra's, she ate , showered, and took off her make up. Her father still wasn't home and Asami laid in her bed . In her thoughts she replayed her day soon drifting off to sleep.

 

_'' Come in ,'' Asami called sliding herself from under her car she sat up wiping her face smearing off a little grease . '' Oh Korra what a surprise,'' Asami smiled getting up and grabbing a towel wiping off her hands._

_Asami leaned back on her Sato Mobile '' I came because you have something I want,'' Korra said with a tone of dominance. A smug grin grew on Asami's face watching as Korra walk over in her direction. '' Asami I really like you and I think we were meant for each other,'' butterflies danced through Asami's stomach and a soft gasp slipped out as Korra became inches away '' And I want you to be mine,'' Putting her hands on Asami's waist Korra said it so seductively Asami could feel  herself about to start dripping ._

_''Korra,'' Asami whined wrapping  her arms around Korra's neck pressing her closer to her body, a tingling sensation spread as Korra lifted a leg of Asami's up grabbing her thigh, giving it a squeeze .Asami's head rolled back on to the hood of her Sato Mobile as Korra placed a slow heated kiss on the side of her mouth . She reached down on Korra's tight fitting shirt ''I want to be yours,'' Eyes slowly dilating as she looked into Korra's lighting blue eyes closing the gap between their lips melting into Korra's touch, she ran her hands up  Korra's shirt feeling the heat in her fingertips as she made contact with her abs lifting up Korra's shirt taking it off she was left breathless.Asami's eyes rolled back resting her arms on Korra's shoulder, holding onto the back of her head as Korra pulled down on her hair  running her lips across Asami's neck. Scratch that Asami was dripping. '' I've been waiting for this''Asami panted briefly reconnecting with Korra's lips before Asami took her own shirt off  ''Asami ,Asami, As_ a''mi

'' Asami I'm home,'' Asami groaned as she opened her eyes '' Goodnight sweetheart I love you,'' Hiroshi said closing the door behind him. Asami yawned as she lied on her back bringing her hand on her forehead  'What the hell is wrong with me' she sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo Do you like Carmen?
> 
> Hoped you enjoyed it


	7. Isn't Hard to see What's Going On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't like Carmen either

**_Saturday , September 20_ **

 

'' How much was that,'' Korra got up wiping the sweat off  her face .

 

'' That was 200 ,'' Kuvira smirked handing Korra her water .

 

Korra's eyebrows furrowed '' I counted at least 250 Kuvira,'' she said taking a sip of her water.

 

Kuvira walked beside Korra placing her hand on Korra's shoulder  '' And I counted 200 good push ups,'' Korra rolled her eyes and walked over to the treadmills '' You and baatar think I don't notice these things,'' Kuvira chuckled following Korra over to the treadmills.

 

''Whatever,'' Korra set  the incline and speed and began running. Two weeks ago Kuvira took Korra to get a gym membership and they've been  going twice a week. After 45 minutes of running the girls cut it short , about to start heading to the elliptigos .  Korra heard a voice calling her name.

 

'' Korra?'' Carmen called walking up to  Korra and Kuvira .

 

Korra could have sworn Carmen was checking her as she walked to them. By the way Korra saw a smug grin spread on Kuvira's face it reassured Korra she wasn't seeing things.''Carmen?'' Korra questioned.

 

'' Oh my gosh I didn't to expect to see you here,'' Carmen never dropped eye contact with Korra, making Korra slightly flustered under Carmen's gaze.

 

'' Me and Kuvira have been coming here for a few weeks now,'' Korra shrugged sheepishly , groaning internally as she heard Kuvira snickering next to her.

 

'' Is that so?'' Carmen smirked dropping her eyes down . Korra stood there nervously looking at Kuvira who just shrugged smirking back at Korra. '' Well I have to say the results are paying off,'' Carmen mused alluringly .

 

''Uh..I..um THANKS !'' Korra stammered out.

 

Carmen chuckled with Kuvira '' Korra you don't need nervous around me.''

 

'' I'm-I'm not nervous,'' Korra snapped back.

 

Carmen raised an eyebrow with a smug grin on her face  '' Or really ? Then how bout you join me,''Korra watched as Carmen licked her bottom lip and turned her head to Kuvira   '' If you don't  mind Kuvira,'' Carmen said her smug grin spreading  when she looked back at Korra .

 

Kuvira patted Korra on the back '' With that tension, sexual tension between you two please don't let me stop you,'' she mused.

 

When Carmen walked over closer to Korra She could feel the little hairs standing on the back of her neck '' Sexual tension huh , '' Carmen dragged on  biting her bottom lip with a wink.  Carmen put her arm around  Korra shoulders and Kuvira waved them off as they walked to the yoga mats. ''Don't worry Korra I'm actually really nice,'' Carmen said slyly.

 

'' I didn't th-"Korra panicked.

 

"Just kidding, I'm a bitch ,''Carmen said bluntly. ''A bad bitch,'' she added. ''Again Korra I'm just joking. Anyway  there's this yoga class I'm trying today ,you might like it too  ,'' leading Korra to the class  they stayed there for about an hour. Korra had to admit yoga wasn't so bad with Carmen. When they finished the class Korra walked Carmen to her car.

'' Thanks for staying with me Korra ,'' Carmen gave Korra a smile, making Korra smile shyly in return .

 

'' I-I had fun,'' Korra chuckled nervously.

 

Carmen still smiled taking a hand of Korra's and holding it in her's '' You really don't need to be so nervous Korra. In case you can't tell I'm kiiiinda into you,''  Korra hadn't noticed how close Carmen had came to her . Korra was too busy gazing  into her eyes, this time it was Korra staring down Carmen back up to her lips.

 

'' But wait!'' Korra panicked as Carmen moved in.''I'm not really looking for a relationship ,'' she rushed out.

 

''Who said anything about a relationship Korra ,'' Carmen brushed her thumb over Korra's cheek  ''I'm only looking for a friend,'' Carmen added seductively staring into Korra blue eyes. She leaned in whispering into Korra's ear  ''With a few benefits,'' brushing her lips from her ear . Their faces were just inches apart .

'' Benefits?,'' Korra whispered back lost in Carmen's spell.

'' Benefits,'' Carmen reassured  closing the gap between them Carmen  kissed her. Korra melted into Carmen's kiss unconsciously placing her hands on Carmen's waist bringing her closer '' What do you say?''  Carmen seductively teased as she pulled away.

 

* * *

 

_1:14pm Korra: you busy?_

_1:18pm Asami: no what's up_

_1:20pm Korra: come to my house I'm bored_

_1:22pm Asami: I guess if you're that bored_

_1:23pm Korra: annddd  you're company is the bestest_

_1:24pm Korra: you can spend the night too_

_1:26pm Asami : how soon do you want me there lol_

_1:27pm Korra: Asap :)_

 

Asami came by about two hours later . She wanted to finish a  design on her race car before coming over. If Korra didn't have texted her she probably would have worked in her garage all day.Korra raced downstairs  when she finally heard the doorbell ring  . Korra's parents were at work and Korra didn't really feel like going out again. She thought she could spend the day with her best friend.

 

'' Korra have you been watching Kim Possible all day ,''Asami questioned . She was laying down resting her head Korra's lap on . This was the 7th episode they watched  since Asami was there ,and Oddly enough Asami didn't mind . She just liked being in Korra's presence no matter what was going on.

 

''No me and Kuvira went to the gym earlier today then I showered then I texted you and then-,''

 

'' Okay I get Korra,''Asami  pouted .

 

'' Aye Sato you asked me,'' Korra looked down with a smug grin .'' Opal and Kuvira  are supposed to be come over.''

 

'' Oooo is this an all girls sleepover you've planned,'' Asami teased.

 

'' I'm afraid not Asami, when they leave ,''  lowering her voice in a deep creepy tone '' It will just leave the two us,'' Korra added a villainous laugh.

 

 _'Maybe that's not a bad thing '_ Asami smirked '' Spirits Korra you're such a dork,''

 

'' Well you're a motorhead,'' Korra crossed her arms and giggled .'' And by the way you can take that as a compliment !''  The girls laughed.

 

Opal and Kuvira had  arrived around 6 pm. All the girls had been in the living room listening to Asami's playlist which consisted of Lana Del Rey and a few other artists.

 

'' Soooo,'' Kuvira mused staring at Korra with a sly grin.

 

Korra smirked rolling  her eyes at Kuvira because she knew where  Kuvira was going.'' Whaaat ?'' Korra joked and the attention from Asami and Opal were turned to Korra

 

'' I believe that you have details to inform us on,'' Kuvira said.

 

''About you and your lady friend.'' Opal added nudging Korra's arm.

 

Asami had to be the only one not enjoying the topic she played along or at least she tried .'' Yeah Korra just tell us,'' she said bluntly .

 

'' Really guys it's nothing,'' Korra said sheepishly ''Carmen just took me to her yoga class and I walked her to her car afterwards,'' _'Why does Asami look so... sooo upset'_ she thought when looking at Asami. After making eye contact Asami just looked  away  taking out her phone replying to some of her messages.

 

Kuvira quirked an eyebrow.''I call bullshit.''

 

'' No bullshit, Alright when we got to her car she told me she's in to me and I said I'm not looking for a relationship and we decided to be just be friends,''Korra babbled.Asami had plugged in her earphones but she wasn't listening to music instead listening to the conversation from the side. Still putting on a attitude, she still couldn't resist knowing what Korra did.

 

Opal across her arms '' Friends?''

 

Kuvira had stolen a couple of glances at Asami and noticed Carmen hadn't been Asami's favorite topic and as she replayed the different ways Asami would act with Korra and Kuvira began to know why. '' Wiiith  benefits, we kissed, practically made out,'' Korra rambled on. She turned her head and saw Asami half way up the stairs. '' Motorhead where you going,'' Korra called after her.

 

A pity grew in Asami's stomach _' Not  gonna listen to to this shit,'_ . Asami tried lightening up her tone '' Relax Korra I'm just gonna put on my pajamas.'' Giving Korra a weak smile Asami could tell Korra wasn't fully buying it.

 

* * *

 

'' Sato what's taking so long ,'' Kuvira entered Korra's room and Asami shot right up.

 

Asami had definitely been up there for about 15 minutes just staring at her phone contemplating her feelings for Korra  '' My father called and I was just talking to him,'' she spat out.

 

'' Is that true?'' a mischievous grin appeared on Kuvira's face.

 

'' Well yeah I just said so ,'' Asami tried sounding nonchalant about it.

 

'' Mkay Asami so tell me why you don't you like Carmen ,'' Kuvira questioned

 

'' Other then  fact she has the doesn't like me either and refuses to learn my name,'' Asami said sarcastically.

 

Kuvira closed and locked the door  '' Are sure it's  not because  she's getting at your girl,'' she smirked raising an eyebrow .

 

''My girl ?''Asami questioned crossing her arms.

 

'' Asami you can quit playing dumb it's literally painfully obvious how bad you want her clit,''

 

''  Kuvira you're crazy I don't want Korra ,'' Asami denied

 

'' Hey but I'm not stupid '' Kuvira laughed.

 

Asami sat on Korra's bed and  sighed she knew there was no point in denying anymore   '' You're right I just don't know, I just don't wanna mess anything up,'' she confessed

 

'' Well I think you should tell Opal , ''

 

'' No I need this to stay a secret Kuvira.Crushes don't last forever and soon I'll get over it,'' Asami stood back up

 

''All I'm saying is I'm not your best friend, Opal is and you really need advice Sato so ask her because that shit is eating you up ,'' Kuvira unlocked the door.

 

'' Just keep this between us , Kuvira ,'' Asami begged.

 

Kuvira chuckled '' Okay Ms. Sato quite frankly it's,entertaining how jealous you get at the mention of Carmen.''

 

''Hold the fuck up  I do not get jealous,'' _'Did she really just say that. Jel-jeal-jealous ... me ... What the fuck'_

 

'' Whatever you say, '' Kuvira smirked walking out the room and Asami followed.

 

* * *

 

 

Around 10:40pm the girls had finished watching the mover they put in Asami was knocked out and Opal and Kuvira were getting ready to leave.

 

'' Tell Asami we said goodnight ,'' Opal said,as she followed Kuvira out the door .

 

''Bye Op, bye Kuvira,''Korra bent down to pick up Asami ' _Damn this girl is just something'_ she lifted Asami up and walked her way upstairs hoping not trip with Asami in her arms , but  she was still pretty confident she wouldn't . When Korra made it upstairs she placed Asami on to her bed.

'' Sleep well Asami,'' Korra said crouching down on the side of her bed she looked at Asami sleep peacefully . Korra brushed a lock of hair out of Asami's face when she got up to turn off light and she lied down herself.  Korra tried closing her eyes replaying some things from the day.  But Korra's couldn't sleep not to mention that Asami's phone constantly buzzing on the nightstand was any help either.' _Asami always makes it seem like she had no one to talk to but it sounds like half school was hitting her up now'_. Korra check her social media for the night and  decided to just watch  TV .

 

'' You're still up?,'' Asami turned over  blinking repeatedly as her eyes readjusted .

 

"Yeah I'm not tired,'' Korra said looking down at Asami.

 

Asami reach to grab her phone not finding it .'' It's it's uh where my did I leave my phone ?''  Korra pointed over the nightstand next to Asami .

 

'' It's on the desk thing next to you. I never really knew you get soo many texts, your phone was like vibrating so much,''

 

Asami  grabbed her phone and checked the time '' it's 3:00 am Korra,''

 

Korra looked at Asami and smiled '' Asami sleep is for the weak ,''Korra teased .''Weakling,'' Asami poked Korra's side ''Ow,''Korra jumped  poking Asami back they laughed.

 

''How did I even get up here ,'' Asami turned her head to ask Korra .

 

'' I just carried you up when Opal and Kuvira left,'' Korra chuckled.' _And I just had to be sleep'_ Asami thought.

 

'' You did really ?'' Asami sounded surprised.

 

''You did really , of course I did,'' Korra mocked Asami ''It's really not a hard thing to do you know,''Korra said nonchalantly.

 

'' Well thank you Korra, and I'm sorry for being so ...cranky earlier ,'' Asami cringed a little.

 

'' What was that about anyway ,''Korra asked.

 

'' There's something wrong about Carmen and I just don't like that bitch, I don't know Korra, I'm just saying you could better,''Asami admitted. ' _LIKE ME'_ she sighed quietly '' And why didn't you just invite her over.''

 

''Sorry I would rather be with my best friend over a booty call ,'' Korra said giving Asami a smile.

'If only you really would ' Asami sighed a little louder than before at her thought. '' You alright Asami,'' Asami nodded _'How could she not have any idea,'_ ''Would you, um you want me to uh hold you,'' Korra muffled out and Asami nodded.Back when  Korra and Atin were just friends he offer to hold Korra and she thought she should do the same with Asami because it was always comforting . Asami moved in closer to Korra . Korra wrapped her arm around the back of Asami's neck entangling her fingers in Asami's hair . Asami rested her head on Korra's chest wrapping an arm around Korra's stomach . Which Made Asami's flutter when  Korra rest her other hand on Asami's forearm ''Thank you Korra, I'm sorry for earlier ,''she blushed.

 

'' No reason to apologize Motorhead how bout we go out tomorrow .Just the two of us  no talks of Carmen or relationships.''

 

'' Where would you even want to go,'' Asami closed her eyes as Korra massaged her scalp.

 

'' My surprise, will you come with me,'' Korra asked smiling hard.

 

'' Of course,'' Asami smiled 'Sounds perfect '

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you guys liked this chapter too :)


	8. Sparking Just Like an Emerald

**Sunday,September 21**

Korra pointed her camera to her bathroom door and back to herself '' Asami been doing her makeup for like a hour,'' she rolled her eyes making a video for snapchat.

Asami smirked as she walked out the door flicking Korra off '' Shut up.'' she giggled at Korra.

''And she's finally done,'' Korra laughed adding another video to her story'' Goddamn goddamn goddamn,''she added in a mock Beyoncé tone.

Asami slightly blushed.''Do I look alright,'' Of Course Asami knew she looked good , she just wanted to hear Korra to say so. Asami put her hands on her hips as she waited for a response.

Korra looked Asami up and down she was wearing wearing high waisted shorts with a black cami and a oversized Republic City baseball jersey . While Korra just threw on jeans and a sweater ''Uhh , Yea um you-youuu look...,'' she stuttered _'Dammit Korra say something you idiot'_ ''Snazzy!''she shouted. ''You look snazzy,'' Asami giggled and Korra smiled in embarrassment she didn't have a reason to get flustered in front of Asami that was her best friend she should be used to Asami's alluring looks by now.''Is this all for me?''

''It's not obvious enough,'' Asami joked flipping her she smirked at Korra's mesmerized face.  
'' Can I know where you're taking me,'' Asami asked getting her purse together.

Korra got up and took Asami's hand '' Outta this town , now c'mon Motorhead,'' she said pulling her out of her room

''Are you seriously gonna start calling me that ?'' Asami whined.

''Are you seriously gonna keep asking me questions?'' Korra retorted making her way downstairs.

''Good morning girls are you hungry ,'' Tonraq greeted Asami and Korra from the kitchen .

''Good morning Tonraq sir,'' Asami waved.

'' Morning dad yeah ,'' Korra walked over to her dad

''Well I made you girls some sandwiches ,'' Tonraq said.

Korra grabbed the breakfast sandwiches Tonraq made for them. '' I'm taking Asami to that thing I told you about . That supriiise,'' Korra said walking toward the door she held it opened for Asami secretly watching her butt as she walked out _'Damn those shorts'_ Korra thought before she waved goodbye to her father.

Korra unlocked her car for Asami . '' I think you're gonna like this ,'' She smiled getting in.

* * *

  
It took them two hours to make it into Harbor City and Asami was so clueless where she was going .She tried her best to get Korra to spill where they were going but Korra wouldn't budge .'' Can you look in my backpack and get that paper for me,''Korra asked.

Asami reached in the backseat and pull the backpack to her, opening it up '' This?'' She asked grabbing the folded paper holding it up.

Korra smiled and glanced at Asami '' Open it what does it say ,'' she said being nonchalant .

Asami unfolded the paper began to read ' _Oh my fucking spirits'_ they tickets to the annual Harbor City races ''Are you fucking serious,'' Asami freaked '' Korra you did not have to do this oh spirits, I can't believe it ,'' she fangirled.

 _'That's not even all of it,'_ Korra thought laughing to herself.''What, you thought I would take you to add color to my tattoo,'' she joked pulling into one of the four lanes for parking ''You said you liked racing , ''she shrugged . She had the tickets for two weeks and if Asami would have said she was busy or no Korra wouldn't have known what do. She didn't really care for racing but if Asami liked it so much she wouldn't mind watching it with her.

''I LOVE it,'' Asami shouted '' But wait you have a tattoo?''

Korra simply nodded .''Riiight here,'' pointing to her tattoo on her rib on her right side, '' If you want I'll show it to you after I park.''Korra drove around a few times before finding a good spot to park. She turned off her car and looked at Asami ''Welp, supriiise,'' Korra grinned and Asami reached over to squeeze Korra in to a lung crushing hug.

'' Thank you so much,'' Asami squeaked kissing Korra on the cheek.

Korra rubbed the back of her neck and blushed '' You ready Motorhead,''

'' Hell yeah,'' Asami flipped her hair getting out the car chuckling at Korra staring.

 _' Spirits she's something else,'_ Korra thought following Asami out the car they walked to the stadium stood in line, checked in their tickets. When they got into the stadium they split up , Asami finding their seats and Korra buying the snacks. When Korra was finished she called Asami to see where she was walking in the aisle she saw Asami with her hand up and headed her way.

'' Korra I can't can't believe you brought me here,'' Asami said as korra took her seat.

'' Well it's about time people start doing nice things for you.'' Korra grinned while Asami blushed.

Asami pulled strand of hair behind her ear '' But all you do is nice things for me,'' she said.

'' Of course you're the reason I'm passing calculus with a B+," Korra exclaimed.

 _'This girl is the best'_ Asami admired '' Soo show me your tattoo.''

''Here hold this,'' Korra passed Asami some of the snacks and lifted the side of her shirt up showing her tattoo of the water element .'' I was gonna get fire element on the other side but my ex talked me out .''

 

Asami rub her finger down the tattoo " Did it hurt?'' Letting her eye wander she mentally praised Korra's body.

'' It wasn't anything I couldn't handle ,'' Korra smirked. Asami loved when Korra tried to show how tough she was . It was like korra was trying to impress her .'' You know you're gonna need to explain all this to me.''

'' I figured,'' Asami laughed.

* * *

  
They left the stadium at 4:13pm and headed to their next stop Korra had planned. ''Doesn't that just make you wanna race,'' Korra chuckled.

''Why yes I-?''Asami began before she questioned ''What else did you plan?'' raising an eyebrow.

'' I might have planned to take you indoor go karting . I mean I could let you beat my ass in Mario Kart but I figure you might have more fun doing it in person ,'' Korra glanced at Asami , loving the way her eye shined like an emerald .

''Gosh Korra this is just spoiling me now,'' Asami couldn't stop smiling .She was filled with excitement just from being with Korra and doing her favorite things.

They arrived at Ping's Indoor Racing 40 minutes later ''Now it's time for you kick my ass in racing, '' Korra said.

 

* * *

 

'' So everything go as plan '' Atin said adjusting his video camera .

''It went amazing , this was literally the happiest I've seen her , the way her face lit when she found out we were going to the Harbor City Races , the competitive spark that grew as she raced me it was worth the drive she was actually breathless ,'' Korra eagerly rambled.  
''And tomorrow I finally get to spend some time with Carmen again.''

Atin stroked his goatee as he listened to Korra '' And this is the racer engineer we're talking about right,'' he questioned.

'' Nooo Atin Carmen, Caaarmen,''sarcastically dragging it out the second time .

'' I would have thought you were talking about the other chick ,''Atin chuckled . He would always video chat Korra every few days and each time she would always bring Asami up.

'' I mean Asami is one of the most beautiful people I've ever seen , you know besides you of course,'' she admitted. '' And there's so much more to her then the looks , she has a beautiful mind too , Asami is pretty much the definition of perfect without even trying,''

''So you're into to her too ,'' Atin raised an eyebrow .

'' No ! Anyways I just don't think she's into me like that ,'' Korra quickly denied . ''And even If I did that would make things awkward. out of all my friends here she's the closest to me .Now that I'm in a thing with Carmen I don't need to worry if Asami just might be into me,''

''Asami doesn't give you any signs,'' he asked .

'' Sometimes she blushes here and there but only out of embarrassment , and you should know I'm bad at getting hints or whatever Carmen just straight out said she was into me . But Asami doesn't like me with Carmen she just said I could do better .''

''She doesn't like you with Carmen ,''

''Nah , and I'm not so sure why,Carmen is intriguing,'' Korra laughed to herself.

''Maybe Asami just wants you to her self ,'' Atin winked.

Korra's face reddened ''I doubt it , I know Carmen does , I just can't tell with Asami ,'' sounding a bit confused.

'' When are you gonna see Carmen,''

'' She text me she wants to hang but I didn't reply because I wanted to give Asami my full attention plus I don't know where to take her ,''

Atin placed his hand on his forehead '' What does she like ,'' he asked.

''Well she does like soccer maybe I'll take her to a soccer field and we can play,'' Korra suggested .

'' Compared to your date with Asami that's pretty sorry,'' he laughed.

Korra scowled at him '' Atin it wasn't a date! Asami is my friend I just wanted to do something nice for the girl she deserves it.''

''You're so into Asami ,'' still laughing.

''Am not ! In fact Carmen invited me to a party next Friday where obviously we're gonna be making out at,'' Korra pouted.

'' I bet you're just gonna be thinking of Asami the whole time ,'' Atin teased.

''Hahaha,'' she said sarcastically '' Am not.''

''I'm korra , I'm denial about being in love with my bestie who totes loves me back but we're both to scared to say how we feel because things can get like so awkward ,'' he mocked.

''Okay fine I may have a slight crush on Asami ,''she confessed.

''Slight girl?,'' he quirked his brow up.

'' Ugh alright I like Asami , but I also like Carmen ,''she admitted''And Carmen likes me back, I might as well have some fun.''

* * *

  
Today Korra practically had Asami on cloud 9 . She hadn't been taken out on a date? Or whatever it was in forever . When she got home it was herself alone with her thoughts until Opal called later in the evening.

''Whatchu you up to Sato,''

''Nothing's up but I do have something to tell you Op,'' Asami answered get searching for a nightgown to put on.

''Hit me with it ,'' Opal said.

''Well there's someone I'm interested in, '' Asami knew Kuvira was right Opal was her best friend and needed to know ''A girl,'' she smiled to herself thinking of the way Korra stared at her when flips her hair, she noted to herself to start doing that a little more.

''Ooo that's different is she older or younger than you ,'' Opal asked.

'' We're in the the same grade but i'm older but anyways Op she has no fucking clue I like her like ,'' she sighed in frustration'' You don't know how it feels to be so in love with someone who doesn't know I mean you had bolin wrapped around your finger from the start ,''

''Okay true but I think you're being a bit over dramatic ,''

'' That's the thing, I'm not! In my dreams i see us both together constantly and during day thoughst about her fill my mind .'' Asami confessed.

Opal laughed in disbelief ''Okay Sami' who is this girl?''

Asami took in a deep breath "Opal I think love Korra,''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Atin is pretty cool right ? 
> 
> Next chapter should come a little faster. 
> 
> Almost forgot quick visual of Korra's tatto:  
> http://korraislifee.tumblr.com/post/125408330983/visual-for-the-next-update-on-teenage-wasteland


	9. It's You That I Adore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beginning of Korra and Asami taking things to the next level ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this chapter shit gets cray !

Opal coughed dramatically in shock "Love?Asami,isn't that a bit too much ,''

Asami sighed ''Whatever I feel it's stronger than like or like like and I don't know how to express it I mean obliviously I can't tell her especially with our tournament starting Saturday.'' Asami figured that would only make things far more complicated .

''Tell her? It's so obvious ! I'm surprised Korra doesn't see it. Especially with that jealousy issue you got going on ,''Opal chuckled .

''I don't have a fucking jealousy issue , I just don't like hearing my friends talk about basic bitches,''Asami snapped.

''You know ,I think you should tried writing out how you feel ,'' Opal suggested. '' In my opinion it beats saying how you feel out loud.''

''Thank Op I'll try it ,'' Asami walked out her room to her kitchen .

''You know Asami Wu is throwing a party next Friday you should come and get your mind off Korra for a little bit ,''

When Asami made it downstairs she looked through her refrigerator ''I don't know Op I mean-,''

Opal interrupted ''Let me rephrase that , you're going to get your mind off Korra ,''

* * *

 

_**Tuesday, September 23** _

''You know I don't have a problem sitting with your friends,''Carmen smiled and squeezed Korra's hand .

Mako, Opal, and Bolin didn't have a problem either, but Korra knew Asami did .So Korra wanted to just avoid the tension in general ''Don't worry they're fine unless you want to,'' she offered stupidly . _'Please say no'_ Korra couldn't handle the deadly glares she knew Asami and Carmen would make towards each other.

''I'm just saying in general ,'' Carmen laughed ''You're so considerate Korra it's so cute I swear,'' giving Korra kiss on the lips.Korra's felt butterflies in her stomach when Carmen wrapped her arms around Korra's neck. Half way through their kiss the bell rung they finally came up for air.

Korra smiled ''I swear lunch needs to be a lot longer,'' leaving her forehead pressed against Carmen's .

Carmen smiled back'' Well I could always walk you to class, what do you have,''

''Calculus ,''Korra said taking Carmen's hand they started walking to Korra's class .

''I took that last year,'' she chuckled'' They just put me in advance math. You have film sixth period right ,''

''Yeah ,'' Korra said as they approached her math class .

Carmen faced Korra ''Text me then ,you might want to focus in math,'' she said resting her arms on Korra's shoulders .

''I will be sure to,'' Korra smirked as Carmen gave her a couple of quick pecks on her lips.  
Carmen saw Asami staring their way a gave her smug grin as she gave Korra one last kiss  
Asami simply smirked back, she wasn't going to give the satisfaction of whatever that bitch wanted even if her insides were lit.

* * *

  
Sixth period always seemed to pass the fastest but now that Korra wanted it to pass, it felt like it lasted forever. When the bell finally rung Korra rush out to see Carmen ''Yay you stayed for me ,'' Korra laughed as she readjusted her softball bag.

Carmen walked with Korra down the hall .''Actually I waited at Starbucks and just walked back,''

''The perks of not having a sixth period ,'' they laughed ''Well I'm going to the locker room you wanna walk me there,''Korra asked.

Carmen smirked ''Not really ,'' she grabbed Korra's bag ''Why don't you just change up in the bathroom that's what I used to do for soccer.''

Korra shrugged.''Well me and Asami usually walk down afterwards but I guess I might as well can you hold my backpack? ,'' she grabbed her softball bag from Carmen and gave Carmen her backpack.When Korra finished changing she walked with Carmen to her car .

'' I have a soccer game wednesday if you want to come ,'' Carmen smiled sheepishly .

Korra raised an eyebrow ''The team has a game wednesday?''

''No I'm on a club team,'' Carmen said sliding her hands around Korra's waist .

''Definitely I'll be there what time,'' Korra smiled.

''4,"Carmen leaned in.

''I'll be there just for you,'' Korra brushed her lips onto Carmen's and gave her a soft kiss.

''Bye Korra ,'' Carmen said softly moving some of her hair out of her face.

'' See you Carmen,'' Korra got into her car and drove down closer to the field. She checked her phone and saw she had a couple of texts from Asami she texted her she was down at the field and that she would see her when she got there. Korra got her bag from the backseat and walked to the field.

'' Hey Korra you're down here early ,''Opal said putting her cleats on.

''Yeh I just took my car down ,'' Korra said walking over throwing her bag next to the rest.  
When the rest of the team arrived they started warming up with their dynamic flexibility following their arm throwing routine.  
''So Korra who's your new girlfriend ,''June teased with a smirk on her face as she threw the ball to Korra .

Korra couldn't stop the grin from forming on her face ''June I don't have a girlfriend ,'' she denied throwing the ball back to June .

''No no I saw y'all two holding hands. It's Zula's and Kuvira's friend.,'' Yue chimed in.

''Carmen? ''Zula said.

''Oh my spirits were just friends,'' Korra whined.

''Uh huh sure jinora used to say that about Kai now look at them ,'' Mai laughed.

Asami just couldn't escape conversation about Carmen and it pissed her ''Ow Asami that was hard as fuck ,''Opal cried as she caught the ball eyes widening from the pain.

"Phrasing! Boom!'' Zula shouted making Yue and Mai laugh.

''Sorry Op I'll back up I didn't even realize ,'' Asami tried her best not to listen to the team conversation and just focus on her technique _'Korra should be holding hands with me'_ she threw the ball with anger behind it.

''Ow Sami,'' Opal cried again scowling at Asami.

Asami tried playing it cool ''Sorry I'm just on top of my game Op,'' she smirked.

''Uh huh I bet ,''Opal retorted sarcastically .

" I'm not a weak bitch,'' Asami winked.

* * *

  
"Alright girls you all worked your hardest today and that's what I like to see. That's the team I know we have tournament starting Saturday and I expect to see you all at Republic City park at 11:40am our game starts at 12:45. Coach P'li do you have anything to say,'' Coach Zaheer said.

''Nice job ladies and Asami make sure you ice your arm,okay? And you too Zula go ahead and break ,'' Coach P'li added.

After the team gathered their stuff Korra noticed Asami was already walking up . So she jogged to catch up with Asami ''Hey motorhead can you help me calculus tonight?'' She asked putting her arm around Asami's shoulder.

Asami's stomach fluttered at Korra's touch she wanted to be around Korra so much but she felt she was getting a little too possessive over Korra and maybe some time away could do her some good. '' Uh I would love to but no I.. ,'' _'Cmon Sato you turn down a lot of people'_ '' I have a study date with this guy,'' she lied.

Korra frowned ''Really? Who is he?''

''He's a sophomore you wouldn't know him but I'm sure you can figure something out,'' Asami played it cool and Opal walked up to them '' You ready Op,''Asami said walking away Opal followed.

''Asami ,'' Korra called after her but Asami didn't turn around '' Asami ,'' she uselessly tried again _'Is she mad at me,'_

An hour after Korra got home Carmen ended up texting Korra and invited her to hang with Kuvira and Baatar at the spot .Since Asami was on her date Korra decided to go.It was 6:20pm when Korra met up with Carmen, Kuvira, and Baatar .

They had been talking for ten minutes now but Korra's mind was distracted  
_'Why is she on a date?'_ Stirring the straw in her drink _'And with a sophomore_ ' ''Korra what's wrong '' Carmen said placing her hand on top of Korra's.

'' Huh , oh I just don't know how I'm gonna get this calculus done ,''she covered ''Asami usually helps me but she's on a date or whatever ,'' Korra frowned .

''Well Baatar is great at math ,'' Kuvira suggested.

''Yeah Korra I could help you ,'' Baatar added.

'' Fuck you're such a lifesaver I have my stuff In my car,''Korra exclaimed getting up from the table .

''Damn you're such a nerd ,''Carmen laughed

'' I'm nothing compared to Asami ,'' Korra joked.

Kuvira smirked '' I bet,''she mumbled to herself.

* * *

  
Asami didn't have date especially with a damn sophomore she just couldn't handle being alone with Korra right now. Everytime she saw Korra, she saw Carmen and it infuriated her. Which wasn't Korra's fault but she still couldn't stop herself from seeming like she was bothered, maybe she did have a jealousy problem, maybe she loved Korra just a little too much .Whatever it was Asami hated this side of her . _'Opal maybe right '_ she thought Asami decided she was going to try writing how she felt .Maybe that could help extinguish the black fire burning bright in her.

Asami sat down at her desk and got out a pen and paper from her backpack . She turned off her phone and began jotting the random thoughts in her head.

' _Just your best friend that's all I've ever been to you. But I'm just a girl who would love to be the center of your world ._  
_What am I doing watching Korra's movements pulling apart everything that she's doing damn Asami what the reason I switch and I freeze up ._  
_This isn't like me, I really don't like it and then when she calls I act like I don't want to be bother ._  
_I just can't help myself I'm in deep feels like I'm running outta breath._  
_Dammit I really want her it just fucking feels like I'm drowning i need some help not myself Korra you've got me in a daze for days and I don't have much to offer but my heart and soul and I guess it's not enough for you notice me ._

 _fuck,it sucks to be so love with someone who doesn't even know. You take over my mind I can't finish my thoughts Korra why can't you see there's love that's there for you inside of me what do I have to do for you to notice this you at her with lust with me it's just friendship._  
_I'm just not myself I need control because I don't have any left the only way to explain it I'm just going crazy._

 _I feel so pathetic but you haven't even heard fuck that new bitch that you like so bad I mean fuck that new bitch who gets to taste your lips and when you're kissing her I hope I'm in your head_ '

''This was a stupid idea ,''Asami said '' This shit doesn't even make sense ,'' getting up from her desk she decided to shower .

* * *

  
_7:15pm Opal: you've talk to Sami she hasn't replied to me_

_7:16pm Korra : she's on her date remember_

_7:18pm Opal: she doesn't have any date_

_'What the hell why did she lie to me'_ Korra thought as she put her phone back into her pocket ''I got go ,'' Korra said standing up from her chair.

''What's the hurry ,''Carmen said holding Korra's hand

''I said I'd help my mother with dinner,'' pretending to panic ''Shit she's gonna kill me,'' she played it off '' Bye guys ,'' she said giving Carmen a quick kiss and waving bye to Kuvira and Baatar.

Korra did not know why Asami felt like she had to lie _'I mean I could handle a simple no'_ she thought . She made it over to Asami's at 7:37pm and knocked on Asami's door .

Asami had just finished removing her make up when she heard a knock on her door . She dried her face and opened her door ''Korra what are you doing here ,'' letting Korra enter her room she closed her door.

''I thought I'd come by see how your date went ,'' Korra said sarcastically .

Asami quirked her eyebrow''It went well you could have just texted me you know.''

'' And you could just told me the truth ,'' Korra raised her voice ''That you just didn't feel like helping me ,''crossing her arms.

'' Korra ,''Asami called .

Korra took a seat on the edge of Asami's bed ''I can handle a simple no I mean why didn't you just say no I don't feel like it,''

''Because Korra if I would have said that you just would have assumed the something was wrong and tried comfort me and I. I just don't need that tonight I just wanted to be alone ,''

''So do you want me to leave ,'' she asked lowering her eyes.

Asami sighed walking up to Korra ''Well you're here now, '' she smiled placing her hand over Korra's shoulder '' I just need to go to my father's out house really quick stay here,''

'' Alright ,'' Korra said laying on Asami's bed,''And also um you look you look pretty you know without make up either,''Asami blushed as she walked out her room.Korra laid there for a couple of minutes before she started pacing around Asami's room she glanced at the desk and notice her name written on a paper _'Korra's movement?_ ' curious she took out her phone Korra took a picture of the letter lying back down she began reading

' _Fuck ,it sucks to be so love with someone who doesn't even know,'_

''So Korra ,'' Asami walked into the room and Korra jumped dropping her phone on her face .Asami laughed at her '' I'm sorry about lying to you ,'' she said laying next to Korra

 _'Holy fuck Asami likes me'_ Korra smiled hardly processing what she read. '' I could never stay upset with you motorhead.'' She took Asami's hand ''I'm actually glad you didn't have a study date ,'' Korra said playing with asami's skinny fingers.  
''Why? I mean you have girlfriend ,'' Asami said bitterly. ''I think I should get back into the dating world,'' she sighed.  
'' Then you really won't be able to help me ,'' Korra pouted.

'' I'd always make time for you Korra ,'' Asami assured Korra '' You always do it for me,''

''That's because you're my priority ,'' Korra admitted '' I mean uh I enjoy your company the most so I'd rather chill with you ,'' she tried cleaning it up but she could tell her face was on fire.  
'' No need to explain yourself self,'' they both smiled looking into each other's eyes not looking away Korra spoke first '' What ?''

'' You have pretty eyes,'' Asami said smiling shyly . They both kept their eye contact ''What?''  
Asami playfully asked back .

'' You have a pretty face ,'' Asami chuckled. And Korra blushed ''I should get going ,I have a physics exam in the morning,''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure check out some teenage wasteland art link below :
> 
> http://korraislifee.tumblr.com/post/125975357113/credits-to-opals-snapchat-my-art-for-teenage


	10. Innocence Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O to 100 real quick , real quick...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Asami tho.... ;)

**_Thursday , September 25_ **

 

Asami just finished helping Korra  with her math homework . She didn't know what it was but Korra had been pretty flirtatious with her for the past two days. Asami found it strange but at the same time she didn't mind either.

 

After Korra had read Asami's note she decided she wasn't  going to be the oblivious girl she never knew she was, now that she knew what Asami wanted she was gonna be the girl who would continue to make Asami fall in love.

 

'' Korra is it bad I'm nervous for our game Saturday ,'' Asami said spinning in Korra's desk chair .Saturday was the beginning of their tournament and everyone held high expectations for  her to deliver .

 

Korra walked to her dresser ''You're gonna do fine  Motorhead everyone says you're the best in the city.''she assured taking her shirt off digging in her drawer for a tank top to change into .

 

 _'Daaamn Korra ,'_ Asami tried to stop staring at Korra's abs from the corner of her eye. She coulda sworn Korra was flexing on purpose, _'If only I could just have hands on that...'_ She laughed to herself licking her lip _'... Or tongue,'_ Asami was sitting in Korra's desk chair and couldn't help but steal glances at Korra and her body.

 

'' You know I don't mind you starring Asami ,'' Korra chuckled pulling down her tank top she walked towards Asami .''I mean you did leave me a bruise at practice ,'' pointing to it on the side of her stomach.

 

Little did Korra know Asami knew how to play this game too. ''To be fair you could have moved out the way ,'' Asami grinned as Korra approach her . _' Pretty light brown skin I might have to taste that caramel Mmmm '_

 

''Still that softball hurt especially since it was launched by a canon, shit,'' Korra complained.

 

Asami scooted herself closer to Korra and lifted up her tank top lightly kissing the side of Korra's stomach.

 

''Damn you're such a baby.'' She giggled as a blush formed on Korra's face Asami ran her finger down Korra's stomach  '' Is that better ,'' she smirked looking up at  Korra.

 

'' I don't know Motorhead maybe second times the charm,'' Korra mused lifting her tank back up.

 

''You're just trying to show off for me aren't you,'' Asami stood up looking down into Korra's eyes

 

''Is it working,'' Korra spoke softly.

 

'Well I am getting wetter,' Asami smirked '' Just a little,'' She whispered next to Korra's ear .

 

Korra felt her heart race faster when Asami came so close to her face . And when she whispered in Korra's ear she felt the chills run down her spine . ' Fuck Asami made that hot,' Korra thought watching as Asami walked away to lay on her bed , Korra quickly followed lying down  next to Asami .

 

'' You know I think my lips are starting to hurt too,'' Korra teased.

 

Asami turned on her side to face Korra '' Then maybe your girlfriend isn't kissing you right,'' she said with a smug  grin on her face. Asami softly pressed her finger down on to Korra's bottom lip and let it drag down slowly ''Sorry Korra can't help you , I'm an engineer , not a doctor,''  she said flirtatiously with a deviously sexy grin on her face still glaring at Korra's lips .

 

' Fuck , I should get you monopoly since you wanna play so many games ' she thought biting down on her lip Korra couldn't deny  she was becoming more impulsive as  Asami was gazing at her lips she didn't enough restraint to keep playing and teasing '' Well then allow me help you ,''she said grabbing Asami's jaw breaking the tension  she placed her lips on Asami's and easily fell deep in to the kiss, sparks flew threw Korra's body and she was taken by surprise  when she found herself on her back with Asami on top of her . This was their first time kissing each other but to Korra it felt like she was already accostume to her lips.She pressed Asami's body  closer to hers as Asami  straddled Korra.  Korra smiled into the kiss as Asami moaned into her mouth  rocking her hips inward . Korra  loved how Asami's hand wrapped in the roots of her hair and the other along her neck.

 

Asami had dreamed of this moment being able to have Korra against her body and having Korra's  lips against hers . Asami wanted to own this moment .She couldn't help moaning into their passionate kiss when Korra pressed tighter against her ass guiding her rocking hips , Asami slowly pulled off Korra's bottom lip  entangling both her hands  in Korra hair. She felt herself being raised up as Korra sat up  beginning to suck and bite on the side of her throat . Asami threw her head back feeling the tingling sensation in between her thighs as Korra's hands groped her ass.

 

**_'All wanna do is get high by the beach get by by the beach...'_ **

 

Asami's phone rang loudly . 'Fuck ! Fuck !Fuck!' she cursed internally.

 

' ** _Get by baby baby bye bye.._** ' The phone continued ringing. Asami got off of Korra  answering her phone it was Opal . '' I'm glad things are going your way with Korra but could you please keep your phone on a table you called me like three times moaning into the damn phone .'' Opal complained'' Mmmm , Uuhhh, Mmmm,'' Opal said mimicking the moans she heard.

 

Asami became flushed with embarrassment ''Really Op you could have always hit ignore,''

 

Asami laughed ''Sato just do it . You're not the only one trying to have some fun.'' Opal said hanging up .

 

Asami hung up the phone  laying down next to Korra, who Asami wrapped in her arms  . They the watched tv and snuggled." I must say that was very informative session " Asami smirked placing her hand on top of Korra's

 

" I figured being an engineer you're more of a hands on learner '' Korra said kissing the nape of Asami's neck.

 

Asami laid her head down on Korra's shoulder playing on Korra's camera Korra resumed teasing her neck with her mouth . Asami felt weak at Korra's touch snapping some photos of them for fun. Asami pressed the gallery on her screen and looked at the photos she had just taken swiping left she saw something written and Asami double tapped to zoom in. 'Oh hell no' she abruptly got up" Hold  the fuck up Korra what is- ,'' ' _Fucking shit...oh my spirits'_ ''You fucking read my letter ,'' she yelled in anger and disbelief.''Can't fucking believe this shit.'' Asami threw her hands up Pacing back and forth .

 

Korra got up to try to calm Asami down ' _Son of a bitch_   _I'm such I'm dumbass'_ ''Asami I I'm sor-,''she said putting her hand on Asami's shoulder .Asami smacked Korra's hand away before she could even touch her.

 

Asami pointed her finger at Korra ''No you had no fucking right reading that shit ! It was personal Korra,'' spewing out backing Korra into a wall she glanced at herself in the mirror putting  two and two together ''So this is why you've been coming to me the past few days huh,''she thought about the hickey formed on her neck ''You just wanted to fucking hook up with me because you knew you could,'' a lump in Asami's throat began to form.

 

''No it's not like that Asami I promise,'' Korra pleaded.

 

''Shut up the fuck Korra,'' Asami snapped back '' You don't know how it feels to get used by people you love and then you do this to me especially after I told you everything with Iroh and the others  Korra ,'' Asami said with her voice faltering.

 

'' It's not fuckin close to that Asami will you PLEASE just listen to what I have to say  dammit!''

 

''Fuck no you don't get to read my PRIVATE paper  then act like I'll jump to listen to whatever bullshit  you wanna say because I'm so head over heels for you,'' she turned away from Korra ''I don't want to see you ever again ,''

 

Korra grabbed Asami's arm '' Asami wait... I'm sorry you're... my best friend . I'm yours ,''

 

Asami forcefully  moved her arm out of Korra's grip ''Nooo! Opal is my best friend and you are dead to me ,''

 

'' You don't understand ! I li-,'' grabbing Asami's hand has she tried to walk out her door.

 

Asami turned back around she slip her finger over Korra's wrist and used her thumb  to push Korra's Palm back towards her wrist '' I don't care Korra, don't fucken touch me you're  nothing to me now and if you dare show anyone that shit I'm kicking your ass,'' Asami spewed out watching Korra grunt in pain ,she let go and continued to walk out.

 

Korra chased after  her ''I'm sorry Asami talk to me.'' Asami didn't say one word she just was thankful Korra's parents weren't home to hear her yelling like this . Asami was shaking with anger when she  got into her car instantly wanting to tell Opal what happened and she took out her phone to text  her.

 

_6:45pm Asami : Opal I'm coming over_

_6:45pm Asami : so much shit I need to tell you._

 

Asami pulled off biting her lip trying not to cry she was filled with anger and sadness . She wanted to hate korra but the reality of it was  she still felt the same way about the girl  as before.

 

* * *

 

_7:02pm Korra: you busy_

_7:04pm Carmen : you need me_

_7:05pm that would be nice yeah_

 

At 7:15pm the doorbell rung and Korra  opened the door to let Carmen inside . When Carmen laid her eyes on Korra she  pulled her in for a hug .'' What happened Korra,'' she said with concern in her voice . Of course it was obvious Korra had been crying for the past 20 minutes.

 

'' I lost my best friend ,'' Korra said emotionless walking to sit down on her couch

 

'' Asami?'' Carmen questioned taking a seat next to her.Korra nodded her head trying not to cry at hearing her name . Carmen could see the sadness in Korra taking over '' I hate you seeing sad all like this,'' she said pressing a kiss on the side of Korra's forehead.'' You need some Neighbourhood and a blunt,'' she chuckled trying to bring a more positive vibe to the atmosphere .

 

'' You think ?''  Korra turned to Carmen .

 

Carmen ran her hands threw her hair ''I'm pretty damn sure, unless you don't smoke then  we totally don't have too ,'' she stood up '' I don't want you to feel I'm forcing you or anything.'' Carmen cleared up.

 

Korra didn't want to feel the pain anymore even though she knew she deserved it '' Let's do it,'' she said getting up with Carmen.

 

''You sure?''

 

'' Yeah it's what you think I need  right ,'' Korra said walking out her front door , Carmen followed .

 

Carmen took Korra  to her black Mini Cooper  they got in the car and Carmen drove off pulling up to the front of her own house she  turned th radio up '' This is song is fucken life, ''  Carmen said taking a container she had in her glove compartment out she turned off her engine ,singing along to W.D.Y.W.F.M by ,The Neighborhood ''Three days before, she told me that I don't even try, She's crazy, though, I guess there's something wrong inside ...'' She sung rolling her blunt  up Carmen gave Korra one she had already rolled.

'' Okay since this is your first time don't hit it too hard on your first try ,'' Carmen said lighting Korra's blunt.

 

Korra inhaled trying to imitate her ex whenever he smoked  and when she exhaled  all Korra knew was her throat was burning and she couldn't stop coughing .''Fuck.''

 

'' You good bae ,'' Carmen laughed taking another hit from her blunt  ''You'll get it ,''

Korra tried again  going  exhaling the  smoke from her mouth'' Better?''  Korra nodded in response. '' You listen to MGK?'' Carmen asked turning up the radio  

 

'' I listen to a lot of things,'' Korra laughed taking a hit from her blunt  she bobbed her head to the music playing

 

**_' See that’s what the fuck I’m talkin about right there'_ **

 

'' Yeah yeah, I just wanna live ,'' Carmen chuckled exhaling smoke out her nose and mouth ''Let me smoke my weed in public, eat this In-N-Out burger,''she continued  rapping to Korra.

 

'' Can I, live? Sleep in till mothafuckin noon ,'' Korra joined in and Carmen put her hand on Korra's thigh ''and fuck my bitch. You know what I’m saying? That’s my perfect world right there,'' they laughed .  Korra felt so chilled out  listening to  music being in Carmen's company it was what she needed not to mention this blunt was getting to her.

 

''  But I’m just being real. A lil' irresponsible but I don’t really give a fuck how you feel. Cause this ain’t your life. This is all my shit, my shit.Don’t worry about where I’m at, who I’m wit. Commenting on the words that come from my lips.Bitch, please excuse my wrist  
While I whip, whip, whip, whip,'' they rapped on beat in unison both whipping their arms. Korra was enjoying her self more than she thought she was.

 

'' How are you feelin?,'' Carmen asked.

 

'' I feel like a leaf ,'' taking one last hit she exhaled smoke through her nose ''Trapped in a jar with a hole in the lid so a nozzle to a high powered leaf blower  can fit in the hole with the leaf blower turned on low ,''

 

'' That shit was deep bae,'' Carmen said .

 

''Do you have have any more of these things ,'' Korra said holding her roach.

 

''No but I have this ,''Carmen digged in her purse getting a little pipe out  handing it to Korra  '' All you do is put this in the little bowl light it and inhale ,'' she said turning on her car she rolled her windows down letting the excess smoke out .''You hungry Korra ,''

 

''Hella hungry Carmen u know what sounds good right now,'' she looked at Carmen '' Taco Bell,''

 

'' I'm always a slut for Taco Bell ,'' Carmen said turning her car on driving off .

 

'' And for me ,'' Korra said pressing her hand on Carmen's thigh she laughed.

 

Carmen moved Korra's hand away ''Stop Korra that's making me wet ,'' she blushed.

 

When they made it to the drive through they ordered more food than they needed and ate it all in the Taco Bell  parking lot . Silence fell between them as they  laid back in their seats listening to the music.

 

' ** _All the pretty stars shine for you, my love_  
Am I that girl that you dream of   
All those little times you said that I'm your girl   
You make me feel like your whole world' **

'' I'll wait for you, babe, that's all I do, babe  
Don't come through, babe, you never do,'' Carmen sung in her own world .

 

Korra held her hand '' Thanks Carmen, I mean it ,'' Korra said exhaling the smoke through her nose coughing her heart out again.

 

Carmen chuckled and gave Korra's hand a squeeze.'' I've been thinking  I've been starting to care a lot about you ,'' Carmen turned to face Korra ''And I don't want to rush anything but you the only girl I'm into and I think I'm okay with taking the next step when you're ready,''she said shyly .

 

''You mean you actually want a relationship with me '' Korra said sounding like it was such a surprise.

 

'' I mean how could I not ,'' Carmen flushed  giving a coy smile she leaned into kiss to Korra.''What do say wanna be my girlfriend ,'' She asked skittishly biting down on her lip .

  
Korra leaned back in to kiss Carmen  '' Yeah I'd like that ,'' ' _if it means getting Asami out of my head'_  but really Korra wasn't so sure. What she wanted was her best friend back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ready for the hate mail haha 
> 
> Next chapter is Wu's party yay
> 
>  
> 
> Songs mentioned in order  
> High by the beach by Lana del Rey  
> W.d.y.w.f.m by the neighbourhood  
> Almost by machine gun kelly (mgk)  
> Pretty when you cry by Lana del Rey


	11. The Party & the After Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Besides a party at Wu's Carmen is what? Lolita is who ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's kinda short and took a little longer but on the plus side I thought you might want a visual for Carmen & Atin 
> 
> Check it out Below:
> 
> http://korraislifee.tumblr.com/post/126645488248/visual-aka-korras-exes-carmen-atin-for

_**Friday, September 26** _

 

Asami hadn't seen Korra at all today which was a hundred percent because of the fact she was avoiding her .  Asami thought she was doing a great job but that changed when Carmen approach her.

 

'' Asami,'' Carmen called running towards her ''Wait up,'' she called catching up with Asami .

 

'' Can I help you?''  Asami said looking miffed as she rested her hand on her hip.

 

'' Look I know you don't like me or you're apparently jealous of me or whatever but I'm here for Korra, not any drama,'' Carmen assured.

 

' _I'm gonna kick Korra's ass_ ' she unconsciously balled her hand into a fist ''Who told you that lie,'' she laughed in disbelief .

 

'' Well Ashanti,'' Asami scowled and Carmen grinned '' Asami when you have a couple of classes with Wu and the lower classmen you'd be surprised how many people talk about wanting to get with you .I don't see why  but  ,'' Carmen shrugged and Asami unclenched her fist .''Anyways Korra doesn't know I'm talking to you and I don't know what she did so bad to you but  please look in to forgiving her she needs you . You're her best friend ,''

 

''Was her best friend,''Asami corrected.

 

Carmen raised her eyebrow not buying it.''Bullshit,''she chuckled placing her left hand on Asami's shoulder  '' You took  my cousin back  after he fucked another girl then fucked you afterward on the same day,'' Carmen said bluntly Asami's eyes widen and a scowl formed on her face '' And after, this was surprising, after he forgot your fucking birthday  and stood you up because he was fucking another bitch Asami,'' she continued Asami  couldn't believe Carmen of all people knew this . She felt stupid as Carmen listed some of the things Iroh had done to her throughout their relationship ''That's some beyond fuck up shit right there.  So I know you're going to forgive Korra and I can't stand seeing her all beat up over you so please just speed this process up .'' Carmen turned walking away Asami was just stunned and had another reason why she didn't like Carmen, the bitch was Iroh's cousin she glared at Carmen as she walked off. Carmen  turned back '' Unless  what Wu says is true  you're just jealous of what goes on between me and Korra .'' She smirked.

 

Asami walked up to Carmen and spoke with annoyance in her voice '' Korra is dead to me and you are a non factor in what goes on between us so don't think I have some  obsessive hatred over you because I'm soooo damn jealous you get to fuck around with her ,'' stepping closer to Carmen  '' Well this is what I let  your little girlfriend do to me ,'' pointing to the hickey on her neck '' and since you're at it why don't you check the side of her stomach I did that to her because if I wanted her I could have her ,'' she walked off . ' _This bitch really brought up Iroh '_ she growled to herself. _' Soooo close not having to deal with that bullshit sooo fucking close '_

 

* * *

 Today had been officially the worst day Asami has had this school year as she did a fairly successful job avoiding  Korra when she could , thoughts of Korra still haunted her mind and daydreams. One side of her thought maybe she was too harsh along Mako Opal and Bolin the other side was more like she go fuck herself she will just hurt you anyways . But Asami already was hurt  Korra just wanted her body. Along with half of the people at that school but  Asami actually thought  Korra liked her for  the true nerd she was.

 

'' Do you think this dress is too slutty ,''Asami  asked searching through her closet she pulled out a little red party dress. Asami learned from her break up with Iroh sitting around and moping wasn't going to bring her any happiness. So tonight she planned to go all out.

 

'' Try it on  ,'' Opal said.Asami tried on the dress doing a little spin for Opal _' I bet Korra would have love this'_ she sighed.

 

'' Perfect !'' Opal exclaimed as she  examined her dress '' YASSS ASAMI YAASSS ,'' she clapped her hands praising Asami  . Opal noticed the weak smile on Asami's face ''Don't worry Sami tonight I'm sure you'll find someone to get Korra off your mind,'' ' _Damn right I am '_

She thought getting ready to curl her hair .

It was a hour before they left with Huan making it to the party at 8:43 pm. The party was already lit Opal called Bolin who was talking to Korra and Carmen .

 

'' Opal is here! ,'' Bolin exclaimed putting his phone back into his pocket. Bolin and Mako helped Wu set up the party and Korra and Carmen came along shortly to join them. Korra  wasn't really having the best day but being with her girlfriend and friends helped a little .

 

''Then I'm sure Asami is with her ,'' Korra said sadly and Carmen slid her arm around  her waist.

 

'' Hey man she just needs some time to cool off ,'' Bolin said patting Korra on the back .

 

'' Don't worry when I'm done talking to her you are gonna be back to two peas in a pod,'' Mako added . Playfully hitting Korra's shoulder.

 

Carmen pulled Korra to the crowd '' C'mon Korra dance with me,''

 

''Uh I'm not much of a dancer,'' Korra said scratching the back of her neck .

 

Carmen smirked pulling Korra closer to her '' Then I'll dance for you ,'' Carmen said wrapping her arms around korra's neck.

 

''Oooopppaall ,'' Bolin  yelled as he ran up to Opal lifting her up in a big hug .

 

Opal blushed and Asami watched them awkwardly '' Hey Sweetie how is the party so far ,'' Opal said taking Bolins hand in hers'

 

'' Opal it is turnt ,'' Bolin yelled over the music. ''Hey Asami , '' he said giving her a hug.

 

'' Hey Bo ,'' Asami said.

 

'' You still mad at korra,'' he asked getting hit in the arm by Opal ,''Ow ,'' he rubbed his arm

 

''Shhh! ,'' Opal scowled at Bolin and he shrugged .

 

''It's okay Opal  , I think I'm gonna get a drink ,'' Asami said walking inside she found the spiked punch and pour herself a cup.  Scanning the crowd she wanted to see who she could talk to. When she laid her eyes on Korra and Carmen dancing together she formed a slight frown on her face ' _That should be me_ ' she thought taking a sip from her cup ' _Maybe I was overreacting.... No you have a right to be mad_ ' Asami was caught off guard when Wu approached her pouring himself a drink .

 

''Rawr,'' he scrunched his lip up and flicked his fingers like a claw '' I see you out there Sami  watching Korra like your prey.''Asami couldn't even respond she was pretty confused. ''Well you better hold your ground lesbians are very territorial you know,'' he laughed .

 

''Wu that's ridiculous ,'' Asami scowled looking to the crowd staring as Carmen was dancing and kissing on Korra who is standing there a little awkwardly.''Is it Sami ?'' Wu smirked and walked away while Asami rolled her eyes.

 

She poured herself another drink downing it she decided to dance into the rest of the crowd finally finding a cute guy to dance with . ''This must be my lucky night,'' the guy said wrapping his arms around Asami's waist.

 ''Play your cards right it just might be ,'' she leaned in placing her lips on his the kiss was awful  it was like he wanted eat her instantly biting down on Asami's lip when she pulled  back  she tried to smile '' stay right here I'm gonna get another drink,'' she said knowing she wasn't coming back especially when she could taste the blood from her lip.

Asami  walked back to the drink table pouring herself another cup. ' _Why can't I just find someone'_ she groaned walking to a corner in the room she watched the drunk teens dance and grind as the techno music blared from the speakers. Asami scrunched her face up in disgust as she saw Carmen dancing off beat with some other guys  but she didn't see Korra she scanned the room trying to spot her ' _Why should you even care you're done with her... But I still love her'_ she debated with herself.

 

'' You good?'' A darkred skinned girl approached Asami.

'' Huh? Oh yeah,'' Asami said coming out of her thoughts.

The girl was beautiful to Asami maybe this was a girl for her or maybe she was over thinking things either way she planned to go all out and so far she was failing . '' I'm Lolita by the way,'' the  girl smiled .

'' Lolita,'' Asami chuckled ''That's a Lana Del Rey song,'' she joked. '' I've never seen you at RCH.''

 

Lolita took a sip out of her cup '' That's cuz I go to harbor city high,'' she talked over the music .

 

'' And I'm Asami ,'' she smiled '' You wanna dance?''

 

'' I thought you'd never asked,'' Lolita grinned as Asami took her hand pulling her into the crowd.

 

Korra decided to go out onto the balcony two get some fresh air its was hot and sweaty in there and reeked of alcohol and weed. Korra drove so she didn't drink and Carmen was drinking enough for the both of them . She leaned  on the rail looking at the stars trying to ignore the couple making out next to her  thoughts of Asami filled her mind  she hadn't felt this empty since she left Atin . She sighed wanting to go home.

 

Asami didn't know how she went from dancing to making out with this girl  but there she was against the wall lips locked with Lolita ' _She almost moves her tongue as good as  Korra'_ she thought  pulling back  looking in Lolita's eyes  they didn't have the same affect as looking into Korra's big blue electrifying eyes. _'I can't do this '_ she thought .'' I'm sorry Lolita ,'' I gotta go check,on my friend ,'' she lied leaving finding her way back to the drink table  Asami hated how thoughts of Korra plagued her mind . Chugging down a drink Asami knew she was drunk  and she went out to the balcony to get some air. ''Shit,'' Asami accidentally said out aloud when she laid eyes on Korra . Korra turned around to she Asami cheeks flushed  to Korra to still looking beautiful as ever.

'' Asami can we talk,'' Korra asked  and Asami walked closer to her .

 

''Nooo,'' Asami slurred as she walked towards Korra '' I  have something I wanna say you ,  you just had to fuck everything up did-didn't you I fucking hate how much I love your cute face you asshole," she babbled.

 

Korra could tell Asami was lit off her ass  but she still thought she better try to say what was on her mind '' Asami look I need you to know I'm sorry i read your letter ,'' Korra smiled at how Asami gazed at her '' I wasn't using you Asami I wanted to stop being so blind to how you really feel ,'' Asami gazed blankly into korra's eyes '' I need you to know that letter made so happy that I can't say I wish I hadn't read because I really feel the same way Asami I do. I just wished I would of got your permission first ,''

 

''You you knooow what you did was stupid.. you were stupid ,''  Asami slurred.

 

''Your right Asami  I was stupid I just wanted to show you I could be the girl you dream of ,'' gazing back into Asami's eyes Asami gave Korra a coy grin.

 

Asami leaned in to kiss Korra  ''You still can ,'' she said closing her eyes but Korra pulled back before their lips made contact '' I'm sorry but I can't  ,'' Asami frowned in shock and with confusion '' Carmen is my girlfriend now . ''

 

The Anger began to show in Asami's tone ''Then wha what  was the fucking point of all this ,'' Asami snapped ''Fucking asshole ''  Asami pushed Korra back storming off . Korra sighed and scowled at the Couple starring at her ' _Damn I need blunt'_ she leaned on the edge of the balcony looking at the stars again ' _Spirits help me . '_ she stayed out there  texting Atin for another hour before Carmen found her.

'' Korra are you, are you ready?'' Carmen walked over to Korra leaning on the rail next to her.

 

''C'mon I've  been for ready the past hour ,'' Korra said with a hint of annoyance _'Bout fucking time'_ she held Carmen hands as she walked through the crowd . Her attention turned from the door when she saw Asami dancing suggestively with some guy with ' _Iroh...nah, nah, nah'_  Korra knew Asami didn't want to see her and would be upset but that was better than hooking up with Iroh. Especially when she was wasted Korra figured Asami didn't want any more regrets . Korra watched  as Iroh walked to the drink table and poured the punch in two cups .  but she noticed he only stirring up one ' _Awh hell no '_ she pulled Carmen with her walking through the crowd  .''Wait for me at the door,'' she said sternly.

 

''Sure thing daddy,''   Carmen said stumbling towards the door .

 

Korra didn't even pay it any attention. She made it to Asami before Iroh did. Korra grabbed Asami's forearm '' Asami I'm taking you home ,'' she yelled over the music

 

'' No Korra Iroh is gonna take me home why don't  you take your girlfriend home ,'' She yelled back.

 

'' Just listen to me I'm going to take you home to make sure you're safe,''Korra snapped.

 

'' Whatever Korra Iroh is a big strong man he can protect me just fine,'' Asami said turning her back on Korra .

 

'' That just might be the problem,'' she said to herself grabbing Asami's shoulder.

 

Iroh returned with the two drinks .''What are you doing here,''  

 

Korra got in front of Asami, she  looked Iroh up and down mad dogging him ,'' I thought I told you to stay away from Asami ,'' she said.

 

Iroh chuckled '' I don't listen to what juniors have to say ,'' Iroh snarled ''Me and Asami are where having alittle fun ,'' he said giving Asami a cup .

 

''Korra just leave you have  youuu have no reason to be here ,'' Asami slurred just about to raise her cup to her lips.

 

Korra quickly took it back out of her hands ignoring her remarks  '' Look I don't know what you did to this shit, but she has had enough don't you think ,'' Korra said protectively pulling Asami closer to her .

 

'' I didn't do anything to that drink ,'' Iroh said nonchalantly making it seem Korra was being paranoid.

 

'' Well since she doesn't need the drink, I'll take it ,'' she said chugging it halfway down ' _Wait maybe that wasn't so smart'_  she kicked Iroh's knees out dropping him to the ground spilling his drink on himself.  ''Asami you're going home with me ,''Korra said throwing down the her cup on Iroh ' _Shit need to get home'_ Asami tried to resist but Korra didn't have in her to keep debating with Asami so she lifted her up over her shoulder  and walked out the door with Carmen  when they  made it to the car Korra buckled Asami in the back seat  . Getting into the car herself she started driving off she could feel herself wanting to drift to sleep  but she was determined to drop these girls off when she arrived to Carmen's she knew she wouldn't be able to bring Asami back home she pulled off going straight home  she could feel her muscles loosening up .

 

Korra made it home About one in the morning she unlocked and opened her  front door  up first then went back for Asami   ' _Son of a bitch did tried to drug her_ ' Korra prayed she could  at least  get Asami inside she picked her and Asami felt  twice as heavy compare to the last time she carried her . But Korra digged deep carrying her up the stairs she thanked the spirits  when she placed Asami on her bed .Korra Quickly tried her best to tuck Asami in her bed she kneel down holding her hand.

"Im sorry , I guess  I'm just glad you're  safe," she sighed cutting off her lamp on the night stand she fell back on to the floor , passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://korraislifee.tumblr.com/post/126645488248/visual-aka-korras-exes-carmen-atin-for
> 
> Hope you guys liked it your guy's comments are the best I swear
> 
> Next chapter will be their first softball game :)


	12. Who Else is Gonna put up With me This way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Start of the 1st season game . And maybe quite possibly the start of something else?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god of your opinions and comment keep me invested in this . Sorry for the long wait, to make up for it I drew something from the chapter.

_'' Asami can we talk,'' Korra asked  and Asami walked closer to her ._

_''Nooo,'' Asami slurred as she walked towards Korra '' I  have something I wanna say you ,  you just had to fuck everything up did-didn't you I fucking hate how much I love your cute face you asshole," she babbled._

_Korra could tell Asami was lit off her ass  but she still thought she better try to say what was on her mind '' Asami look I need you to know I'm sorry i read your letter ,'' Korra smiled at how Asami gazed at her '' I wasn't using you Asami I wanted want to stop being so blind to how you really feel ,'' Asami gazed blankly into korra's eyes '' I need you to know that letter made so happy that I can't say I wish I hadn't read because I really feel the same way Asami I do. I just wished I would of got your permission first ,''_

_''You you knooow what you did was stupid.. you were stupid ,''  Asami slurred._

_''Your right Asami  I was stupid I just wanted to show you I could be the girl you dream of ,'' gazing back into Asami's eyes Asami gave Korra a coy grin and Korra placed her lips onto Asami's .  The kiss didn't last long before Asami pulled back dazed from it ''You are the girl I dream korra,''_

_''After our game how bout I take you out,''_

_''Our game ?''_

 

Asami shot up squinting her eyes ''Holy shit, I have a game.'' noticing this wasn't her bed or her room she wondered out all places why she would end up in Korra's room ."What the fuck,'' she whispered,'' Tell me I didn't do anything stupid." Sitting up Asami looked down _'Korra_ ,' she saw Korra passed out on the floor ' _What the fuck happened last night ?_ ' Asami felt her headache coming on so she got some of the Excedrin Korra kept in her drawer taking two  she sat back down on the edge of  Korra's bed trying to remember what happened last night. She thought about texting Opal  but  she didn't know where her purse or phone was _' Shit'_ she walked around Korra's room  looking for her purse.' _Ugh I left it in Huans car'_

 

Korra heard fumbling in her room . She tried raising her head to see who it was but felt dizziness come over her "Asami? ,'' she called _'I thought I took her home'_ trying to remember why Asami was in her room the last thing she remembered was she was going to take Carmen and Asami home . ''Why are you on the floor Korra ,'' Asami asked facetiously . Korra tried getting up but felt weak as  she failed trying to stand up  ''I don't know,'' still struggling  trying to remember what happened. ''But I can't stand up,''

 

''What you mean you can't stand up?''

 

''Exactly what the hell I fucking said Asami,'' Korra mentally slapped herself for sounding so rude.''Look I'm sorry I'm  just a little scared. Can you pick me up?''  

 

Concern showed in Asami's face ' _Did I hurt her... Nooo I could have... Fuck but I tried to kiss her ugh_  ' she kneeled down and scooped Korra up . Korra was surprisingly lighter than Asami had enticapated. ''Korra what happened ?'' Korra gave  Asami a glare ''Right you don't know,Sorry, uh do you have any clothes I could borrow,'' Asami chuckled nervously placing Korra onto her bed .

 

Korra squinted her eyes in confusion '' Um... why exactly?,''

 

''Well I'd hate to go out your room dress like this. Especially with your parents here, I can't look trashy Korra, so do you have any clothes I could borrow,''

 

''Look in my bottom drawer there should be some joggers and the drawer above it is where I keep my shirts ,''Korra laughs it was cute to her how Asami wanted to maintain a certain image for her parents.

 

Korra  managed to sit up rubbing her temples she caught a glimpse of Asami sliding on Korra's light grey joggers and putting her white top that had the four elements on it. Korra's eyes were fixed on Asami.''You can keep the shirt ,'' Korra grinned. '' I think it looks better on you.''

 

Asami turned her head to Korra smiling back ''What about the joggers,'' Asami joked.

 

''Those are my favorite pair but I guess,''

 

Asami laughed softly ''I'm just joking.''  Walking to sit on the edge of the bed opposite side of Korra .

 

'' It's 6 the morning why are up so early ,'' Korra asked. changing the subject as she checked the time on her phone.

 

Asami shrugged ''I just had a bad dream,''

Korra's eye shot straight to Asami  ''Oh really what happened ,''she frowned.

 

''You don't need to worry about,'' Asami said getting a little defensive.

 

''Well I always worry about you,''  Korra smiled at Asami .

 

''Then stop!'' Asami said abruptly '' I'm not your girlfriend Carmen is the one you should worry about not me, since she always comes first.''  Asami dropped her eyes.

 

''Asami that's not true you should know that ,'' Korra said softly .

 

''Please stop talking to me like this,'' Asami shot back .

 

''Like what?'' Korra frowned.

 

Asami stood up ''Like I mean the world to you, like you'd do anything for me . I'm  so tired of it Korra, I mean you know how I felt about you. And you always find a way to make it seem you might just feel the same way about me ... It's like your fucking waterboarding my heart and I can't take it. I'm gonna go Korra. ''

 

''No it's still dark and gloomy out,'' Korra interjected. ''Let me just get dress and I'll take you home ,'' she said rushing to get up, she wanted to vomit. Korra tried stopping Asami but her phone rang  and Korra picked it up ''Hello?''

 

'' Baby how are you ,'' Carmen asked.

 

''I mean I just feel tired and dizzy  i guess ,''  Korra spoke as she looked to Asami and  gestured to give her a minute . And Asami rolled her eyes sitting in Korra's desk chair.'' Did you really let me drive home drunk ,'' she said

 

'' You weren't drunk Korra, but you kept  saying 'You need to get home'...something about 'that bastard',who ever that was,''

 

''Then why can't I remember that.''

 

'' You took a roofie for Asami that's all ,''

 

''And you still let my drive,''

 

''Well me and Asami were in no better position. Look you saved your best friend  from spirits know what I'm proud of you baby, did you end up dropping her off ,''

 

''Yeah she's home,''

 

''Is everything alright with you? You know  I'm so excited to watch you play today ,''Carmen laughed

 

'' I'm fine I probably just need a cold shower or something. Talk to you later ,''

 

''Bye Korra ,''  Asami frowned  watching Korra walk into her bathroom, splashing her face. She couldn't believe Korra was actually dating Carmen it was like a blow to her stomach when thought about it one moment she was making out with Korra , and next she goes out to get a fucking girlfriend _'What does Carmen have that I don't '_ Asami questioned to herself ' _Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated Korra...Why?'._

 

As Korra thought about it she realized what happened she remembered seeing Iroh stirring something into a drink and it came back to her  he was gonna give it to Asami  ' _That bastard ... But why would I drink it ? I'm not that stupid_ ' staring at her reflection in the mirror Korra tried remembering why she dranked the out of the cup _' '' I didn't do anything to that drink ,'' Iroh said nonchalantly making it seem Korra was being paranoid._

_'' Well since she doesn't need the drink, I'll take it ,'' she said chugging it halfway down...'_ she  palmed her face ' _Spirits I'm so stupid,'_ '' Okay Korra you're going to fix things with Asami and you are going to take her home ,'' opening her bottom cabinet under the sink she reach in the back to get the pipe Carmen gave her  . Korra felt she needed a quick hit or two before facing Asami.

 

"Can we talk ," Korra said exiting the bathroom door .

 

"Look thanks for last night letting me crash here or whatever and I'm sorry for  trying to kiss you but I think it's best if we associate on the field only ." Korra kneeled in front of Asami letting out a breath " Asami I am going to talk and say what I  need to say  and we're not leaving until I finish," she said sternly.

 

And Asami looked dumbfounded at Korra's dominant demeanor '' Korra did you just get high in your fucking bathroom  ,'' Asami could smell the smoke coming from it .'' You know we have a fucking game today,''

 

Korra laughed ''Asami I'm not high,'' she protested as she stood up. "Look you know I've already said sorry and I don't know if you forgive me or even care . I know I was wrong to  read that letter  but I'm gonna be honest with you knowing that felt that way practically made it worth moving half way across globe , leaving my old life and my old friends. Having you as my best friend or maybe someday more is worth it I don't want to lose you and I'm not going to, I need you  Asami . " she  said walking to her closet getting  a small box from her top shelf

 

Asami gulped "Is that all?"

 

 " I couldn't sleep  that night so I, I made you this   . " handing her the small box  Asami looked up at her before opening it. Inside the box was a silver necklace with a poorly sculpted future industries gear with a K in the middle "I know it doesn't mean anything but I care about you Asami ,'' she said  grabbing a tank top  from her drawer she took her off shirt.

 

Asami sighed to herself she couldn't help but give in no one ever really went through this much to win her back and she hated how Korra always found a way to make her feel like she was the most important girl in her world but in reality she was never that " Korra just promise me you won't go through my personal shit.''

 

Korra turned her head" You  mean... '' putting her tank top on ," You forgive me,"  Korra's face lit up . As she began to change into her softball pants.

 

" Yes Korra now can I go,"  she said sarcastically Discreetly checking out Korra body Asami couldn't help it. 

 

" No I'm not finished and just so you know I still don't mind you staring as long as you kept it our secret,"  Asami's cheeks flushed and Korra chuckled quietly  buttoning her pants and pulling up her zipper. " I wanna talk about the letter . Did you really feel that way ," Korra said taking a seat on her bed slipping her feet in her sliders.

 

"I still do Korra but maybe we shouldn't take it that far right  ,'' Asami  admitted because there was no point in denying.

 

''Of course I just missed you,'' Korra got up to hug Asami pulling her up outta the desk chair _' I missed this,'_ Asami thought, relaxed into the hug.

 

Asami coughed. '' You smell like weed Korra ughh '' she teased.

 

" Shut up , I'm just I get to be there for you.'' They smiled at each other making awkward eye contact ''So.. how bout  I drop you off , I mean we do have a game to win ,"

 

"Sounds good to me"

 

* * *

 

'' Come on Korra you got this number 14 ,'' Carmen yelled from the stands .

 

'' You got it Kid , '' Mako joined in.

 

It was the second inning and Korra was up to bat . She got into her batting stance tuning out  the crowd and the teams cheering . The pitcher pitched the ball and Korra watched it go by .

 

''Ball !'' The Ump exclaimed.

 

''Goood eye ,'' Opal chanted.''Good eye! Good eye! Good eye!,''

 

''Ball!'' The team joined in.

 

''Good eye!Good eye! Good eye!,''

 

''Ball!''

 

'' Ball! Ball! Ball!''

 

''Good eye!,''

 

''Ball! Ball! Ball!,''

 

''Good eye!,''

 

The  pitcher inhaled letting a grunt out as she released the ball Down the middle  Korra hit a line drive down the hole in between second and shortstop . Making it to second Zula was up to up to bat.

 

''Keep it going number 3 ! '' Mako called .

 

'' You got It Zula ,'' Bolin yelled with excitement.

 

Korra waited for the pitcher to release the ball before taking a lead off .

 

''Strike !'' The Ump exclaimed.

 

And Korra went back to second ,''Hey you , on two ! Wiiiigle , wiggle , wiiiigle!'' They called from the dugout .

 

Korra laughed wiggling her hips for a little .  She looked to coach Pli giving her the sign to steal.

Korra focused on the pitcher and took off  to third . Zula hit a grounder to second and the second base woman  threw the ball to first  getting the out . '' Alright Speedy Gonzalez , I see putting on them burners out there  ,'' Yue teased Standing on deck '' Kuvira get on a helmet  you're after me ''.

 

Korra watched as Opal stood in the batters box

 

''Four then one girls! Four then one,'' the catcher called .

 

''Come on Op, bring me home ,'' Korra called but the pitcher threw a strike'' See the ball kid you got it,''

 

Opal nodded stepping out of the batter's box she took a practice swing.'' Aye Babe  you got it ,'' Bolin shouted from the crowd.

 

Two hours into the game the score was 8 to 6  and this was the last inning .The bases were loaded and the count was three one with two outs  . The pitcher threw an inside ball and  Asami hit the line drive right thru the hole in between  first and second bringing Kuvira , Yue, and Mai home  every one cheer while Asami stayed at third .

As June was out to bat  she was struck out the ump called game. The girls circled up  chanting the opponents name then going to shake their hands.

 

* * *

 

After the  game  They all hung out at The Spot until Carmen convinced Korra to ditch. Carmen took Korra  to get high the beach  and they laid on the sand watching the waves .

'' Korra I've been meaning to ask you, who tried to drug Asami ?''

 

''It was her  shitty ex boyfriend ,'' Korra cringed ,''iroh.''

 

Carmen frowned '' what a psycho ,''

 

'' I swear I just want deck the shit outta him,''

 

''Believe me you're not  the only ,''  

 

'' I just hate the way he treated Asami you know,''

 

Carmen nodded'' I love how proctective you are over your friends,''

 

'' I never had that ,''

 

Korra placed a kiss on Carmen's  forehead '' you do now ,''Holding her hand Carmen rested her head on Korra's shoulder '' I dare someone to try to fuck with you'' they chuckled '' I fucking dare them.'' Korra luaghed pressing a kiss on Carmen's cheek.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These next chapters are gonna be ;) not just in a sexual way lol but especially Carmen. Whatever that means .
> 
> To Asami in korra's borrow clothes:  
> http://korraislifee.tumblr.com/post/127441581963/color-version
> 
> To see Korra's gift to Asami:  
> http://korraislifee.tumblr.com/post/127682810128/asamis-gift


	13. I Could Sparkle up Your Eye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistake and especially for the wait too . Work has been Cray and I started school .

* * *

_**Monday, September 29** _

 

_6:40 am_

 

''Come here you lil bitch,''  walking up to Iroh  pushing him up against his car,Carmen grabbed Iroh by his shirt ,''You drugged my girlfriend .'' She growled.

 

Iroh looked down at Carmen and chuckled '' Nice to see you too Cousin, '' he smirked nonchalantly saying ''I didn't drug your girlfriend Carmen  ,''  he tried to shrug it off .

 

Carmen clenched his shirt tighter  '' You know I hate when people lie to me Iroh,''

 

Iroh grinned ''I don't know what your talking about Carmen you're just crazy.''

 

Looking into Iroh's eyes Carmen laughed  ''No bitch, I'll show you crazy,'' and took out her lipstick  twisting it open there was four inch knife inside .And Iroh's eyes widen as Carmen pressed it up against his neck .

 

''Yo what the fuck is wrong with you,'' he yelled.

 

'' Shut the fuck up  you wanna be fuck boy, leave my girlfriend ,'' taking a gulp, speaking with more intensity '' And Asami alone , or I swear I'll fuck you up, family or not .'' Carmen threatened putting more pressure on the knife, lowering her voice '' You outta all people should know it's not an empty threat.'' Carmen saw the fear as she glared into Iroh's eyes  ''After all this a reason I had to move to this shitty city anyways.''

 

''Then you need to tell your bitch to stay out of me and Asami's business ,'' Iroh snarled.

 

'' Trying to  drug your ex girlfriend Iroh , really? I would have intervened too . All you have to do is flash your stupid ass smile and she'd be bending over for you .''

 

'' You don't think I know that. If your bitch wouldn't keep cockblocking me,'' Iroh said sarcastically  and tittered '' To think if she wasn't such a bitch I'd wanna hit that too ,''

 

Carmen pulled her knife back and slapped Iroh across the jaw '' Don't talk about her like that or call my girl a bitch ,'' putting her knee in his groin he grunted as  she backhanded him .

 

''Trying to mess up my face, I'm still gonna look sexy '' he said.

 

'' Please ,you think you're so pretty, but I could look in the mirror and think that about myself,'' Carmen said  ''You are fucked up lil spoiled rich brat. Who gets  everything handed to him like a bitch-''

 

Pushing Carmen off of him ''Is this still about Korra ? Look I don't need your  Bi polar ass right now  and you know what , you act like I'm some fucked up sex crazed rich boy  but what were you in the Fire Nation,''

 

''....''Carmen had nothing to say so she mad dogged him instead .

 

'' Some sex crazed fucked up rich girl ,I am a miny you Carmen that's the reason you're over here remember ! Uncle can't have a lesbian getting around from school to school, smoking and gang banging with her 'Ride or Die' bitches ,on top of that  you're lucky  our aunt took you in over here or where would your ass be . You've said you changed so much, maybe your karma is finally coming back to you ,''

 

Carmen squinted her eyes '' What the hell are you talking about?,''

 

''You're  really in love with her aren't you ,'' Iroh laughed before yelling back   '' Korra likes Asami, Carmen Korra loves Asami. Korra is jealous of me how can't you see.''

 

'' That's Korra's  her best friend of course she cares for Asami but she's not jealous of you.'' Carmen shot back

 

'' Deny it all you want big cousin you know it's true,'' And the warning bell rang '' Love to stay and chat but I got a class to get to,''

 

* * *

 

_4:18 pm_

 

'' Korra you don't  need to do anything for my birthday, relax,'' Asami said  unfolding her towel she passed one to Korra.

 

''Nonsense after I, kinda ,heard about what happened, uh you know last year. I think You need to have twice the enjoyment  and I'm gonna give it to you,'' Korra said as she followed Asami into  her home gym .

 

Although Asami forgave Korra, a part of her still wanted to get even with Korra , just for fun and being with Iroh certainly Asami knew what she was gonna do to make her pay. If there's one thing Asami knew how to use, it was her sex appeal ofcourse next to her  knowledge of engineering. '' Korra just focus being my trainer right now,'' Asami said nudging Korra's arm.

 

''  Right ! One fit hot personal trainer just for you Motorhead,'' Korra said facing Asami with a mock salute.'' First  we'll start  with sit ups  , how many do you usually do ?'' She asked . ' _Ofcourse not as much as me_ ' Korra thought and laughed to herself.

 

'' Ummm, I don't know ,'' Asami said walking  in front of Korra squatting down. She flatten out  her mat and laid in a sit-up position. ' _Game time Sato,'_

 

Korra kneeled down and held Asami's feet down.'' We'll find out right now,''

 

Asami began doing her sit ups  purposeful making her grunts sound sexual,as she raised her body. She noticed Korra felt uncomfortable and  enjoyed seeing the discomfort '' Am doing it right ?'' She flirtatiously teased.

 

''You're  fine, I , uh mean you're doing fine,'' Korra stammered.

 

As Asami did her sit ups she began to sweat and feel the burn through her core .'' Spirits it's hot ,''  taking her shirt off, tossing it aside she knew Korra would be watching and , Korra was ,blatantly .' _Picked a great day to wear a push up bra'_ Something Asami had in common with Kuvira was she's always got what she want and she wanted Korra.

 

''Uh, one more set Asami you got it,''. Korra encouraged with her mind  distracted by the sight of seeing Asami, she tried to sway her thoughts '' Feel the burn Motorhead ,'' raised her voice dramatically encouraging Asami '' 10 more,'' Asami had done 2 sets of 3x10 pushups and her abdomens were on fire but Korra kept pushing her. '' JUST DO IT,'' Korra yelled ''DO IT!''flexing her biceps for emphasis .

 

Asami laughed 7 mins later finishing her last set  Korra stood up  taking Asami's hand and pulling her up '' Wooo, I'm just getting started ,'' Asami said wiping the sweat from her face and stomach .

 

'' 120  that's pretty good,'' Korra grinned .

 

Asami  smirked back slyly '' C'mon Korra you should already know I'm an overachiever,'' Asami flipped her hair and like Asami assumed Korra had her eyes locked on her. Korra awkwardly tried to look away after Asami chuckled and gave her a wink . But Korra couldn't have thought she looked anymore  sexy.' _Keep it together Korra you're gonna see Carmen later on'_

 

Korra swallowed a breath ''  Now we'll be doing push ups , I'll do them with you ,'' 

 

'' Mkay  are you going to show me how  do it the right way, push ups aren't really my thing,'' Asami teased holding her slim arm out.

 

'' I mean i guess,'' getting into her ready position a smug grin formed on Korra's face '' It's  good thing you're learning from the best,'' she said coyly.

 

Asami tittered ''Please I  think you're just gassing yourself ,'' she retorted looking down at Korra quirking her eyebrow up.

 

''Care to make a wager on that Motorhead ,'' Korra challenged.

 

''Fine 200 push ups ,''

 

''Oooo sounds  so hard ,'' Korra teased.

 

''With,'' Asami added, sitting on Korra's back crossing her legs '' Some extra weight,''

 

''When I win  I want  you to make the Nutella shakes and sugar cookies while we watch all four seasons of Kim Possible ,''

 

''When I win Korra I get to  have you  do whatever  say for a week ''

 

'' Oh it's on Sato , '' beginning her push ups  she began counting, while Asami texted Opal

 

_4:48 pm Opal: mkay Asami_

_4:48 pm Opal: iight ignore me then it's cool_

_4:49 pm Opal: k_

_5:15 pm Asami: lmfao omg I'm  just having a little fun  Korra ;)_

 

''78, 79..."

 

_5:21 pm Opal: I don't think Carmen would like that sami_

 

''90,''

 

_5:23 pm Asami: that's okay she's not the one I want ..._

 

''Um Korra ,'' Asami checked.

 

''81, 82, this,84, is to ,85 easy,'' Korra said through breaths.

 

''We'll see '' undoing one of Korra's ponytails she began to play with her hair, running her fingers through Korra's hair ''You have pretty hair Korra you should wear down or let me do it sometime,'' Asami said.

 

'' I do wear it down, 101, 102 ,'' Korra said '' Is bad up or something ?'' She questioned .

 

'' I mean it's pretty either way , I think you were just blessed with natural beauty ,'' Asami admitted.

 

'' I, uh,...thanks,'' Korra stammered a bit flustered .

 

Asami laughed '' You might as well just stop,''

 

''111,please I'm not even tired ,'' Korra bragged. ''In fact extra 20 you have to be shego for Halloween ,''

 

''50," Asami shot back. ' _What a nerd'_

 

''Deal,''Korra smirked.

 

As Korra did her push ups Asami didn't believe Korra actually won but  she wasn't disappointed either. Spending more time with Korra wasn't a bad thing . 

 

''Your arms must be burning ,'' Asami rubbed her hand down Korra's arm   '' But for how they look I think it's worth it,''  Asami said softly licking her bottom lip. Korra  knew what Asami was doing, her girlfriend was Carmen after all . But even being aware of Asami's intentions . Korra was still falling for them.

 

''I thought I was supposed to be training you?'' Korra questioned.

 

'' Then make sure I'm doing these squats right '' Asami  said Turning away from Korra.

 

''Squats, I mean that's easy though,''

 

Asami smiled as she  turned her head back '' To lazy to do your job trainer,'' starting on her squats .

 

''What , no , I'm just saying you know how to do squats I don't need watch you ,'' Korra interjected .

 

''  Korra your funny , I don't mind you watching either you know our little secret,'' Asami chuckled.

 

Korra gulped and replied to Mako

 

_6:09 pm : I think next time I will go to the gym with you and Bolin ._

 

* * *

 

''Hiroshi sir , it's been awhile ,''Iroh called walking out of city hall. He shook hands with Hiroshi  and stop to talk to him.

 

'' Aah , Iroh  why haven't you been coming over anymore  ,''Hiroshi said as he gave Iroh a pat on the shoulder .

 

'' Mr. Sato you mean to tell me Asami didn't tell,''. Changing his voice to a sadder tone  ''She broke up with me ,'' Iroh lied.

 

Hiroshi gasped in disbelief  '' Now why would she do that you have such a bright future ahead of you ,''

 

''Well sir it's hard for me to say it but,  she cheated on me.''  Iroh sighed .''With the new girl from the Southern watertribe ,'' Hiroshi scowled at the thought of his daughter being with another girl while Iroh continued ''And I wanted to work through that phase with her but Korra is the one she wants,''

 

''Oh Iroh that's terrible what the hell is wrong with my daughter, I haven't even met this girl,''

 

'' What's wrong with me all I've done was try to make her happy ...'' Iroh exaggerated.'' But aleast she happy now , Mr. Sato,''

 

* * *

 

''Pick up them CD's I'll your ass on up them stairs ,''Carmen  said running up her stairs. Korra ran with Carmen to her room and  Carmen shut her door . Korra  watched as Carmen turned on CD player  playing Mgk  she turned the volume up.  She  smiled at the look in Carmen's as she walked to her and placed a kiss on her lips.

 

As their kiss got more passionate Korra  caught  Carmen when she jumped into Korra's weak  feeling arms . She couldn't really  hold Carmen due to her pushes from earlier but tried to play it off  by laying Carmen on her bed . Carmen  ran her fingers through Korra's hair and wrapped her legs around her waist .

As they pulled apart for air  they smiled gazing into each other's eyes Korra reached to take Carmen's shirt off and after take off her own .  Korra admired the sight of Carmen under her before she leaning in to kiss down from Carmen's jawline down her neck .

 

As Korra marked her neck Carmen gasped softly whispering into Korra's ear ''Love it I need more.'' taking Korra's hands and guiding them to her waist . Korra unbuttoned her jeans  ''Korra , wait,'' 

 

And Korra stopped in her tracks getting off and  giving Carmen her attention '' Sorry did I do something wrong?''

 

''No , it's just... Before we do this , Are you sure you don't like Asami more then just a friend,''

 

''Yes Carmen I'm interested in you not Asami  ,'' Korra assured even though she didn't know the answer for herself.

  
''Then prove it,'' Carmen said  pulling Korra back on top her .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next thing to look forward to is Asami's birthday. Spoiler : someone's getting laid


	14. Pretty When You Cry (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's getting closer to Asami's Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First let me I'm soo sorry this took so long   
> I meant update so much easier but school work and softball is just taking up my time but on another I got everything organized now so updates should be coming out a lot more often

 

**_Thursday, October 2nd_ **

 

Korra only had one date on her mind, October 16th. That  day Korra planned to give Asami the best birthday she could, in two weeks.

 

_4:16 pm Korra  : hey guys  I wanna give  Asami  a surprise party and I need your help_

 

To do that Korra was gonna need all of her friends help so she sent a group message to Opal, Bolin, Mako, Zula, Kuvira ,and Baatar.

 

4:20 pm Opal  : of course what do you have in mind .

 

4:22 pm Mako : what do you want to do ?

 

4:23 pm Bolin : Mako Opal  just said that .

 

4:23 pm Korra : just meet me at Carmen's house at 6

 

Korra  couldn't stop telling her ideas to Carmen . Especially after Carmen told her more specifically what Iroh did to  Asami. Korra felt obligated to give Asami a birthday she would enjoy.

 

 ''Ooo okay babe I got it ,'' Korra shouted full of enthusiasm standing up from the couch.

 

Carmen rolled her eyes ''What is it this time ,'' for the past two days she had been listening to Korra think of possible things to do for Asami. Carmen quirked her eyebrow up looking at Korra as she continued.

 

'' We have a bonfire night party or kickback ,'' Korra exclaimed, her smile faded as Carmen simply yawned in response.

 

'' Spirits, Korra you're boring me to death and I'm already dead ,'' Carmen took Korra's hand making her sit down. '' Are you sure you're  not over thinking this baby ,''  she questioned looking into Korra's eye, placing her hand on top of Korra's ''Why don't  we continue this when your friends come ,'' Korra smiled and Carmen smirked giving her a peck on the corner of her lips ''Till then why don't I make you.''

 

A little after 6 her friends started  coming , it was about 6:20  when everyone had showed up.They were all gathered in Carmen's living room tossing out  useless ideas left and right .

 

''Why we throw her a party on the field ,'' Zula said.

 

'' Then it wouldn't  be able to last long ,'' Kuvira said.

 

''We can do It at  my house but that'll be hard ,'' Korra said .

 

''We can have it at my house you don't think mom will mind right Baatar,''Opal suggested .

 

Baatar looked at Opal and then to Kuvira '' No  of course not ,'' he said.

 

''Perfect '' Bolin shouted '' Now what will we be doing,'' he paused and thought . While Mako looked at him  smacking his own forehead.

 

'' Holy shit I got it ," Korra said. " We don't have a big party we  make it  like a birthday roast but without the roasting. "

 

"What?" Carmen questioned.

 

And Korra turned to Carmen " Instead insulting her we would each be be saying something special about her,"

 

"Im sure  Korra is gonna be good at that ," Kuvira  snickered.

 

" That's perfect Korra ! I think could help her feel alot better ,"  Opal chimed in ,turning out Kuvira's comment.

 

''  For our the diversion I'll  take her out of school  I could take her to maybe...like'  I don't know yet but for sure  I'll have something ,''

 

'' Yes  good shit Korra then she'll oh the was a fun great you gave me then You stop by Opal's them bam! Surprised Asami happy asami,'' bolin shouted.

 

'' Exactly !'' Korra shouted back.

 

'' Now for the actual  party,'' Mako asked.

 

''Let's just call it a  gathering  just us and the rest of the team ,'' Zula said.

 

"For the actual gathering you  can leave it to  us  you  need to make sure she won't get suspicious .''Opal said

 

'' Right ,''  Mako and Bolin said simultaneously.

 

'' We all know Korra was gonna that anyways,'' Kuvira mused.

 

'' Mmhmm typical Korra,'' Carmen said sarcastically.

 

* * *

 

**_Friday,October 3_ **

 

 _'Finally it's Friday '_ Asami walked downstairs heading to her kitchen she when was surprised to see her dad, usually he was sleep because he was out all night or would have just left for work

 

''Good morning Dad, you're  not getting ready for work ,?'' Asami asked giving him a quick hug then looked in the refrigerator for something to eat.

 

'' Not going in  today , I've been meaning to ask you , your new ... Friend you've never introduced her to me. '' Hiroshi said taking a sip of coffee as he looked to Asami .

 

'' New friend ?'' Asami questioned , closing the refrigerator , she turned to look at her father.

 

Hiroshi held up the newspaper '' The butler says she comes often,'' he said  pushing his glasses up.

 

Asami's face scrunched from confusion ''Korra?'' She scratched the top of her head.

 

'' How come you've never introduced me to... Korra,'' Hiroshi cleared his throat.

 

 _'What the hell is he getting at'_  Asami thought.  ''Cause you're always busy dad,''she said grabbing her keys. ''When did Korra even become so important to you ,'' Asami asked.

 

Hiroshi slammed his newspaper '' When she starting whoring around with my daughter  '' he growled ''Do you know embarrassing it is to have that intelligent  ex boyfriend of yours tell me my daughter casted him side because you want to play gay for a day.''

 

'' Woah . Okay ,You are being completely idiotic,'' Asami growled back  ''One, the only thing Iroh is a  selfish lying cheater and just so you know father he broke up with me he after he cheated on me over and over. Two , I am not playing ' gay for a day'  Korra and I are just friends , and she's been there when I've needed  her which is more than I can say about you, DAD, you don't even care where I'm at half of the time because Future Industries is just so much more important than me and I may not be a complete lesbian but I am bisexual and you know dad Korra doesn't even like me like that. But I iroh was right about one thing. I like Korra , Dad , I'm in love with her.'' glaring her father in his eyes.

 

Hiroshi  lost his cool giving Asami a backhand forced by anger across her face '' Then if you  think you feel that way then you can get outta my house, I won't have that type of lifestyle under my roof ,''

 

Asami scowled at her father locking eyes with each and rubbing  her stinging cheek Hiroshi looked away and a tears rolled down as she  walked to the door , Asami opened it turning back to her father '' Mom would be disappointed in the sorry ass father you've become.'' She said slamming the the door close .

 

When Asami  made to her car she sat in it , head rested against the steering wheel she sobbed uncontrollably.  After regaining her composure  Asami drove off. She past her  school up because she had somewhere else to be.As Asami drove she drove in silence speeding and monuvering threw traffic, she stopped at store to get an Arizona tea and some sandwich wraps.

About 40 minutes after she parked her car on top of the cliff and walked Down  to the  beach below.

 

'' It's just me against the world huh,'' she said with a sad laugh.  Asami sat down a couple feet back from the shore line. Watching the waves crash down. She thought about the day  her and her father came to spread her mother's ashes in the water , tears fell down her face , and she found herself finally breaking down.

 

'' I tried to stay strong for mom ,''she cried. " I tried with dad, i tried with Iroh,  i'm trying with Korra ,  but  just like everything else I do there's always something, someone so much more important than me, '' wiping off the tears from her face " I don't know what to do anymore, I miss you mom, I need you right now,'' she sighed letting a few more tears trickle down she sat in silence  .

*

Korra had made home had made it home at 3 today there was no practice and she hadn't heard any word from Asami today .  Korra changed into a white tank top and  navy blue joggers  , since Asami had her light grey ones. After she changed she sat in desk chair she took down one of her wolf tails in the back decided to just FaceTime with Atin . 'This bitch better fucking answer'  she thought as the call was being made.

 

'' Ello?'' Atin said .

 

'' Atin how you been ,'' Korra smiled .' _Aww he looks so cute , all sleepy'_

 

'' I've been do well actually you know Jen is upset you haven't talk to her,'' he said .

 

'' Mmm , it slipped my mind,'' she nonchalantly.

 

Atin smirked and raised his eyebrow '' You and Asami still dating,'' he chuckled.

 

Korra felt her face heat up and she pouted '' Atin you know we never dated , It's Carmen, remember, Caarmennn,'' she scowled while he still snickered.

 

Atin crossed his arms mocking Korra's voice ''Well you're wasting Caarmennn's time , you keep yourself so wrapped up in Asami do you even know where Carmen is right now ,''

 

Korra took a second to think '' I'm pretty sure she's with Yue and Mai ,'' she said.

 

'' Right who ever they are,'' he said sarcastically '' Like I said you're wasting her time , and actually that's not cool, girl,''

 

''What are you talking about  I want be with Carmen and she wants to be with me,'' Korra said as if she had to defend herself ''So we're together,''

 

'' Sure you say that Korra , but then again every time you call me you tell what you wanna do for Asami, where you wanna take her ,how you made her sooo happy you put me in a place where it's like Carmen who ?  It's painfully obvious Carmen is just  a blanket to cover up your feelings for Asami . ''  Atin said leaning back in his chair

 

Korra tried to give a response''not-"

 

'' Look Korra I think you need to be honest with Carmen and be honest with Asami too I'm sure she would feel the same way ,''

 

'' Atin , she does feel the same way she told me.'' Korra sighed and watched Atin scowl at her '' Well she didn't tell me she wrote it and I read it she got mad at me Carmen cheered me up and then became my girlfriend .''

 

'' Hold up Korra that's fucked up girl damn,'' he said making Korra cringe with guilt '' That's just fucking with both of their emotions.''

 

'' I realized that already that's why I  can't date Asami  I want her to be with someone better than me. If I dated Asami that  would just be selfish of me  ,'' Korra said  

 

'' Well I guess I won't push it so much but Korra  just know  even if Asami found someone who was better than you at the end of the day  you're the one who will come up with anything to make her happy. You're the one who tries to protect her. You're the one who's interested in everything she says and does. And you're the one who  just wants the best for her and I can tell  you do  you're just an Asami sexual .'' Atin smiled , making Korra smile too '' She could find someone better than you but will they never love her as much as you do ,and don't you think she should be with someone who truly loves her for who she is,'' he continued.

 

'' I don't know Atin I just want to end up hurting her again.''

 

'' Well enough about that then ,''  change his tone changing  the subject  '' How's your softball going ,''

 

'' Pretty good won  both of our games so ," she smiled holding back how awesome Asami pitched  her phone buzzed.

_6:10 pm Asami : can you pick me up_

 

''Asami finally texted me back,''  she  Told Atin

 

''What happened ,'' Atin asked

 

Korra continue looking at her phone '' She wants me to pick her up ,'' she  said before she replied to Asami.

 

_6:12 pm Korra : only if I could cash in my bet_

 

'' And you're gonna pick her up ,'' Atin said.

 

_6:13 pm Asami : so sleepover  lol_

 

Korra smiled ' _Damn right '_

 

_6:13 pm Korra: 2 days to get threw kp_

 

'' Helllooo,'' Atin said .

 

''Well yeah Atin she could need me,'' she answered

 

'' See you're  always the first to go running to her when she calls, ''

 

Korra rolled her eyes '' That's just called being a good friend .''

 

''Bye Korra ,'' he waved and hung up

 

_6:15 pm Asami : ugh just come now plz and sneak through the window plz_

 

As korra read the message  and her face puzzled

 

_6:19 pm Korra: any particular reason why ?_

 

' _What the hell_ '  Korra thought as she put her shoes on.

 

_6:20 pm Asami : I'll explain when you come_

  
She told her mom she was picking up Asami  and raced out the the door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like the beginning to this multi part chapter . Next part features so nice Korra and Asami time finally but then again how long will that last ;)


	15. Pretty When You Cry (part 2)

In ten minutes Korra had parked her car around the corner like Asami had ask . She was really curious why she had be so sneaky but her main concern was how the hell she was gonna make it to Asami's window.

Korra hopped the gate ,Moving thru the bushes she found the tree by Asami's window and climbed the tree she took the screen off the window .

'' That you , Korra,'' Asami said from her closet.

'' If you send for me you know I'll come,''. Korra said climbing through her window '' Which is because,''

Asami walked out of her closet walking up to Korra placing her on Korra's shoulder '' I have four seasons of Kim Possible to watch and Nutella shakes to make.'' And a smile grew on Korra's face

.' _Asami you know that doesn't effect me_ ' Korra thought. She watched Asami fold and pack her clothes into her bags '' As much as I'd like to believe that , I'd prefer to hear the truth,'' Korra said as she began to help Asami with her clothes '' What's going on Motorhead,''

Korra frowned as she watched Asami sigh '' I had a disagreement with my father and I think it's best if we stay out of each other's way for a little.... and if he doesn't know who you are ,'' she shrugged.

Korra ‘s face puzzled '' Seems like it was more than just a disagreement then,'' Instantly regretting it when Asami scowled at her ' _Damn Korra nice_ ' '' Anyways does he know you're here now ,''

Asami shook her head no '' I came the same way you did ,'' she chuckled zipping up her bag and throwing it down out of the window Korra could tell Asami wasn't feeling right. She put on Asami's backpack and climbed out the window back down the tree and Asami followed behind .

It was about 7 pm when the girls made it back to Korra's house . Korra carried Asami's bag into her room , worrying about Asami .

'' Im just gonna say Asami -'' Korra began placing Asami's bags down next to her drawers.

'' I know if I wanna talk to you about my father you're here for me ,''Asami interrupted, taking a seat on Korra's bed.

 _'I am that predicable_ ,' Korra scoffed. '' Well of course that too but I was just gonna say thank you for underestimating my strength ,'' she chuckled .

'' I wasn't underestimating you maybe I didn't mind losing that bet ,'' Asami shot back.

''Pfffft, I don't think that's in your dna Motorhead ,'' Korra smirked .

Asami rolled her eyes as she opened up her backpack. '' Well Korra I got you something,'' Asami said digging into her backpack '' Actually I made it,''  
Handing her similar neck Korra had made for her. Korra pulled Asami in for a hug and put on the necklace. She noticed Asami's blush and smiled back at her '' As long as I'm always wearing mine I want to wear yours .''Asami said.

'' I think that's fair Sato, now for Kim Possible and chill,'' Korra said as they walked to her living room.

* * *

 

_**Friday, October 9** _

Korra smiled when Carmen held on to her but it was a awkward smile, like it didn't feel right .Especially after her conversation with Atin . But Korra pushed those thoughts away and listened to what Opal had to say.

'' Alright, Mako did you order the cake like I asked ,'' Opal asked writing in her note pad. Korra was relieved she wasn't the only one putting so much effort into planning Asami's birthday. Now it was exactly a week away and they still had set everything up.

'' Sure did ,'' Mako said.

'' Kuvira and Jr. , do you guys have the setup for the backyard ,"

" We'll be ready to build tomorrow ," Baatar assured them.

" Thanks guys for helping me with all this ,'' Korra smiled giving Carmen's hand a sqeeze.

''You know Asami our friend too,''Bolin said.

Carmen rolled her eyes to Korra'' Before you ,'' she said nudging her.

Korra rubbed the back of her neck ''Riiight ,'' she said awkwardly ." I just know Asami is gonna love this!"

_**Thursday,October 15** _

The group had been spending the last week getting ready for Asami's birthday buying decoration, building a make shift stage and podiemum and of course writing their own personal toast for Asami . Korra had told Asami she had a date with Carmen , while Opal told Asami she had a date night with Bolin . In reality they were all at Opal's setting up the last of the finishing touches.

" Alright Op, Mako and I finished hanging up the lights and Bolin, Kuvira, Baatar, and the team are working lighting on the stage right now ,"Korra said meeting in Opals kitchen.

"Awesome do you know where you're going to take Asami ?" Opal asked sorting threw some decorations.

Korra shrugged " Huan told me about this hiking trail in the mountains that leads to the most beautiful waterfall in republic city I thought we go there,''she said.

"Korra ," Carmen called walking up Korra. "Come with me to get something to eat baby," she said wrapping her arms around Korra's waist.

"Can we-," Carmen scowled at Korra and Opal took that as a sign to walk away " Can weee stop to get smoothies too,"

" Of course baby," Carmen smiled.

"Perfect ," Korra said giving Carmen a quick kiss "Just give me 10 minutes," And she jogged away.Carmen frowned and blew out an angry breath.

**10:37pm**

Korra Made it home an hour ago and was just finishing up the last of her homework when thoughts of Asami plagued her mind.  
' _'' Hey uh ,'' Asami tried make a friendly greeting._

_''Korra,'' Korra said smiling back at Asami._

_Asami sat in the seat behind her '' Hey Korra, do you like it here so far,''_

_''Well it's alright it's only second period and I haven't made a total outcast of my self ,'' Korra turned her head over to face Asami, chuckling when she finished speaking._  
_'_  
She shook her head away from her thoughts  
' _Dammit Motorhead I shouldnt be thinking about you what are you doing to me,'_ Korra  then realize exactly what she would do for Asami'. '' Where's my fucking paper ,'' she said to herself . She reached into her backpack grabbing a pen and some paper "Time for you get even," Korra said beginning to write what was on her mind.

'

_It's ironic that the same way you'll be reading this is the same way I almost fucked everything between us up. Asami I couldn't have asked for anything in my life as good as you. I don't know why you even give me any time of the day. You're at top of our class, I know you will be the top engineer in the future , and you're the top pitcher in any softball team in Republic city._

_You know I remember you once told me the first day we met you loved engineering and racing at first I was a bit skeptical, I mean I thought I had you pegged for just a prissy daddy's girl, but even though I barely knew you the way you acted like you had just spilled one of your deepest secrets I knew something was unique about you . I was right like I always am 88.98 % of the time, you intrigued me and I wanted you to know you better .so when I did I wanted you to have someone who would just go the extra mile for you and would tried to make your days. Unfortunately for you that person would be me . I never really told you about my life in the South, Before Atin I sure as hell wasn't the person I am today and even we when were together we did a lot of bad things and I hurt a lot people sadly in both ways but that's another story I'll tell you another time._

_I've never really wrote letters besides the time I spent some time in the compound, again another story.But I think it's pretty fair , in yours you expressed your feelings for me and I was really completely clueless, because a beautiful girl like you doesnt typically fall for a girl like me. you're the most wanted girl in the school so it was pretty hard to think out of every one that wants you , you can have them all but you think I got what need .But I don't. I wish I did, but I don't. Asami you deserve so much more than me. I much as I would love to be with you, as much as I do love you. I love want we have right now and I won't mess it up_

_-Korra_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked it :) 
> 
> Let me know what you think
> 
> Now the next chapter will straight up be a drama bomb  also the last part to Pretty When You Cry
> 
> Big hint Asami finally gets some action ;)


	16. Pretty When You Cry  (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami's birthday is here !
> 
> I wouldn't count on it but hopefully everything went according to plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn guys I'm so sorry for the incredibly late update if anyone is still even reading this

~~~~**_Friday, October 16_ **

 

Asami groaned as her phone buzzed constantly , even though today was her birthday she only felt like going back to sleep . Asami  checked her phone  scrolling through her texts she  replied to a few giving the same generic ‘Awww thanks so much :)’ before grabbing her keys off her desk . She held up picture of her with her mom and sighed ' _Spirit I miss you mom_ ,' she thought as she placed it back down on her desk.

 

Asami scrolled deeper into her texts and smiled as she felt her heart uncontrollably skip a beat when she saw the message Korra left.She tap on the message opening up the conversation.

 

_12:01 am Korra: Happy birthday Motorhead hope you get some sleep because your day will be bomb af_

 

Asami raised her eyebrows when she saw there  was a audio clip but she simply just pressed play. _'Who even uses this '_ she chuckled listening to the message.

 

'' Haaaapppy birthday Motorhead !  You won't be going to school cause you're spending all day with this bitch ,I will pick up  in morning wear comfortable shit, love you, goodnight .''

 

Asami laughed to herself. _' I bet she stayed up all night to do that._ ' For the past couple of days she hadn't  seen Korra outside of school ,instead she had been  working on fixing up her car in the garage and also getting to know more about Lolita ,the pretty girl from Wu's party. Asami took one last look at herself in the mirror, she had thrown on a pair of her comfortable skinny jeans and her dark gray hoodie. She took a quick picture for snapchat and sent it to her story. Walking out of her room she replied to Korra.

 

_7:13 am Asami: Ready to spend the day with you_

_7:18 am Korra : Good cuz i'm out front_

_7:19 am Asami: Korra you know my dad might be here_

_7:20am Korra : No offense  your dad is a asshole,  so fuck what he say_

 

Asami inhaled through her nose and rolled her eyes back ,'' This girl is crazy ,'' laughing to herself she headed down stairs getting one last look at herself on her way out.

 

Korra turned her car on when she saw Asami come out . She reached over opening the door for Asami

 

'' Damn Asami,the birthday girl is lookin hot as fuck ,''she teased, watching Asami flip her hair

 

‘’ You act like that's a surprise,’’ Asami laughed getting into the car.

 

‘’You just must be looking to score ,’’Korra said. She couldn't stop herself from stealing glances at Asami as she pulled out of the driveway.’’Slay Asami slay,’’Korra laughed at Asami who was trying to stop smiling so hard.

 

Asami playfully hit Korra's arm ''Shut up,'' she chuckled '' You sound like my date last night.''

 

‘ _Her date ?’_ Korra unconsciously slammed on her break and they both jerked forward  ''Eh sorry ,your date ,''

 

Asami  ignored what happened and finished her conversation with Korra '' Yeah we met at Wu's party ,'' noticing Korra's frown _'Now she doesn't like to hear that '_  Asami smirked '' Opal said I should go since she's been texting me.''

 

Korra forced a smile upon her lips.'' Oh  that's cool i guess ,"

 

‘’Well a little party never hurt no one,’’Asami laughed.

 

‘ _That’s not how I remember it,_ ’ Korra cringed thinking of Iroh that night ‘’So your...date. Was it fun?"

 

Asami’s smile grew wide and Korra felt a sharp pain in her heart realizing Asami may finally be moving on. She glanced at Asami giving her a pathetic smile‘’ It really was Korra ,she actually took my mind off of you,"Asami’s face turned red while Korra’s was stunned ‘ _Did I really let that slip_ ’ Asami scolded herself "Shit, " she groaned .

 

"Oh uhh umm that's uh good that's good," Korra said awkwardly refusing to make eye contact with Asami.

 

" Sorry I didn't mean to say it like that ," Asami assured. _'Nice Sato you dumbass '_

 

"You mean out loud," Korra scoffed glancing at Asami.

 

"Yeah," Asami admitted.

 

"Well don't be i wanna hear about your...date?" Of course Korra didn't but she could tell Asami wanted to talk about her date and being a close friend of Asami  she was down to talk about her night.

"Whats her name ? What's she like ? Do you like her ?" Korra asked.

 

"Woah calm down i’ll tell you i'll tell you ," Asami chuckled, rolling down her window." Okay so first  her name is Lolita , I know she's a senior at harbor high  and captain of their soccer team ,"

 

Korra opened her mouth to speak,"Wow I mean ," 

 

"And she said wants to see me again," Asami interrupted unintentionally.

 

"Do you want you to ," Korra engaged.

 

"I mean..Yeah  why not,"Asami shrugged and quirked her eyebrow up making brief eye contact at Korra.

 

"I'm just asking,’’Korra interjected.

 

‘’I do ,i’d finally  be able to go on double dates with Opal ,’’ Asami teased.

 

‘’ You wanna date her for the double dates,’’ Korra  questioned with a bit of anger in her tone.

 

‘’ Ofcourse not , Lolita is...is interesting and fun to be around sure she may be a bad girl or whatever but It's sexy and I like it.’’ Asami retorted.  ‘'It’s not like you have the right to be mad anyways.'’ Asami rolled her eyes.

 

Korra frowned _‘does she really think I'm getting jealous ‘_ she gripped the steering wheel tighter as she switch lanes to get to the freeway ‘’ You don't need to try to convince me,’’ Korra smirked.

 

‘’ Convince you Korra, no. ‘’  Asami shot back ‘’ You know I like you matter of fact who doesn't, but you   have something going on with Carmen , and I want out of that love triangle. Lolita says it's crazy for me to be someone else's second choice ,’’ Asami laid back in her seat crossing her leg over the other.

 

'’ Asami you know it's more complicated than that,’’

 

‘’ I get it Korra point is I want explore what she has to offer,’’

 

Korra scowled in mixture of hurt and annoyance ‘’ Pfft, please Asami I'm sure she only wants explore your body. Not the intelligent mind and personality that comes along with it,’’

 

‘’ To be fair we both know she's not the only one,’’ Asami shot back looking Korra up and down‘’ And maybe I want to be explored .’’ She admitted .

 

‘’ No offense Motorhead but I don't think you need that type of relationship,’’ Korra said honestly.

 

‘’Excuse me, you sure you just don't want  to know that there's someone to kiss on me and touch on me because  that's the vibe I'm getting,’’Asami spewed out.

 

‘’ Whatever, ‘’ Korra sighed ‘’,If it wasn't your birthday you’d be on the side of the road.’’

 

Asami had a smug grin on her face ‘’ You're just salty you Can't handle the truth,’’

 

‘’ I'm just saying you can do better , and I do mean better than me too you know. ’’Korra said softly.

 

Asami kept going ‘’ You don't even know her‘’.

 

‘’ I don't need to . I want you with someone who knows how lucky they are to be with you and she isn't the one,’’Korra shot back.

 

Asami sighed. ‘ _Always seems like you feel lucky to be with me’_ ‘’ Well thanks for looking out for me  but I'm a big girl I can handle myself in fact I'm older than you,’’

 

‘’ Sure by a month ,’’Korra chuckled ‘’ Look I'm sorry I may come off argumentative  but it's hard for me not to  Asami.’’ She admitted placing her right hand on Asami's shoulder.

 

‘’ I just can't stand the thought of me or someone else hurting you , making you cry  , spirits I just hate the thought,’’

 

Asami smiled at Korra  taking Korra’s hand off her  shoulder and locking it in hers. They drove in silence.Asami just couldn't believe how sprung she was over Korra.  She closed  her eyes listening to the soft grunge playing in the background .

 

It took a hour for Korra to pull in the parking lot. As she turned off her engine Korra smiled at Asami who was slouched over asleep .She placed her hand on top of Asami’s ." Let your birthday began,'' opening her door Korra got out of her car.

 

'' Are you sure you're not just trying to kill me ,''Asami yawned and rubbed her eyes , getting out of the car  she took her backpack  from Korra.

 

'' Eh more like taking a walk on the wild side,'' Korra laughed, beginning to walk on the trail she continued '' I figured something like this would be just  what you needed .,''

 

Asami smiled down at Korra ‘'Peace and tranquillity, You alway get me don't you Korra ,'' Asami was really in awe of the scenery, she had always loved  the scene of nature but this view was breath taking beautiful. there was so many beautiful and exotic plants, trees, and flowers she live here and be content with life.

 

'' You're just easy to read,'' Korra chuckled. She couldn't keep her eyes  off Asami the way Asami was so fascinated with  the trees and plants made Korra feel good inside like she was giving Asami a good time so far.

 

'' No, you just pay attention to me,'' Asami focused her gaze on to Korra '' And I like that about you,''she admitted  as they walked on the trial.

''You know being with Iroh at first was so amazing he was so amazing in every way the first time he cheated on me I felt like it was my fault like I did something to make him cheat and I started believing that maybe If we started having sex he would stop,''. Asami expected the scrunched up frown on Korra’s face  '' I know that was so stupid of me ,but  I was in love with him and my father made it seem like we were made for each other and i wanted to believe that so bad but like Opal says he was simply a fuckboy in disguise.''

 

Korra cringed in disgust '' Damn right he fucking was how can he-”

 

Asami grabbed Korra's shoulder '' Oh my gosh stoop Korra ,'' Asami chuckled ''Once when Iroh and I were off I talked to this girl, not like flirt talk but an actual conversation you know ,and so I'm talking to her about bout Iroh telling her how I couldn't leave him cause I love him too  much and she told me she said You know that feeling you get on a roller coaster right before you go over the hill,'''

'' Yeah like when your heart is in your throat, you're excited yet still terrified ,” Korra said.

 

'' And then Whooosh ,''Asami continued.

 

And Korra smiled "Pure joy until you get to the bottom then all you want is more " looking into Asami's eyes.

 

And Asami looked away '' And once you felt that way everything else is pointless,''she shrugged '' Then I realized Iroh didn't make me feel that way , no one made me feel that way,''  she stopped '' But Korra you do,''

 

Asami had taken Korra by surprise ''Stop,'' Korra said,dropping her eyes to the ground ''You can't fall for me Asami you need someone who is better than me. You deserve that and if you don't know that then I'm telling you .'' Asami frowned in confusion while Korra went on '' You're only seeing what you want to in me but I'm not the type of girl who deserves you .''She admitted . Korra couldn't bring herself to look at Asami.

'' I already hurt you before and I don't want to do it again . '' she sat on the edge of the hill staring at her surroundings '' spirits knows I don't want to hurt anyone , you or Carmen,'' she brought her knees to her face and wrapped her arms around her legs .

 

Asami sat beside Korra as she continued  '' I did both of you guys wrong ,  if anything Carmen deserves better,''

 

Korra sighed and looked at Asami ''Truth is I started going out with her to get over you ,but  then I actually started liking her, but I still had feelings for you , still have them Asami  I still think of you.You’re just so perfect, and I know I shouldn't  but I like you a lot .’’ Korra found herself gazing into Asami's eyes with a warm smile on her face she abruptly  shook her head and groaned.’’ See, Carmen deserves some one fully into her rather than some confused dumbass.'’she confessed falling on her back with her hands over her face.

 

Asami scoffed and rolled her eyes‘’I get it Korra I know things are confusing for you right now but you shouldn't be so hard on yourself . Sure it's annoying more than half of the time but you’ve help me with my problems , I'm gonna help you through yours,’’She smiled.

 

''Please Asami this is supposed to be your birthday yet we're talking about my issues,’’ Korra sat back up.

 

Asami grabbed Korra's hand '' And that's not a problem , I want you to open up to me more,talk from the heart you know,''

 

'' Right,'' Korra said awkwardly.

 

'' Beautiful  waterfall isn't it.''Asami stared straight ahead.

 

And  Korra smiled '' Sure is Motorhead,''

 

''You think we can see it from higher view ,'' Asami said eagerly standing up and pulling Korra up with her.

 

‘’If we keep  going on the trail ,’’Korra shrugged ‘’ Hold let me get a picture of you by the waterfall,’’  she said taking out her phone, she opened her camera.

 

Asami stood  on the edge of the cliff '' I want one of you with me,'' gesturing for Korra to come to her.

 

Korra walked to Asami standing next to her Korra held her phone out  and took a picture ''That good ,''

 

Asami frowned and grabbed Korra's phone examining the picture ''Mmm no I look ugly,''  she deleted the picture and held the phone out taking another picture ''perfect,'' Asami  smiled giving the phone back to Korra

 

'' So how did you even find out about this place ''

 

''Huan,''

 

''I'm glad you did this is beautiful,'' Asami said still trying to get a read on Korra '' I've always wanted to get out of the town,''

 

'' Happy to be able to take you,'' Korra smiled.

 

'' Me too,''  Asami said as they arrived at the edge of the cliff. They both sat down staring at the waterfall from a higher angle  they listened to the water crash down into the river and sat in silence taking in the scenery.

 

'' Korra,''Asami spoke softly '’Can I ask you something?'' Tugging on her bottom lip.

 

Korra turned her head to Asami and nodded '' What's on your mind,''

 

Asami sighed ''Well it's you , why are you still with Carmen if you think she deserves better,''

 

'' It's complicated,'' Korra groaned staring back at the waterfall.

 

'' You know it's only as complicated as you make it,'' Asami reminded her.

 

Korra scoffed and turned her head back to Asami '' Don't you know I'm the queen of complication,'' regaining the silence from before.

 

Minutes later Asami decided to speak up again ''So why don't you go places with Mako or Bolin or Kuvira, it's always just me, why ?''

 

Korra chuckled '' Because we wouldn't be able to have talks like these,'' she gave Asami a huge grin which made her smile in return ''Anything else I'll give you two more  questions,''

 

Asami rolled her eyes ''Whatever Korra you know what I mean,''  crossing her arms ''Now I'm being serious I know that you love me but are you in love with me too.''

 

‘’Asami I can't answer that ,’’ Korra said pleading with her eyes.

 

''I just want to hear you say an answer it's just between us, if you don't ,just say you don't and I'll move on you know,'' Asami said seriously. '' Damn Korra were still going to be friends just be real with me.''

 

Korra  could tell Asami was being serious so she took deep breath and sighed '' Asami just  move on,''

 

''That doesn't answer the question,'' Asami complained.

 

''Next question ,''Korra went on.

 

And Asami turned her head and looked down at the bushes and flowers below them'' I don't have anymore ,'' she sounded defeated.

 

Korra realized it and put her arm around Asami ‘ _Shit Korra now you hurt her more,_ ’mentally face palming herself  .''I love you Asami  but It's so selfish of me just to jump from Carmen to you just because my feelings change  it's selfish of me tell you that I'm may be in love with you knowing you already want be with me  . Not to forget about how that makes Carmen feel if she found out . I really like you Asami and i’m sorry things are so fucked up because of me.’’ As Asami listened to what Korra had to say she noticed the shakiness in her voice.’’Could we just stay here for a little bit ,'' Korra sighed.

 

Asami kissed the top of Korra’s forehead '' It will all work out ,''

 

‘’Thank you Asami I'm sorry’’

 

Asami smiled ‘’Don't be I'm just glad I'm with you ‘’ Asami admitted.

 

They stayed there making small talk with each other for the rest of the time ‘’Think we should  head back  ,’’Korra said.

 

‘’ Do we have to?’’ Asami laughed part of her meant it.

 

Korra loved it when Asami laughed ‘’ Not if you don't want , '' she smiled.

 

Asami raised up'' I guess we better I mean we do have a long walk,'' sticking her hand out Korra took her hand and stood up and they began to walk back .

 

''I just want to you understand that it wouldn't be right of me to talk about having feelings for you while I'm with Carmen ,''  Korra said .

 

'' Korra you have to realize It doesn't matter  to me  if it's right or wrong, I care about how you feel .’’ Asami smiled softly.

 

Korra rolled her eyes '' I like you a lot,''she mumbled

 

Asami smiled harder’’I'm sorry what did you say?’’

 

'' I'm in love with you Asami , but you don't need to be in a relationship with someone like me so I want you to ,''

 

'' Stop Korra , I don't care about what you used to do , you're special to me,''Asami interupped.

 

''I have a question for you Asami ,'' Korra grinned.

 

'' What,'' Asami questioned as they approached the car.

 

'' Are you willing to try a red velvet cake?'' Asami scowled and Korra shrugged '' Are you?''

 

Asami scoffed and rolled her eyes '' Why not ,'' she chuckled.‘’You trust me with you car ,’’ she mockingly questioned as Korra tossed her the Keys.

 

‘’I trust you with my life Sato,’’Korra laughed. Getting in the passenger seat, they pulled off.

Asami turned up the radio and Korra took out her phone and texted Opal.

 

_3:20pm Korra: just leaving be there in about two hours_

 

‘’Thanks for today Korra,’’ Asami said as she sped on the freeway.

 

_3:26pm Opal:  we should be done by then_

_3:27pm Opal:keep her from getting suspicious_

 

‘’The day's not over,’’ Korra smirked.’’I'm not supposed to tell you but the rest of the gang  wants to go out with you’’

 

_3:31pm Korra: you know I will_

 

Asami briefly turned her head ‘’ You kidding right?’’

 

‘’Noooop,’’ Korra smiled .

 

They arrived at Opal’s at about 5. Korra opened her door getting out of her car while Asami rolled down the window.‘’ Why are you getting out shouldn't Opal be ready?’’ Asami asked.

 

‘’Opal said she need's your help picking out her outfit tonight ,’’ Korra said.

Asami's face scrunched ‘’Her outfit for what ? Does she not know how we’re dressed ?’’

‘’ We gotta meet Mako and Bolin at Kwangs ,’’

Asami groaned as she got out the car ‘’ Oh my gosh you guys don't need to take me there ,’’

She walked up to the door ringing the doorbell.  Korra  couldn't stop grinning as she waited behind her . Opal opened the door and Asami walked in to get surprised by her friends and her softball team  she screamed and Opal and Korra high fived each other.’’You assholes this is amazing guys! Thank you so much!’’ Asami cried. And the gathering began Opal walked Asami out to the backyard  and  Zula was standing on the make shift stage  they had made .

 

‘’ Now that the birthday girl has come,’’ Zula announced

 

‘’ Phrasing!’’ Korra called from the crowd .

 

And Zula gave her the middle finger ‘’ You got me , now that Asami is here let the birthday no roast begin. Starting with me obviously I wanna say Asami  I don't  even where to begin girl you are smart beautiful woman and a bad ass pitcher but you know that.you're the most dedicated girl I've ever known and you continue to inspire me to work harder everyday at practice I  could say more but over ten more people are getting up on this stage so I love you girl keep slaying. June get your ass up here,’’ Zula said passionately she walked off the stage and June walked up on to stage and began to speak . After all of the team honored Asami, Mako than Opal took their turn and Korra went  up to speak.

 

‘’Oh gosh let me just say this Opal  may be your best friend but you're my closest friend here Asami and I'm so lucky that  I was blessed with such  a loving selfless person like you in my life . I'm glad I found a person here who I could really be myself with…’’ Korra began and it seemed Carmen understood what Korra really wanted to say she  walked off and met Mako and Opal in the kitchen .

 

‘’ what are you guys doing ? ‘’ Carmen asked .

 

‘’ We're bout to bring out the cake why'd you come inside. ,’’ Mako asked and the doorbell rung. Opal answered the door to get blinded by Wu  and what looked like a quarter of the school ‘’Aye Mako my big strong man , this party is about to get lit !’’ Wu yelled and Opal scowled at Mako as he looked confused.

‘’ Mako what is this ? Why in the world  would you tell Wu of all people we’re having a party ! This is supposed to be a small GATHERING!’’ She yelled.

 

‘’I didn't think he would show up let alone bring this many people !’’ Mako yelled back . As people stormed in Opal smacked her head,’’Dammit Mako I swear if anyone breaks anything i’m killing you first.’’

                                                   

 ******************

 

_**8:40 pm** _

 

Korra had been looking for Asami for the past ten minutes , she didn't know how so many  people came inside but all she knew was music was blasting and people were drinking.

’’Korra I need to talk to you ,’’Carmen yelled over the music as she took Korra’s hand pulling her to the side.

'' Can it wait Carmen Asami wants to me to be there when they cut her cake,’’

‘’ No , you ass this is important, but all you can think about is Asami this, Asami that, Korra!’’she shouted taking a sigh‘’Loving you is hard,being here is harder  you have feelings for her and you know you do . And I'm not going through this anymore. ‘’ glaring in Korra's eyes Carmen’s eyes began to water’’ It's over,’’Carmen said and turned away suddenly Korra couldn't hear anything .A lump in her throat form and a pit in her stomach grew.

 

Korra grabbed on to Carmen's wrist  as they walked out the front door ''  Asami I mean Carmen wait,''

Carmen furiously snatched her hand away '' No Korra! Life's too short chase someone running after someone else were done .'' Storming  off ,Korra went back inside to the backyard  to sit down in the corner trying not  cry at least not here. She did not know how long she was sitting down self loathing but it was long enough for Asami to be plastered. When she stumbled over to Korra.

 

‘’ Well look who I find out here, you disappeared so long I thought you left,’’Asami laughed’’ well you're here now you want a drink,’’ she offered.

 

" Carmen broke up with me, I have to fix things with her Asami , I got to go ," Korra said,standing up.

 

'' Fine then go because just like always Carmen always comes first.’’

 

‘’That's not true,’’ Korra spat out.

 

‘’ And you know what Korra I'm so over it . You just say i'm perfect, you say I'm pretty, you say I'm worth it but you never mean it Korra. Honestly why do you always lead me on like we have a chance something more than a friendship. ''Asami looked down at Korra. While  Korra didn't even say a word nonetheless look Asami in the eyes '' Why ? You can't even tell me why.  Stop acting like I mean the whole world to you when you're still fighting for a girl who is only in to you for your body .You know I'm in love with you Korra so why do you want her over me.'' Asami continued yelling finally meeting Korra's eyes Tears of anger fell down Asami’s face'' All I've done was try to make you mine but you were right Korra you're not worth it  , yet I still always think you are.'' Korra looked away and ran off she hated herself right now and wanted to get away.

 

Asami wiped her face and went inside grabbing a bottle of liquor she texted Opal she was leaving and left through  the front door sitting on Opal’s porch taking a swig from the bottle. Asami wondered how she was going to get home. As she sat on the  porch debating if she  should just  walk home. Someone approached her

‘’ some asshole fuck you over too ,’’  the comment made Asami scoff and she looked up to the girl and smiled.

 

                                                       ********

'' Korra sweetie what's wrong,'' Senna asked as she turned on the lamp by Korra's bed. She sat beside Korra rubbing her puffy eyes.

 

'' I screwed up mom,'' Korra cried '' My relationship with Carmen and my relationship with Asami. They hate me and it's all my fault,''she stammered out.

 

Senna's face frowned with concern '' Do you wanna talk about it sweetie?''

 

Korra shook her head no '' I just want my best friend,'' she sniffed.

 

'' And you will sweetie you guys have had your problems and got through them ,’’ Senna did her best to reassure Korra .

 

'' I know but Asami was more than hurt mom you didn't see the way she looked at me I barely did but I didn't even have to . She poured her heart out to me and I couldn't even look her in the eyes,''

 

'' If you give it some time you guys will get through it and come out stronger than before.'' Senna gave a soft smile.

 

Korra wiped her eyes and sighed '' I hope you're right mom ''

 

                                                                   ******************

 

'  
 _I'll wait for you, babe,_  
It's all I do, babe,   
Don't come through, babe,   
You never do.   
  
Because I'm pretty when I cry.’

  
The song played in the background and  Asami couldn't remember how she got to this point but she couldn't keep her lips off this girl . It seemed like the hurt she had faded as their clothes hit the floor. Asami moaned into her mouth and Carmen turned  Asami onto her back kissing down her body, Asami thrusted her hips to the kisses Carmen placed on her she tangled her fingers in Carmen's hair _' I deserve this’_ she thought, letting out a soft moan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now taking the hate mail lol 
> 
> Hope you liked it be sure to leave a kudos and or a comment 
> 
> They are highly appreciated!


	17. Cruel World (Safe With Me)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath oooooo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there are any mistakes I fix those after work

Asami woke up squinting her eyes open, stretching her arms and yawned‘ i’m naked?’ She pulled back her cover shocked to see Carmen laying there naked as well. ‘’ Oh Shit!’’ she yelled jumping out of her bed. ‘Dammit Sami you're so fucking screwed ‘

  


Waking Carmen up ‘’Oh My God ,’’ she shot up , throwing her hands on her face‘’We-”

  


Asami growled ‘’We did ,’’ as she threw Carmen her clothes ‘’Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! ‘’  she yelled.

  


‘’Asami,’’ Hiroshi called from downstairs .

  


Asami froze in her steps ‘’ Oh shit you gotta go!’’

  


‘’ Asami you awake,’’ Hiroshi called again. 

  


‘’ Yes Dad! Give me a minute ‘’ she yelled as they threw their clothes on.Carmen headed to Asami's door‘’Not through the front, ‘’ she panicked  pulling  Carmen over to her window ‘’If my dad finds you he’ll kill us,’’ Asami said gesturing to the window 

  


Carmen scoffed ‘’ Speak for yourself,’’climbing out the window  the  she heard her father coming up the stairs and rushed back in her bed as her father walked in.

  


‘’Didn't  you want to show me your  car before I go to work,’’ He asked.

  


Asami sat up ‘’Uhh, you know dad,I I have paaainful  cramps do mind if I show after work.’’ She exaggerated.

  


‘’ Oh ,okay alright then ,’’ he said awkwardly as he walked out of her room.

  


‘’Yeah  have a good day at work, kay bye!’’ She lied  back down and groaned.

  


‘Fuck Asami you fucked up’

Monday October 19th

  


For the whole time  Korra spent in 1st period she couldn't stop thinking about Friday night. Carmen sat in the very front today and Korra kept contemplating whether or not she should even speak to Carmen after their break up. The bell rung signaling the end of the period  and Korra rushed up to Carmen.

  


‘’Hey look Carmen I know things are weird between us,’’  Korra said shyly.

  


and Carmen turned to cut her off ‘’Look, Korra uh, don't worry about it,we we’ll still be friends, so, uh bye, we can talk later,’’ she said nervously, speeding off after.

  


‘’Oh ok,’’ Korra stood there confused, scratching  the top of her head.

  


************

  


Asami hadn't talked to spoke to Korra  since she drunkenly told her off  and it was awkward for the both of them 2nd period especially since Asami hadn't returned any of Korra's text or calls. As Mako and Asami headed to fourth period to they  saw Carmen and Mako called her over

  


‘’ Hey Carmen,’’ he said.

  


Caught by surprise Carmen jumped when she turned around ‘’Oh um hey Mako,’’ looking awkwardly  at Asami ‘’hey uh Asami,’’ she waved nervously.

  


‘’Hi,’’Asami said.

  


‘’Do you have wu next period?’’ Mako asked.

  


Carmen shook her head ‘’ No, he was in my last period. Why do you need wu?’’ She questioned.

  


‘’ I made a secret deal with him and I need to make sure he doesn't go back on his part.’’ He said.

  


‘’Well what is it ?’’ Asami asked and Mako scowled at her ‘’Just say it can't be that bad?’’ She shrugged.

  


‘’ Asami I'm not telling my fucking secret,it's called a secret for a reason and if he says anything I swear I'm gonna kill him,’’ he complained.

  


And Carmen spoke‘’I'm with Asami on this one, They say you're only as sick as your secrets.’’

  


‘’What ?! No who says that's ? The voices in your head , tell them to shut up! We're all entitled to our secrets  .’’ Asami spewed out. 

  


‘’So have you guys seen Korra we kinda need to to talk,’’Carmen said looking at Mako.

‘’I'll help you look,’’ Asami anxiously volunteered. Pulling Carmen with her as they walked down the hall.

  


‘’What the hell Carmen you're only as sick as your secrets?’’ She said facetiously.

  


‘’ I'm sorry but I can't take the guilt,’’Carmen confessed .

  


‘’ You I think can't either, get over it,’’ Asami shot back ‘’Image how Korra would feel if she knew the girl she's supposed to be with slept with you!’’

  


Carmen frowned ‘’So we just pretend it never happened,’’ She said sarcastically.

  


‘’What happened?’’ Asami scoffed ‘’Pretty easy to me!’’

  


‘’ Of course you're used to keeping secrets Sato,’’Carmen said walking off.

  


***********

  


Korra  didn't know what she was doing here  but  it was 8 at night and she's was standing under Asami's window ‘Just do it Korra, nothing to lose here’ she thought and began to. Sneak up the the tree . When she got to the window she knocked a couple of times and soon the curtains opened and Asami opened the window.

  


‘’Korra what are you doing here?’’ Asami asked while Korra climbed into her room.

  


‘’ Asami Please listen to me,’’ Korra begged.

  


‘’Korra…’’ Asami said taking a seat on the edge of her bed.

  


‘’ no Asami listen  I have been the worst friend to you I realized how much of a terrible person am  and if you could just think-” 

  


“Korra Look I'm really not in the place to judge,’’ Asami said standing up. 

  


‘’ Could you just think about forgiving I'm sorry how bad I hurt you and I know words don't mean much but I'll doing anything to prove it to you , I'm serious Asami I love you,’’ 

  


Asami sighed ‘ Korra can never find out ‘ she thought pulling Korra into a tight hug.

  


‘’ Are we gonna be okay ?’’ Korra smiled softly.

‘’ Me and you? We can make it through anything ‘’ Asami smiled placing a peck on Korra’s cheek ‘ At Least I hope so’


	18. Let's Just Get Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra is lost, Asami is guilty but that doesn't doesn't stop them at least not yet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry guys Korrasami is definitely endgame :)

 

**_Saturday November 14th_ **

 

‘’ Korra, you finally get back to me,’’ Atin said scooting up closer to the camera .He smiled seeing Korra through the screen .

 

A weak smile appeared on Korra’s face ‘’ I'm sorry Atin but this past month hasn't been the best ,’’ Korra sighed and it really hadn't things were starting to take a toll on her.

 

Atin laid back in his chair ‘’Talk about it then,’’ he said calmly.

 

Korra shrugged ‘’ Explaining it is not that simple,it's hard to express. I can't explain,’’she frowned nodding her head down at her desk.

 

Atin rolled his eyes ‘’ For me just try too,’’ he pouted giving a puppy dog face.

 

Korra sucked her teeth because she couldn't resist ‘’ Ohh Alright ,Carmen dumped me because she felt Asami always came first to her,’’

 

‘’ Which she did ,’’ Atin interrupted.

 

‘’ She didn't!’’ Korra whined.’’ She was my best friend,anyways then Asami poured her heart out to me and I mean it wasn't a secret but She re made that Clear to me and this time she said she was over it all, which I don't blame her I'm not the best person to date and they spend that whole weekend ignoring me then next thing I know they're all awkward and forgiving and I can't take it.  I feel so out place Asami’s always jittery around me and Carmen doesn't even look me in the eyes.I just want my old life back Atin I don't wanna do this anymore ,’’she confessed taking a short breath ‘’ I can't do this anymore and the worst part is there's one else to blame I did it all to myself,’’she finished,monotoned.

 

‘’ Stop hating on yourself girl,’’ He said giving a light chuckle.’’ Yeah you did them foul, that's your mistake. But that doesn't make you a bad person, you feel me,you have to learn how to love yourself before you can really love or even be with anyone else. Be honest with yourself right now in front of me, what did you do wrong ?’’

 

Korra took a deep breath and sat up in her desk chair ‘’I fucked Carmen over. I knew I  liked Asami more than a friend and I still chose to dated her knowing I wasn't fully invested in her . I fucked Asami over too. I invade her privacy found out she liked me more than a friend as well  and I lead her on.’’

 

Atin’s smile faded and he watched as Korra sat there silent _‘That sounds more fucked up out loud,God I'm horrible ‘_ she thought . ‘’It's fucked up I'll admit ,but it's over now. If you hate what you did don't do it again . You're not a terrible person Korra,’’ he stop when he saw tears falling from Korra’s face ‘’ Why are you crying,’’he asked.

 

‘’ I don't get how you always see the best in me,so does Asami or at least she use to ‘’ she sniffed wiping her face.

 

‘’There's so much about you to love ,’’ he smiled making Korra scoff sadly.

 

‘’But I'm tired Atin ,I'm tired of feeling like I'm fucking crazy ,I'm tired of feeling like I don't have anyone here.’’she cracked.

 

‘’The world so crazy but you know you're more than that .I know it's hard to find the answers when there is no explanations but listen Korra just go with what you feel cause real problems can't be calculated. Alright it will all get better in time.’’he assured her.

 

‘’ Thanks Atin i’m just gonna stay low you know,’’

 

‘’You  do that girl goodnight ,’’ he smiled and hung up. And Korra closed her laptop ‘ _You gotta be strong Korra. At least  for yourself,’_ she getting up from chair . Korra turned off her lights and climbed into bed.’ _Love yourself ‘_ she laid there reflecting on her conversation with Atin.

 

* * *

 

_Asami paced back and forth in her debating on if she should tell Korra ’’ I can't do it guys ,’’ she said as mako bolin and Opal looked at her._

_‘’ It gets worse the longer you keep it  from her , ‘’ Opal said ._

_Asami groaned in despair ‘’ I know that I shouldn't keep anything from her,’’ She admitted. ‘’But if I tell her she'll never speak to me ,’’ she cried.‘’ I can't just say  hey Korra you know after I told you off I slept with your girlfriend, my bad your ex girlfriend who just dumped you.’’_

_‘’ You did what? ,’’Korra appeared behind Asami with her arms crossed ‘‘You slept with Carmen and didn't tell me,’’she yelled._

_‘’Korra I'm sorry it didn't  mean anything I was drunk and hurt ,’’ Asami pleaded ._

_Korra walked up to Asami‘’ You think that's a valid excuse,Asami really!’’ She said sarcastically._

_‘’Please listen to me,’’ Asami begged grabbing onto Korra's shoulder._

_‘’ Hell no, I never wanna see you again ,’’ Korra raged with anger ‘’I hate you Asami,’’ turning her back on Asami , she walked out and slammed the door._

_Asami ran after her‘’No Korra, Please! Korra!-”_

 

“Korra!’’ Asami shot up,sweat beading on her forehead she looked at her phone buzzing ‘ _Of Course ‘_ it was Korra so she answered it.

 

‘’Korra it's two in the morning,’’ Asami yawned. She wiped the sweat off her forehead and stretched her arms out.

 

‘’ Sorry I couldn't sleep,’’ Korra admitted chuckling a bit nervously.

 

‘’ Same,’’  Asami chuckled.’’Um, uh,what's on your mind?’’

 

‘’You,actually, you mind sneaking out?’’ Asami could feel her heart skip a beat ‘ _Me_ ’

 

Asami was sure her face was red she could feel it in her cheeks ‘’ You want me to come over ?’’ She stammered out.

 

‘’ No I wanna get out too. Can you meet me at the park?’’ Korra asked.

 

‘’ Uh yeah, um that's fine.’’ Asami got out her bed and she put on the light grey joggers Korra had let her borrow.

 

‘’ Thanks Asami.I'm coming to you right now.’’ Korra said.

 

Asami smirked‘’ One day Korra , One day.Phrasing !Boom!’’ She laughed.

 

‘’ Pfft , whatever I'll see you there,’’Korra hung up.

 

Korra spent about ten minutes lying on the grass waiting for Asami to arrive ‘ _Tell her how you feel ‘_ she thought playing with her fingers. _’Be honest with her’_ she listened to the leaves falling as wind whistled through the air.

 

‘’Korra,’’ Asami said. Sitting next to her’’W-wh-what’s on your mind?’’

 

Korra sat up and began to explain ‘’I feel like after your whole birthday bombshell,’’she shrugged ‘’You been acting all different’’

 

Asami’s face scrunched up in denial ‘’No what are you talking about,’’ she laughed nervously.’ _Pull_ it _to together Sato!’_

Korra threw her hands up ‘’Exactly that Asami! And it's driving me crazy ! It makes me feel like you're uncomfortable around me, it's like if you are what's the point of me being around you.’’she sighed.’’I don't want to make you feel  uncomfortable .’’ Looking down at the grass below her.

 

Asami leaned over embracing Korra ‘’You can't possibly think you make uncomfortable Korra ,’’ looking into Korra's eyes

 

Korra looked away from Asami ‘’I mean can you blame me.’’  

 

Asami frowned ‘ _She_ _doesn't_ _know_ ’ ‘’I guess I can't, I'm sorry Korra,’’Asami gave Korra a soft smile and placed her her hand on top of Korra's  ‘’I love being around you that’s why I'm here right now ,’’she giggled as rested her head on Korra's shoulder. _‘And I'm not gonna tell her’_

 

Korra stiffen at first but relaxed her shoulders ‘’I haven't really told anyone this but lately I haven't been myself . I just been feeling lost. I don't know i'll figure it out .’’

 

‘’Well you don't have to do it alone Korra,’’Asami said seriously  ‘’I'm here for you whenever you need to talk or anything,even this late or early, whatever I'm  here for you,’’

 

A smile formed on Korra's lips ‘’You don't know how much I appreciate you Asami,’’Asami blushed and looked into Korra's eyes as she continued  ‘’ I promise I'll never take you for grant again.’’ Korra looked over to Asami wrapping her arms around her shoulder Korra felt the goosebumps on Asami's arm ‘’You cold,’’ she asked.

 

‘’No it fine,’’Asami insisted.

 

Korra took off her sweater ‘’ Pfft, you nerd, just take my sweater,’’  placing it on Asami's shoulders. Asami finished putting on the sweater laying head back down on Korra's shoulder.

Asami closed her eyes ‘ _I still love you Korra’_ she smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter has no title yet however just might but the beginning of something not so great at least not for Asami


	19. Everybody Knows That I'm a mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone who isn't suppose to know about Asami's birthday incident finds out anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was reading the comments (thanks so much for leaving them) and I just honestly would like to say it was very interesting reading you thoughts because everyone had made very good points .

_**Wednesday November 18** _

 

At lunch Mako met up with Carmen hoping to get her help with his current situation. He explained to her the situation he was in with the Triple Threat Triads. Carmen palmed her forehead ‘’ Damn Mako you got yourself counting for the triple T-”

 

‘’Shhhh shut your damn mouth!’’briefly putting his hand over Carmen’s Mouth ‘’I just need extra money to help take care of Bo and My grandma.’’he explained.’’Sooo please ‘’

 

Carmen rolled her eyes up‘’Oh my gosh Mako, Noooop,’’she rejected shaking her head .

 

And Mako pleaded ‘’ C’mon I need to make sure Wu won't tell,’’he pouted.

 

‘’And you really think doing this is the best thing?’’she groaned ‘’ Because I think this is one of  the Worst possible things to do Mako!’’Carmen yelled ,scowling at him.

Mako raised his eyebrows ‘’ Ehh, a little column A, a little column B,’’ he grinned slyly.

 

‘’Whatever Mako fine ,’’she said throwing her hand up  ‘’I mean it's not like I'm already involved in some fucked up shit,’’

 

‘’ What happened anyways,’’ Mako Asked. He was shocked at the grip Carmen had on him as she pulled him closer.

 

‘’Remember that night on Asami’s birthday , you found me crying and shit after me and Korra broke up,’’She paused and looked at Mako ‘’I slept with Asami that night  ,’’ she said quietly as people passed by them.’’But Asami made me swear I won't tell Korra  it's killing me ,’’

Carmen ran her fingers threw her hair ‘’ She deserves to know the truth in my opinion.’’

 

Mako sighed‘’ Maybe Asami's right if Korra found out then it would kill her ,’’ he admitted. The lunch bell rung and Carmen turned from Mako.

 

‘’But it's been a month since it happened she's going to be more upset we didn't say shit,’’

 

‘’That's only if she finds out ,’’he reminded her. As they began to walk in the direction of their next class.

 

Carmen growled ‘’I guess. I just hate keeping her in the dark’’

 

* * *

 

‘’Okay class, my T.A is passing back your last two test and your homework tonight will be chapter 8 section 4  numbers 1-20,’’Ms. Moon said walking over to help a student.

 

Korra received her two test getting a 90 on her chapter 6 test and a 94 on her chapter 7 test ‘’ Asami what did you get on chapter 6 ?’’ She turned towards Asami who was packing up her stuff.

 

Asami zipped up her backpack ‘’ I got a 100 on both them,’’she said nonchalantly.

 

‘’’ Pfft I got an interview,’’ Korra  smirked looking up from reading her email. She put her phone in pocket and put on her backpack .

 

Asami smiled just as hard as Korra did.‘‘Really Korra that's great. Where at?’’ She asked.

 

‘’ Konietzko's,’’Korra replied ‘’I feel like having a job would be good for me, I mean don't you think ?’’

 

Asami shrugged.‘’ yeah , you'll be super busy now,’’

 

‘’Only if I get the job,’’ Korra chuckled.

 

Asami grabbed Korra’s hand and gave it a squeeze‘’ Korra you're Amazing and you'll definitely get the job.’’They smiled sheepishly ‘’When is your interview ?’’  The bell rung they began to walk out of class into the hall

 

‘’Tomorrow at 4,’’ Korra said she raised her brow when Asami smirked at her . Korra knew that  look all too well ’ _Classic  Asami’_   ‘’ Oh Noooop,’’ Korra shook her head.

 

‘‘Please you don't even know what I was gonna say ,’’Asami  retorted.

 

‘’Noooop you're not doing my hair !I know you too well Motorhead,’’ Korra  said walking  faster towards  her film class

 

Asami  rolled her eyes ‘’Korra,’’ she called after her ‘’Don't think I won't bring this up later,’’she  shouted

 

Korra  turned  around and  waved  ‘’ Bye Asami,’’

 

‘’ Can I at least have hug,’’Asami smiled as Korra shook her head again ‘’ Of course playing it hard to get ,’’she joked.

 

And Korra  laughed  ‘’ Get to class Motorhead,’’and Asami  walked off to get to her last period, she felt someone put their arm  around  her. Confused she turned to see Iroh.

 

‘’ Why the fuck are you by me ,’’ she pushed  him away. His stupid annoying grin made her sick

 

‘’Damn girl ,’’he said  with a  smug grin  on his face ‘’Can I just say hi to the sexiest girl in school ,’’he chuckled attempting to put his arm around  Asami  again.

 

Asami growled‘’No you annoying little- ‘’

 

‘’Oooo you're cold as ice Sami,’’he cut her off ‘’But lemme tell you something.’’ He scoffed ‘’I know all about the little situation you're in.’’

 

‘’ I don't know what you're talking about now I don't have for this,’’Asami pushed him away again walking away  faster.

 

‘’You don't but maybe Korra  will ,’’ he said making  Asami  freeze in her tracks. ‘ _oh shit he doesn't.._ ‘

 

‘’I'm sure she'll just love to hear about you getting all down and dirty with my  cousin .’’ ‘ _dammit carmen_ ’ she thought as she turned around.

 

‘’If you say one word I swear Iroh ,’’ she threatened.

 

But Iroh wasn't phased he just winked and said ‘’Just try me baby,’’ he laughed with  same  smug grin on his face ‘’Now excuse me can't be late ,’’ he walked off.

 

‘ _I swear Carmen’s dead‘_

 

* * *

 

‘’Alright Mako I got him in here but there's no way I can get him  out,’’ Carmen  said  as they  looked  in her trunk.  Mako eyes  widen  in  surprise actually seeing Carmen was able to tie up and put him in her trunk.

 

“ How'd you  manage to do this “ Mako  asked taking  Wu out  of the  car he carried him as Carmen  lead the way to her garage.  

 

‘’Don't worry about that ,’’ she shrugged off opening her garage door .  Carmen pulled  a chair out “Okay Mako sit him down  and  I'll  tie him up, “ she talked over Wu’s muffled screams.

 

“Oh shut up we're not  gonna  hurt you “ she said retying his arms to the chair's armrest. “I'll go get the toys and  my camera, “ Carmen said. ‘’ Make sure you close the garage door, we don't need anyone coming in on us,’’

 

‘’Ugh !Phasing ! ‘’ Mako yelled while Carmen walked into her house. Mako went to flipped the garage door switch.

 

“Mako?!, “  Asami yelled stunned at the site she walked in as he closed the garage.

 

“Asami  what the hell  are you doing  here? “ mako said walking up to her, she took a step back

 

“What am I  doing  here !  What  is Wu  doing  here! “ she yelled in confusion.“Tied up, which  I'm pretty sure this is illegal ! In Carmen’s fucking  garage! “ she scowled in disbelief.

 

“I got the sex toooys.! “ Carmen said waving two in her hands she jumped when she noticed Asami .“Asami! What are you doing  here? “

 

Asami walked up to Carmen “Because  whyyy  the hell would you tell Iroh  we  we slept  together “ she yelled

 

And Wu gasped in shock . “oh shut up  you're not in the place to  talk, “  Asami retorted turning to Wu who scowled back at her.

 

Carmen  placed the two dildos down and handed Mako the camera “Hold on  what  do you  mean  Iroh knows ‘’ she squinted her eyes.

‘’Like If he says a word to Korra I swear I'm fucked ,’’Asami sighed.

 

And Carmen became livid “He  won't  get the  the the chance  after I see him’’she threatened.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Korra's gonna find out, but who do you think will be the one to tell her? Also who should be the one to tell her ?


	20. I'm Falling For Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra And Asami spend a little time together and end up making big decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update will be in 2016 so this is a nice chapter to end and or start the year with before things get cray !

**_Friday,November 20th_ **

‘’Oh yeah! Game day, Yeah!’’ June shouted as the team waited for their bus to arrive.’’ Oh Yeah! Ready to kick ass , Yeah!’’ She continued .

 

‘’Oh Yeah, Shut the fuck up , yeah.’’ Zula said sarcastically making Yue and Kuvira laugh.

 

June gasped ‘’Not from my own softball sister,’’ they laughed.

 

‘’Sorry to interrupt June but this hair isn't gonna braid itself ‘’Korra said and half of the team looked to Kuvira.

 

‘’Ugh Just come to me then ,’’ Kuvira chuckled.

 

‘’Phasing ! Boom!,’’ Opal shouted .

 

Kuvira smirked‘’Sorry Op , My name’s not Asami.’’she retorted .

 

And Asami gasped as she felt her face heat up. ‘’Shut up ,’’Asami said trying to stop blushing when her eyes moved from Kuvira she saw Korra blushing just as hard.’ _ugh why am I still falling for you_ ’

 

Korra smiled as she made eye contact with Asami ‘’Whatever guys ,’’ she chuckled. As Kuvira finished braiding her hair . The bus pulled up and the girls gathered their things and loaded the equipment into the bus .

 

‘’Look Yue ,Korra and Asami are obviously gonna sit next to each other .’’ Mai laughed as she took her seat next to Yue .

 

‘’You act like that’s something new ,’’ Opal chimed in.

 

As Korra and Asami sat together, they listened to rest of the team teased them.

Looking at each other shyly Asami rolled her eyes up in annoyance .

 

’’ They're so over dramatic ,’’Korra laughed.

 

‘’I know,’’  Asami agreed laying her head on Korra’s shoulder.

 

‘’Is your arm okay?’’Korra asked.

 

And Asami nodded ‘’Yeah of course . I actually have a good feeling about this game,’’she smiled playing with Korra’s hand.‘’If people could just shut up ,’’she said facetiously.

 

‘’We’ll shut up ,but if we win this game then you guys finally go on date tonight . Kuvira smirked and the rest on the team agreed.

 

‘’It's a favor to you guys ,’’’ Zula smirked.

 

Before Korra could protest Asami spoke up ‘’Fine whatever !’’

 

The rest of the girls laughed.‘’Don't let them punk you like that ,’’ Korra smirked .

 

‘’Be quiet!’’Asami said pinching Korra’s stomach‘’ They're not punking me , I just don't mind the terms of the bet.’’she admitted.

 

Korra felt her heart beat faster and she was sure Asami could hear it too‘’So you want to still, you know ,go on a date me even after what-”Korra stammered out.

 

‘’Hey that's over now,’’Asami gave Korra hand a soft squeeze  ‘’ I mean I don't think there's anything we can't get through’’ Asami chuckled nervously ‘ _I hope so’_ she thought ‘’ But after all if you don't want  to then we don't have to,’’ she assured.

 

‘’ I-I would like that Motorhead .’’Korra said with a huge grin plastered on her face.

 

‘’Then I believe  we have a game to win.’’Asami said.

 

* * *

 

 

Asami  threw a couple of practice pitches as the  opponents chanted a cheer '' Check, check, check her out. Check that little pitcher out , Is she high ? Is she low ? Is she fast? Is she slow? Is she in ? Is she out? Can she even strike us out ? Check, check , check her out! ,'' Asami laughed as  she threw one last pitch before she threw the ball down . It was the beginning of the last inning and they were down by three  the batter stepped up  the  plate  and  Asami simply  pitched her fastball  hitting  the inside  the  ump called it a strike. Asami  listened  as the crowd cheered  for  the batter ,she  pitched a screwball  and  the batter swung a little  too late. “Strike ! “ the ump called  and Asami  smiled and  pitched  another  fastball striking the  the girl out. Coach Zaheer and P’li  cheered her on from the dugout.  The next batter  stepped up to the plate. Asami took a  breath pitching the  ball  the batter fouled the first ball off. The second pitch was a ball. And the next pitch the batter  hit the ball  right  to third base. Korra  scooped the ball up and launched it to jinora, at first base  getting the  second out.  The girls  were focused on holding  the other  team, making  sure  they didn't  score  any more  runs. But The next  batter had made it on to  first base.  Asami  pitched a change up making  the batter  swing  she smiled  getting  the  last  out, their  team huddled up as Coach Zaheer spoke.“This is our  last Inning girls and it’s up to you guys  to score  those  runs back then  some,” the girls nodded  and Zula shouted ''FIRE FERRETS ON THREE, ONE , TWO , THREE !''

 

''FIRE FERRETS ! '' they yelled as a team raising their hands and breaking .

 

The fire ferrets ended  up taking  the win by two  and as they rode back  on the bus Korra  received a call  from  Konietzko’s

 

“Hello is this korra , “ the older woman greeted.

 

“Hi yes  this is  her, “ Korra answered covering up her other ear to hear.

 

“Hi korra  this  Pam  calling  from  Konietzko’s ice cream and shakes. I want  let  you know  that you've been  hired  and we'll  need  you to come  in tomorrow  anytime  from twelve  to three  to fill out  your paperwork.  Is that  Okay with you ? “

 

“Oh my gosh Yes! That's perfect ,that’s great  thanks so much Pam I'll  see you tomorrow, “ trying to conceal her joyment .

 

The older woman chuckled “Bye  now  have a good  night, “

 

“you too, “ Korra said hanging up.

 

Korra turned to Asami  “I got the job  Asami  “ her bright blue eyes lit up.

 

Asami's smile grew wide “I knew  you  would  Korra, “ she hugged Korra tightly.

 

Korra laughed “About this date tonight . My place?“

 

Asami smirked and raised a brow “Pizza? “

 

“And Sick Sad World .‘’

 

“Sounds perfect “ Asami smiled latching on to Korra arm they sat back enjoying their bus ride back.

 ** _‘’They bake cookies by day, but they really heat up at night. G-string grandmas, next on Sick, Sad World."_** The tv played and Korra and Asami  ate their last slices of pizza

 

‘’ Jee Korra take a picture it will last longer ,’’ Asami laughed catching Korra staring at her

 

Korra grinned because she couldn't help it ‘’I'm too lazy to get my camera ,’’ she chuckled‘’ It 's not my fault you're alluring’’ Asami blushed. Moving a strand of her hair behind her ear.

 

Korra stroked her cheek‘’See with your pretty blush,  and your beautiful smile,’’ Korra continued praising Asami. ‘’ Lolita is really lucky you know,’’

 

‘’Lolita ? ‘’ Asami questioned, confusing Korra ‘’Ohhh Lolita, I actually haven't  talked to her .How about you ,’’

 

‘’Me ? I'm just tryna be responsible,love, and be more honest with myself. At least get a better understanding on how I want my life,’’Korra chuckled shrugging it off’’ but I don't know it's hard find where I'm headed when there’s no destination. So I'm just going with how I feel . And I don't think I want anyone right now, in general actually ,unless it would be you.’’ Korra laid back, stretching out on her bed.

 

Asami gasped ‘’Really?’’ She said stunned.

 

‘’Yeah, but I just want things to happen naturally between us .I’m taking our relationship very seriously.’’ Asami gulped trying to push the guilt to the back Of her head she just wanted to enjoy this moment between her and Korra ‘’Speaking of seriously, I've been thinking getting another tattoo, right here’’ pointing on the side of Asami’s rib Korra chuckled ‘’I want something nice and simple  like, be you and love yourself , or something close to that,’’

 

‘’But your not  18 ,’’ Asami said deciding to lay up next to Korra .

 

‘’Carmen knows a guy,’’ she scoffed ‘’Don't know I already have a tattoo? ‘’

 

‘ _Oh I remember_ ’ Asami smirked remembering the view ‘’I forgot heh ,’’

 

‘’You can get one too if you not scared your daddy will flip,’’Korra nudged Asami.

 

‘’I'm not scared ,’’ she frowned ‘’I just wouldn't know what to get,’’

 

‘’Something meaningful to you,you know something special,’’  Korra said looking into Asami's eyes .

‘’My mom,’’ she spoke softly ‘’My mom meant the world to me.’’

Asami smiled ‘’ Yasuko Sato ,’’ tracing a finger across Korra's collar bone ‘’Right here’’

‘’Beautiful ,’’ Korra said, As they gazed upon each other .

 ** _"Tonight on Sick, Sad World; prime-time special, with people just like you, only more pathetic."  
_**

‘’ Ha ! like that's possible ,’’ Korra chuckled .

 

Asami scoffed .‘’I was actually have a good time!’’

 

‘’Glad to know you still enjoy my company,’’ Korra said as she squeezed Asami closer

 

‘’I do ,’’ Asami said placing her hand on top Korra’s.

 

Korra phone vibrated and she used the other hand to open it. ‘’You free Sunday ?’’

 

‘’I should be ,’’Asami said glancing at Korra's text.

 

‘’Then I hope you weren't all talk. Tezo said he can get our tattoos done Sunday  ,’’

 

Asami eyes widen in shock ‘’ Um really’’

 

‘’ Yuuup,’’Korra grinned.

 

‘’Is this like another you know date ,’’ Asami asked partially confused .

 

‘’Noooop!’’ Asami unconsciously frowned ‘’It's us getting tatted , however tell you what ,we could alway catch a movie after and call it one,’’

 

‘’You're really serious?’’ Asami smiled.

 

‘’You down? ‘’ Korra asked back.

 

‘’Damn right ,’’Asami closed her eyes intertwining their hands .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the mistakes I missed but it's like 1am and I'm half sleep


	21. I'm Playing That Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's hard to express , I can't explain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year everyone ! I've been sick with swollen tonsils so far but I did manage to make visuals of Korra and Asami's tattoo link below if you would like to see
> 
> http://korraislifee.tumblr.com/post/136513938198/the-tattoos-the-girls-got

_**Sunday, Nov. 22** _

Carmen drove down to her to cousin’s house when her aunt and uncle left. When she arrived out front she got out of her car went in through front door ‘ _what dumb broad doesn't lock the door_ ’ she thought as she crept through the hallway. Carmen walked into Iroh’s room to confront him, if anyone was going confess to Korra it would be her and or Asami. She leaned against door frame and called his name.

’’Iroh ,what the fuck is your problem?’’ She asked crossing her arms.

Shocked Iroh jumped up from the edge of his bed. ‘’What the shit are you doing here Carmen?!’’ He exclaimed.

 

‘’Your dumbass  left the door unlock ‘’ she scoffed. ‘’And if your dumbass tells Korra what happened between me and Asami I promise, I will stick my knife slowly up your urethra ,’’ she threatened.

 

And Iroh shook his head in disgust ‘’Okay first ew, That’s gross and second I haven't told Korra nor was I ever going to tell Korra ,’’ Carmen frowned in confusion, while Iroh continued ‘’Telling Korra wouldn't do enough damage to Asami as I would like’’he smirked.

 

‘’What the hell did you do? I thought I told you to leave Korra **and Asami** alone!’’ Carmen said walking up closer to Iroh she kept the scowl on her face .

 

‘’It doesn't even involve you! what the shit are you actin so crazy for?!’’ He yelled at her.

 

‘’Do you want me to show crazy?!!’’ She shouted back.

 

‘’No ! I've seen that show and Last time it ended with your knife pressed against my neck!’’

 

Carmen crossed her arms‘’ Then I don't want you saying shit to Korra!’’

 

‘’I'm not fucking saying shit to Korra dammit , Asami’s father however,’’Iroh tittered.

 

And Carmen’s eye widened ‘’Nooo, you fucking didn't ,’’ she said in shock ’’Her father is gonna kill her! why the hell would you do that !?’’ She Yelled.

 

While Iroh chuckled ‘’I don't like to be made a fool of , and it's not the first time I had to do something like this ,’’he shrugged.

 

Carmen squinted her eyes in suspicion ‘’What are you talking about ?’’

 

‘’Figure it out fucktard,’’ he said sarcastically.

 

Carmen groaned  as she stormed out of his room she ran out the house to get into her car when she got into her car Carmen sent a text  to Asami before pulling off .

 

_5:45pm Carmen : she know about us_

 

Asami read Carmen's message and scoffed she had basically spent all day with Korra, there was no way Korra knew.

 

_5:47pm Asami: no she doesn't I've been with her all day_

 

Asami replied and what a good day it was for Asami. Korra took Asami to get her first tattoo and after they saw The Lost Tales of Ba Sing Se and finally Korra was bringing Asami home ‘’Hooolly shit I still can't believe we did that,’’ Asami said. ‘’And it didn't hurt as bad as I thought it would,’’she smiled looking at Korra .

 

‘’I told you it wouldn't be that bad ,’’  Korra said pulling in front of Asami's estate.’’You just wanted a reason to to hold my hand.’’Korra laughed.

 

‘’ Correct me if I'm wrong but it's not like you didn't enjoy it,’’Asami winked .Flipping her hair as she got out the car.

 

‘’Whatever,  Motorhead I'll call you later,’’ Korra smirked knowing her blush was noticeable.

 

‘’ I'm counting on it ,’’ she chuckled putting on her hoodie ‘’bye Korra ,’’ she waved ‘’see you tomorrow.’’

 

‘’It’s thanksgiving break though,’’Korra said .

 

And Asami rolled her eyes ‘’See you tomorrow Korra,’’Asami waved again.

When Korra drove off she walked up the driveway.Asami had left her keys inside so she ranged the doorbell  checking her phone she had received a new text from Carmen.

 

_5:56 pm Carmen: I'm sorry Asami Not Korra your dad_

_5:56 pm Carmen: your Dad knows !_

_‘Oh shit ,’_ She gasped and her heart froze as the door creaked opened .

 

‘’Dad?,’’she said starting to shake.

 

Hiroshi gave his daughter a cold hearted glare ‘’Asami I have told you that I will not allow that that **disgusting** ,   **unnatural** lifestyle in my home and here Iroh tells me you've have had **relations** with his females cousin.’’ He growled

 

‘’Dad please listen to me it didn't mean anything okay it was a huge huge mistake.’’ She stammered out.

 

‘’How you slutty can you be? ,’’he yelled  ‘’ no daughter of mine would ever act like like a filthy **whore** ,’’ He shouted.

'' I am not at whore dad , what type of are you father?’’ She shot back tears begining to fall from her face.

’’You've really done it Asami Sato, you think I'm joking,’’ he shouted opening up the door wider he throw the suitcases he packed for Asami out on to the lawn Asami tried to stop him but he pushed her aside.’’ Take your things and leave my house ,’’he yelled coldly.

 

‘’You can't do this I'm your daughter ,’’ Asami yelled.‘’You're all I have,’’ she cried out and Hiroshi slammed the door shut  Asami dropped to the ground sobbing  she could believe her father would ever do such a thing ‘ _why me ,oh spirits why me_ ’ she cried.

 

She took out her phone and dialed Mako’s number.

 

‘’Asami? Hey what's up.’’ He answered.

 

‘‘Ma ma mak mako ,’’ she stammered out.

 

Mako’s voice filled with concern and urgency ‘’ oh my gosh Asami what happended?! Are you Okay,’’he panicked.

 

‘’Mah my dad just kicked me out,’’ she choked out.

And Mako gasped in shocked ‘’Why the hell would he do that?! What the fuck ! Is. Wrong. With. Him.’’he exclaimed.

Asami took a few shaky breaths ‘’ He found out about me and Carmen and he threw me Mako I have nowhere to go I don't know what to do,’’ she sniffed .

 

Mako sighed. ‘’If you're okay with sleeping on a couch you could always crash with me and Bo my grandma wouldn't mind at all ,’’ he offered.

 

‘’I don't know how to thank you,’’ she cried.

 

‘’We’re like family Asami ,’’mako said softly.

 

And after Asami picked up her suitcases from the ground and loaded her things into her car.

 She let out a shaky breath _‘I gotta tell her Asami’_ she sighed wiping her face.Asami Got in her car looking back at the mansion she sighed.’’ You really are a terrible father,’’ she said. Driving off . Asami drove over to Korra's house she sat in her car deciding on how to tell her but she knew no matter what Korra never forgive her. She got of her car trying to wipe the tear her eyes  and hesitated before knocking she stood there for a minute before knocking on the door again and when the door Opened .

 

Korra gasped in shock pulling Asami into a tight embrace  Asami began to sob again.‘’Asami !what's wrong?! why are u crying?!’’

 

Asami broke away from Korra .‘’Korra we need to talk.’’she choked out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you guys think Korra will take this?


	22. Can't Handle the Truth

Asami wiped her what she assumed to now be puffy eyes as she spoke,‘’That night on my birthday I did something I would give any to take back . And I waited so long to tell because I knew you would hate me and I don't want you too.I was so afraid to lose you but I can't keep the truth from you anymore, it’s best that you hear it from me,’’ Asami closed her eyes ‘’ That me and Carmen we slept together,’’ she stiffened waiting for a response. Korra felt her heart stop and shatter. She froze replaying what Asami had just said ‘Me and Carmen slept together’ her nose twitched  and her eyes began to water from the anger.  ‘’Korra. Korra.’’ Asami said timidly she had never seen Korra this upset that it began to make her want to tremble.

 

Korra let out a deep breath before she spoke ‘’I'm sorry  I don't think I heard you correctly Asami,’’she snarled, giving Asami the same cold hearted glare Hiroshi gave , Asami felt so ashamed of herself. Korra clenched her teeth as she looked Asami up and down ‘’You! My best friend , slept my ex, within hours of us breaking up?! You! My best friend, hid it from me for over a month while you! My fucking deceitful best friend  knew how much I hated myself and how guilty I felt . While you're just fucking with Carmen on the low! So what , are you slept with Bolin too?Or you just wanted to fuck me over.’’ She spewed out pacing back and forth.

 

Asami couldn't stop the hot tears from falling as she shook her head‘’No Korra  it was a mistake -,’’she cried.

 

Korra turned away from Asami as she continued on her rampage‘’It wasn't a fucking mistake! You guys both wanted to hurt me and congratulations you guys both got your damn  wish !“  she sighed letting the tears fall down her face  Korra pressed her head  against the wall and let her hands cover her face .

 

Asami’s heart was racing regretting her decision to tell Korra because never wanted to make her this mad. Asami placed her phone down on the counter and she walked over to Korra not knowing whether or not to touch her ‘’Korra I know you're mad but-”she tried to say softly without stuttering.

 

‘’No Asami I'm not mad I'm fucking livid ,’’ she stomped  again turning away from Asami  ‘’ Now why did you decide to-to tell me now.’’ She asked coldly.

 

Asami wiped her eyes and sniffed‘’Because I don't want to keep anything from you anymore I just wanted to start a real  relationship with you.’’she trembled as she placed her hand on Korra's shoulder .Asami’s phone buzzed and Korra picked it up looking at the screen

 

_New Message : Carmen_

 

Korra’s eyes scrunched up and she clenched her fist ‘’So did you guys do this more than once,’’ she asked in a threatening tone .Asami fiercely shook her head no ‘’Then why the hell is she texting you?!’’ Korra shouted  slamming  Asami’s phone on the floor, Asami gasped.‘’I can't even look at you right now, you make me sick !’’she growled.

 

‘’Korra ! Calm down ,’’ Asami yelled back ’’Please listen to me ,’’ Asami begged,taking Korra's wrist.

 

‘’ I'm trying to be a better person! Both mentally! And spiritually! And you do this to me! I can't even , I can't even hear you side,’’  she spewed back.

 

‘’Korra I swear I'll do anything to earn your forgiveness ,’’Asami pleaded.

 

‘’You did the one thing I don't even know if I can forgive give you for,’’

 

Asami felt the chills that ran through her spine ‘’Please don't say that ,’’she begged.

 

‘’I loved you Asami,’’Korra said  as raised her fist .Asami’s bloodshot red eyes pleaded with Korra until she sighed unclenching her fist  she ran her hand down her face ‘’Just go,’’ she headed towards her stairway‘’Leave!’’

 

Asami  rushed to pick up her now cracked phone locking and closing the door  as she rushed out. Asami had felt like the most disgusting scum there was right now . She took a few  moments to try to regroup before driving over to Mako's . Fifthteen minutes later she had pulled up in front in of his house and she turned her car off looking at all her suitcases in the back seat she placed her head against the steering wheel to finally allow herself to break down .

* * *

 

It had been two hours since Asami left and Korra had yet to calm down .She wanted to hate Asami for doing this to her, she wanted to. But more than anything she was hurt and needed someone to talk to so she set up a video chat with Atin telling  him all about what Carmen and Asami did and rambled on about how she felt.

 

‘’ What do you mean I don't have a right to be mad , did you not here what I  just said’’Korra shouted and crossed her arms .

 

‘’Girl  shut up, did you hear what I said . You told me Asami was lit off her ass when she confessed her feelings for you and you took how she felt and throw it  in the trash when you left that night , if it only happened that night  I think she didn't mean it. She poorly dealt with the way she felt, which is what you're doing right now  and you're not even drunk.’’

 

‘’What are you talking about it ?! I'm venting about how I feel  !’’

 

‘’ but you also have a broken lamp and picture frames  that weren't 't broken last night,’’

 

‘’I'm trying to be a better person! Both mentally! And spiritually! And they do this to me! It's just a tad bit hard to stay positive ’’ she pouted  Korra just felt so angry, angry with Asami and angry with Carmen. She sighed as the hot tears streamed down her face.

 

‘’Just a little tip for you Korra, what makes you a better person is being able to at least be open to listening to the girl  and make the effort to understand where her actions are coming from.That's what makes it hard Korra it's hard to put aside your anger and hurt to do that believe me I know. But let me ask you something, how are you Gonna be mad at Asami  for hiding this from you when she knew it hurt you , when you hid how you felt for Asami because you knew it would hurt Carmen ’’

 

‘’I'll wait…,’’ he scoffed ‘’oh no response well you see she’s just as human as you and I understand she hurt you but she was woman enough to tell you knowing the risk which is more than I can say for you so that's gotta mean something’’  

 

Silence fell between them and Korra sat there contemplating Atin’s words ‘’Dammit i hate when you're right , I just she hurt me so bad Atin I just can't even look at her without wanting to break down ,’’

 

‘’Look Korra I don't know what type of dysfunctional relationship you two have you it's completely up you  to decided where you want to go I'm just telling you understand where she's coming from.’’

 

She gave him a sad weak smile ‘’Thanks Atin I'll think about it  okay,  talk to you later,’’ she waved before hanging up.Korra sat her desk silently crying to herself.  Her phone rang. She picked up her phone  declining it twice before answering ‘’Opal now is not a good time ,’’ she sniffed.‘’I don't know if Asami told you but  we're kinda not talking anymore,’’she sighed.

 

‘’Korra neither is Asami and her father ,he threw her out Korra ,’’Korra shot up in shock.

 

‘’He did what ! Where is she at  ?! Where is she going to stay ?! Why didn't she tell me this?’’ She  rushed putting on her shoes and grabbing her keys ‘’Opal where is Asami ?Hiroshi didn't hurt her did he ?’’ She panicked.

 

‘’ I don't know Korra,we’re all at Mako's but Asami she’s just stayed in her car for the last two hours? She won't talk to me or Mako,’’  Opal cracked ‘’I've never been this worried about her Korra,’’she sniffed.

 

And Korra felt more guilty for going off ‘’Opal calm down I'll check on her  okay,’’ she assured Opal ,now walking out the door.

 

Korra sighed getting into her car, she sped over to Mako's pulling behind Asami’s car and parked . Korra took a deep breath and got outta her car.She knocked on the glass window  ‘’Asami open up,’’ she said softly , she felt so  guilty for losing her temper earlier when she saw Asami slumped against her steering wheel  and especially felt her heart drop seeing the suitcases in the back seat.

 

Asami didn't even lift her head ‘’Korra you don't need to try  to comfort me i know Mako or Opal called you here but I'm fine just leave me alone,’’she said dryly.

 

Korra rolled her eyes ‘’ Asami open the damn door ,’’ she knocked again and kept knocking until Asami unlocked the door . Korra opened the passenger door and moved Asami's phone that she had cracked _‘Spirits I fucked up_ ’ she sighed. Korra placed her hand over Asami's back ‘’I came to apologize to you. I lost my temper and I never Asami , I never should have  said those things about you I didn't mean it .’’

 

‘’ You don't need to apologize, I deserved to hear it,’’Asami said.

 

‘’Hey look at me,’’ Korra said turning to Asami  ‘’Asami look at me, Asami ,’’ she said and Asami raised her head. Korra reached over wiping Asami's face with her sleeve she gave Asami a sad smile.’’ I understand why you didn't want to tell me, same reason I didn't tell Carmen  I you knew I  liked you more than a friend. The only difference is  You had the guts to tell me which is more than I could say for myself. I overreacted Asami I mean  you guys obviously  wanted to hurt for a reason and it was because the shit I put the both of you through,’’ she sighed .

‘’ why didn't you tell me about  your father  uh, um, you know from the beginning.’’

 

Asami shrugged ‘’ I didn't need you to feel sorry for me ,’’ staring down at her throttle ‘’ like you do now ,’’

 

‘’ I came here because I know you have to be feeling like shit and you need someone right now

So come here. '’ Korra opened her arms taking Asami in them she held onto her tightly ‘’I came also  because I need you to  know that whenever you need me, no matter how I feel I'm always gonna be there for you because  you mean everything to me.’’she admitted pressing a light kiss on the top of Asami's head.

 

‘’How after  me and Carmen .’’ Asami cracked.

 

Korra scoffed ‘’ Let's be honest  that happened over a month ago, Look Asami  what defines you as a strong person is not what type problem you're faced with  but how you choose to overcome and or get passed it, whatever . I'm trying to saying is  I can't change how I hurt you and you sure as hell can't change  how you hurt me  but  Asami If you promise with me that we  will be open and honest with each other from now on  I'm willing to start over with you because  I-I don't wanna lose you either.’’

 

‘’I promise I will Korra,’’Asami clenched on to Korra tighter and Korra began to feel overwhelmed as Asami cried on her shoulder. Korra ran her fingers through her hair trying to calm her down ‘’ I know it feels like you don't have anyone , but you have me Mako,Opal ,and Bolin.’’

 

Asami lifted her head up ‘’ My father and he treated me like some nymphomaniac,’’ she began speaking to Korra ‘’ Like he didn't spend the last seventeen years of his life raising the only family his has now. How could he just do me like that ,’’ she yelled out. And Korra frowned as she listened to the hurt in Asami's voice. She could feel Asami's pain ‘ _spirits Asami needs now’_  listening to Asami's words ‘’ He was the only family I had,’’ she cried out,sobbing into Korra's neck. Korra sat there silently shedding a tear because while she was willing to be there for Asami she was hurting herself.


	23. Backtracking The Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the mistakes I'm re editing in the morning and for the late update but I hope you guys enjoy

Tuesday, November 24

 

Mako and Asami sat in the living room waiting for Korra to show up. Korra had been going over to Mako's to comfort Asami and do her best to keep Asami from crying over her father.Asami was thankful for this,because it hurt her thinking of how her father basically disowned her . But she wasn't forgetting how hard it must been on Korra, who had every right to ignore her, yet was the main one by her side .Asami knew she didn't deserved it . She was venting to Mako how she  felt  and how Korra didn't need to do this . Asami was laid out on the couch, she sighed looking to Mako who was sitting. On the floor,watching tv. Asami scoffed as she tapped him. ‘’ Mako have you even been listening to me ,’’ he smirked as he  turned to Asami and nodded ‘’She's still here for me after I hurt her I just don't understand how.’’she whined.

 

Mako smiled  turning his Head to Asami ‘’ Korra is the most understanding selfless person I know .’’ He chuckled ‘’She's always wants to put others before her,’’   He said as if Asami should know by now.

 

Asami sniffled and wiped her nose ‘’ And after what I did I feel so bad ! she’s hiding her pain to help me ,’’Asami's hands covered her face ‘’  I want to be there for her like she is for me.God I feel like the worst person in the world,’’ she groaned turning to lie on her stomach .

 

Mako watched Asami raising a brow up ‘’Are you sure you're not being over dramatic,’’ he asked sarcastically,getting the middle finger from Asami in return.

 

‘’No ! I need to show Korra that I'm serious about doing anything thing I can to make it right,’’

 

Mako  stood up and looked down at Asami ‘’ she really means a lot to you ,’’ he smiled crossing his arms.

 

‘More than anyone knows ‘ Asami nodded in agreement ‘’ Mako I love her and I think need to make that clear,’’she sat up sitting up straight.

 

‘’ You realize it'll take time, you know for her to be completely over this.’’ He said  flipping through the channels.

 

‘’ I plan on having a lot of it with Korra ,’’Asami smiled ‘’ Mako I love that girl and I refuse to let this tear us apart.’’

 

And right on time the doorbell rung Mako walked to answer the door. When Mako opened the door he greeted Korra and gave her a quick hug. Korra walked to the couch sitting on the opposite side of Asami , she said a quiet hi. Mako gave them a awkward smile

‘’  I'm  gonna go take grandma yin to her bingo game ,’’ he said walking through the kitchen.

 

‘’Tell her to go easy on them,’’ Asami said looking to Korra.

 

‘’ Tell her I said to kick some ass !,’’ Korra followed looking at Mako

Making him laugh as he walked out the room the girls sat there silence with only the sound of the tv playing.

 

A few minutes passed before Asami spoke up‘’  It's always so cold in here,’’ she shivered ‘’ But I'm glad I have your sweater it always keeps me warm,’’  she admitted as a light blush formed across her face.

 

Korra smirked ‘’It's no surprise you like taking things of mines and making it yours ,’’she scoffed

 

‘’Hey?!,’’ Asami frowned she a little hurt.

 

And Korra chuckled.‘’ Take a joke Asami I'm just joking,’’

 

Asami didn't laugh ‘’Korra I really think we should talk ,’’ she said turning  to Korra.

 

‘’Bout what,’’Korra questioned shrugging it off just Looking at her phone.

 

Asami sighed ‘’ Korra ,about the Carmen thing ,’’she whined. ‘’ You can't just let me get off Scot free ,’’

Korra rolled her eyes  and looked at Asami  ‘’I'm already over that I told you and I don't wanna think about it and or talk about it ,’’she yelled out.

 

Asami frowned letting out a breath‘’ I know that you've been hurting Korra yet you've been her everyday comforting me and consoling me and I can't take knowing I the reason you're hurting and I just don't want you to start pushing me away ,’’ she blathered on ‘’ I mean you're sitting on the other side of me,you haven't even called me Motorhead in 72 hours,  now you're getting up to go and you just came, ‘’ she complained.

 

Korra scrunched her face and chuckled ‘’Phrasing?’’   She said walking towards the front door

 

Asami rushed up to stop her‘’I'm gonna make it up to you Korra, please don't leave? ’’  she pleaded.

 

Korra looked into Asami's eyes ‘She's not gonna stop ‘ she thought  and placed her hand on her shoulder  ‘’ I have to my parents want me home they just texted me .’’ Korra said showing Asami the text  . ‘’ You down to ride ,’’ she smirked.

 

Asami  smiled nodding yes ,she hugged Korra so tightly Korra coughed. ‘’ sorry ,’’ Asami said shyly they had kept each other's gaze.  Asami opened the door breaking the gaze ‘’After you pretty baby,’’ she said walking out after Korra.They got into the car and Korra pulled off .

 

‘’I don't know what  my parents would want me home for,’’ Korra wondered briefly checking her mirrors.she tried to remember if they had something planned.

 

‘’Are you worried?’’ Asami said concerned.she looked at Korra.

 

‘’Nah , but when we get home I say we watch Sick Sad World,’’ Korra laughed.

 

Asami raised her eyebrow ‘’I really got you into that,’’ she grinned.

 

Korra's cheeks rose up‘‘Shut up’’ she laughed.

 

Asami  smiled looking out the window letting her mind drift off ‘ I will not allow that that disgusting,  unnatural lifestyle in my home….You can't do this I'm your daughter….You're all I have’ her eyes water as she replayed the painful event in her head.

 

She sniffed looking at Korra ‘’ Korra I really appreciate you,’’

 

‘’Thanks Asami ,’’ Korra said awkwardly. She placed her  hand on top of Asami's  thigh.

 

‘’So how was your first day,’’ Asami asked.she remembered Korra had came from her first official shift at  Konietzko's today .

 

‘’ It was good,’’Korra grinned.

 

‘’ Don't be surprised if I pop up on you with Mako and Bolin ,’’ Asami said.

 

Korra opened her mouth ‘’ oooo I'll be so surprised ,’’she mocked her .

 

Asami playfully hit Korra's arm ‘’ whatever Korra,’’Korra grinned as Asami scoffed‘’ when don't you work’’

Korra scrunch her face up as she  thought ‘’Mmm Thursday and Friday ‘’ Korra pulled into the driveway turning her car off.

 

Asami laughed because she thought it was one of the cutest faces‘’Well Thursday is thanksgiving , so Friday I want to take you out….Not like on a date, i mean…. I don't know if we're ready for that ,but I want to ..I guess... I want to spend more time with you to rebuild what we had... you know because I really like what we had before I fucked it up when-- ‘’ she babbled

 

‘’Asami I mean it I don't want to talk about it ,’’Korra sharply interrupted

 

Asami raised her voice back‘’ Korra I promised you that I'd  have a open and honest relationship with you,’’ glaring at Korra she squinted her eyes‘’and we need to talk about how You feel.’’

 

Korra groaned  knowing Asami wasn't going to like this go‘’You really wanna know how I feel Asami, really?!’’ She Looked at Asami‘’ when I found out you and Carmen sleep together  I was crushed.  I wanted to hate you both believe me I did because it's so much easier to hate and let vaatu get in your head. I did a lot thinking ,crying ,and what not  . And I'm not a hateful person anymore I'm not going to keep holding that against you like I want to sometimes because that ultimately brings me down,’’ she opened up her car door .‘’I mean yeah  you guys hurt me,’’she took off her seat belt ‘’but I'm a strong girl . Wanting to Move On to better things between us  ,’’she smiled.  ‘’like this date Friday ?’’ Asami gasped her faced turned red and she didn't say anything .

 

Korra got out of her car walking around the other side  ‘’C'mon Motorhead and please let's close this chapter.’’ Asami smiled  shyly following  Korra  out the car.

Korra jiggled the door opened to her her mother’s voice ‘’ Korra oh my spirits took you long enough,’’Senna  called as Korra walked in ’’ Hello Asami,’’she smiled and waved to Asami  too.

 

‘’Sorry what's up aaaahh!’’ Korra screamed. A young man came from behind the door  and place his hands on Korra's eyes. Asami had never seen this guy who she had to admit was tall and  very cute.

 

‘’ What's up girl,’’ he laughed as Senna and Tonraq smiled at their daughter.

 

Korra could recognize that deep calming voice from anywhere ‘’ shut up!  Atin is that you ,’’ her voice filled with excitement. She hugged him as tight as she could.While Asami stood there awkwardly smiling because she didn't know what was going on.

 

‘’All six four standing right in front of your eyes ,’’ he smirked looking over to Asami he gave her a quick wave .

 

‘’’ oh my god you guys I can't believe you're actually here.’’ She said still in shock. She finally turned to Asami ‘’Asami  this Atin and Atin this is Asami .’’she quickly introduced them.

 

She turned her attention back to Atin and Asami crossed her arms.‘’ how long are you  going to stay ,’’ she asked .

 

‘’ just  two days,’’he shrugged.

 

Korra took his hand ‘’ have to show you SO much,’’she pulled him upstairs ’’come on let's go up stairs.’’Asami followed behind ‘’ I'm just still in so much shock Atin you're really here.’’ She said showing him  her room  . He took a seat of the edge of her bed .‘’ Asami besides being my ex he  is literally the best friend I have ,’’she smiled.

 

Asami had made brief eye contact with Atin . And he could since the  uneasiness in Asami ‘’ nah don't listen to her ,  you're her absolute favorite. ‘’he assured her  ‘’ every time when we’re  on FaceTime she's always Asami This Asami that, I told her  she's basically an  Asamisexual ,’’ Asami smiled and Atin laughed.

 

‘’ shut up Atin ,’’’ Korra was bright red as she tried to cover  his  mouth

 

Asami touched Korra's shoulder ‘’No Korra let him talk ,’’ she smirked.

 

‘’ if you do I swear,’’ Korra threatened face still beet red

 

‘’Aww pretty duckling ’’ he stood up flicking the tip of Korra's nose’’Bawk! Bawk!’’ Asami snickered ’’I'll leave you two alone, I'm just doing you job helping you're moms and pops cook,’’  he smiled looking between Korra and Asami,Korra smacked his hand  away‘’Whatever , ice boy,’’ he  scoffed at Korra's lame  comeback closing the door behind him.

 

Korra grinned‘’ Asami we known each other for a looooong time,’’ Korra said still next to Asami  ‘’I swear you’ll love him he's literally perfect ,’’

 

Asami chuckled nervously ‘’ then why'd you guys... you know end It,’’Asami asked.

 

Korra raised her eyebrow ‘’ break up?’’ Asami nodded’’ Because I moved to republic city,’’

 

Asami slightly frowned ‘’ oh,’’

 

‘’ Asami you don't think… You don't need to worry nothing is going to happen between me and Atin .’’ She chuckled.

 

‘’ I'm not jealous if that's what you're trying to get at!’’ Asami said  defensively .

 

And Korra laughed  ‘’ I'm. Just putting  it out there so you won't ,’’ with a smug grin growing on her face.

 

Asami rolled her eyes  ‘’ you're single Korra you do what you want,’’ she turned her head from Korra.

 

And Korra stepped closer  to Asami she turned Asami’ head back facing her ‘’ I would call it working towards a relationship. ‘’ Korra said softly noticing the blush on Asami's face  she could felt Netherlands spark run through her body ‘’Ours ,’’ she said like a whisper . Asami shyly bit down on her bottom. She didn't want to break the  gaze between them she felt butterflies run through her stomach as Korra's piercing   Blue eyes  looked into hers

 

‘’ what ?’’ Asami's managed to get out .

 

And Korra placed her hands on Asami's waist ‘’ I don't know,’’ Korra said lowering her eyes on Asami's lips back up to her eyes Korra leaned in.

 

‘’ Catch me if you can working on tan ,Salvatore’’ Atin walked in singing ‘’what?’’  Korra smacked her forehead and had Atin genuinely confused.’’ so you were gonna give me Carmen's number,’’he asked realizing he had probably interrupted something

‘’ Oooooh oops ,’’ he chuckled awkwardly  . ‘’ I come back for that number '' he backed out slowly.


	24. Keep on forgetting to forget about you

 

Wednesday, November 25

 

Today Korra had planned to show Atin around Republic City. As she was getting ready for the day Asami had called . '’Hey  Asami,’’ Korra said browsing through her closet.She was looking for a outfit that nicely showed off her body.

 

‘’ What are you doing right now? '’ Asami asked .

 

And Korra smiled. She pulled out a shirt and held it up ‘’Oh nothing…’’she looked into the mirror ‘’Just talking to a beautiful girl .’’  

 

‘’ Ooooh Asami… Why are you so red,’’ Korra heard Opal say in the background ‘Oh god Opal ‘. Laughing to herself , Opal cracked Korra up.

 

‘’ Shut up ! Anyways are you doing anything today,’’ Asami asked slightly embarrassed because of Opal’s remark.She knew Korra heard .

 

Korra grinned as she thought about it ‘’ I'm actually just gonna just gonna show Atin  around Republic City. I'm thinking about  showing  him our mall, or  probably go see a mover  then go to the beach. You know he's never was a city boy .’’  

 

Asami paused. Listening to Korra talk about Atin made her stomach turn. Mostly because Atin seemed to be all that Korra was interested in.‘’ isn't too cold for the beach,’’  she questioned in a harsh tone.

 

‘’ Asami , We're from the southern watertribe .’’ Korra smirked ,proud of where she came from. She looked at her reflection in the mirror, and changed into her black crop tee.’’ We're not weak ,’’ speaking slyly.Asami scoffed making Korra laugh ‘’ What are your plans ? You and Opal doing anything?’’

 

‘’Yeah …Um Wing and Wei have a soccer game today so we're just going to that, I don't know I Wanted to see you. But that's fine...I guess.’’

 

Korra sensed the disappointment hiding in Asami's voice. ‘’ You know I could always make time for you.’’ She assured her.

 

‘’ Oooooh  Asami  what is she saying ,’’ Korra heard Opal say faintly. By Opal's taunting, she knew Asami must have had a huge grin on her face.

 

Which made Korra smile herself as She continued,‘’Plus Atin is supposed to be going out with Carmen tonight,’she shrugged ‘’ come to think of it ,I think I might have a thing for stoners‘’ she joked.A knock came from Korra's door  she jumped in shock .

 

‘’ Damn girl are you almost ready?’’ Atin called from the door.

 

Korra had told Atin that it would take about thirty minutes to get dress after she got home from work.But that was a hour ago. She yelled she’d be ready in a minute and continued talking to Asami ‘’ Sorry ,  meet me at our park at 8.’’

 

‘’Our park?’’ Asami asked.

 

Making Korra giggle,’’I think that's fitting,’’  she briefly thought about the times her and Asami snuck out and meet at the park. It was like their own sanctuary.

 

‘’ Just don't forget ,’’ Asami laughed.  but was being serious.

 

‘’ Of course I won't,’’ she chuckled ‘’ Anyways Atin's getting impatient , Kay ,bye ,’’

Korra hung up rushing to get dress. When finished , She walked downstairs.

 

Atin sarcastically clapped his hands as Korra came down the stairs.’’Took  you  awhile  to get dress,’’ he stood up ‘’I acknowledge your effort,’’ he smirked with a smug grin on his face. Atin looked Korra up and down . It made her blush slightly under Atin’s gaze ‘’Shut up,’’ she grabbed her keys off the counter.

 

Atin walked into Korra's personal space.‘’Make me,’’ he challenged mischievously. He Winked and put his arm around Korra's neck ,’’Damn girl where your baton , racin through my mind like--”

 

Korra knew Atin loved saying cheesy pickup lines. But to her that was stupid ‘’You're such a loser ,’’ they laughed walking out to her car .

 

Atin scoffed  ‘’You're such a ten,...times a ten,’’ he raised his eyebrows flirtatiously .

 

Korra blushed.’’Is that soo?’’she questioned Getting into the car, Atin did the same .

 

‘’Wouldn't you like to know  ,’’he said under his breath loud enough for Korra to hear .

Checking her rear view mirror, Korra smirked  ‘’ We have a city to see.’’ She backed out her driveway and drove off.

* * *

 

Opal was in the bathroom,she had just curled her hair while Asami sat on her bed. She turned her head to Asami ‘’Korra isn't coming?,’’she asked. From Asami's crimson red cheeks, Opal suspected they made some sort of plan

 

‘I wish’ Asami huffed ‘’ Nooooo, she's just taking Atin out,’’ she scoffed  looking at her nails.’ Stupid hot Atin making Korra fall in love ‘ . She thought, not knowing  why the thought of Him annoyed her.

 

‘’ I saw him on Korra's snap,’’ Opal chuckled  from the bathroom . Asami hadn't seen any post since her phone had broke.And it began to plague her mind of all pictures Korra and him coulda been taking.she got up, walking to the doorframe of bathroom.

 

Asami caught herself drifting off  , so shook her head from her thoughts .‘’ I saw him in person Op! he's so hot with his damn wolftail,’’ she pouted crossing her arms ‘ I have no hope’ She felt so undesirable compared to Atin.

 

‘’I know!!’’ Opal quickly agreed ‘’Korra knows how to pick em , that boy is  -”

 

Asami couldn't help but interrupt  ‘’ Hotter than me?’’ She blurted out, feeling self conscious about herself.

 

Opal scoffed ‘’ Ooohhh nooo of course not , you're way cuter Asami,’’ she assured,with a chuckle.

 

But Asami wasn't buying it she walked back to Opals bed and sat down  ‘’ Opal  I know Korra still has feelings for  that guy . I mean he's super thoughtful and nice , and  I want to hate him but I  can't.’’she admitted.

 

Opal stood in front of Asami and put her hands on her shoulders  ‘’Asami you are being so over dramatic,’’ Asami opened her mouth but Opal interjected.‘’Jealousy isn't cute Sato , bad...bitch...Asami,would be ,disappointed,’’ she said.

 

Asami poked her lips out ‘’ I'm not jealous!’’ She denied.’you're totally jealous Sato’ .asami hated when Opal was right.And she was.

 

Opal grabbed her phone and walked away .while Asami kept her eye on her ‘’A day out with my fav,I wonder who posted this’’ she smirked looking up at Asami ‘’his eyes look just as good as the food...Like!’’

 

Asami shot up ‘’ Let me see,’’   She walked over to her friend.

 

‘’Haaaa!’’Opal shouted laughing as Asami's face turned red.

 

Asami Pouted‘’Opal,’’she cried.’fuuuuuck meeee’ she groaned,slightly embarrassed.

 

‘’Awww who's  in love with Korra,’’Opal teased,playfully  pinching her cheeks .Asami failed at frowning as the heat in Her face grew. She knew it was true . Asami was in love with Korra .

 

The door cracked open and Kuvira stood by the door frame ‘’ Sooo ,Korra got a new boyfriend?,’’She grinned,talking to Opal ,after turning  her attention to Asami.‘’ And you were this close  Asami,’’ she chuckled squinting her thumb and index finger.

 

If Asami could scream, she would ‘’Please that's her best friend ,’’ Doing her best to sound unphased. She wasn't going to let Kuvira get the best of her

 

A smug grin appear on to Kuvira's face‘’Be real Asami they're probably in the backseat of her car just,’’ she began thrusting repeatedly ‘’Ungh ! Ungh! Ungh! Ungh!Oh yeah!  Ungh ! Give it to me daddy! Ungh! Ungh!’’

 

Asami growled clenching Opal’s bed sheets ‘’Kuvira !’’’ Opal yelled

 

And Kuvira held out her index finger ‘’ Ungh! Ungh! Ungh! ...Ungh! ….Ungh!’’

 

Opal turned to Asami and said ‘’ Asami don't listen to her.’’

 

Thanks to Kuvira the image haunted Asami’s mind , she  scowled ‘’I'll show you Kuvira,’’ she yelled out before Kuvira cut her off ‘this bitch’

 

‘’ Man can you imagine just how hot that would be, I mean Korra banging her boyfriend,’’ she chuckled  ‘’ speaking of which ….Baatar Come see me,’’ she called out walking down the hall Asami rolled her eyes.

 

‘’You wanna relax Asami.’’Opal walked up to Asami.

  
‘’ Pfft , Op, I'm calm ,’’ Asami insisted  ‘’ Korra and I are basically in a Relationship .’’she shrugged  ‘At least will be by time she gets  some Sato charm’


	25. Now You Want me Even More...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Asami spend a night in the park

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it so late I rewrote this twice

8:15pm, Korra arrived at the park,that appeared to be deserted,she had just came from the beach. So she waited next to the city statute for Asami to arrive .As she waited ,the teen played with her hair,which was wet just like her shirt. And about five minutes later , Korra spotted Asami in her black luxury vehicle . The second she did a warm smile spread across her face. And she began to walk to her.

 

When Asami found Korra ,her emerald eyes were glued on the girl .Asami looked at the denim jeans Korra wore,the ones with a hole ripped on one knee with the black shirt that hugged onto Her figure. The sight stunned Asami and she stuttered. ‘’Wow...Korra,’’Even with her wet hair , she was mesmerized by Korra. Asami simply couldn't look away.

 

Korra licked her bottom lip unconsciously ,and walked over to her friend.She smiled and Pulled Asami in for a tight hug. She felt the girl flinch and let go.‘’ Sorry I'm wet ,’’ Korra said rubbing the back of her neck .

 

Eyeing Korra ,Asami raised her eyebrow and giggled  ‘’ Phrasing?’’  

 

Korra’s face turned  noticeably red while her eyes shot down to the ground . She was quick to explain. ’’ Me, Atin, and Carmen were at the beach. Atin thought be fun to ... ,’’

 

The sound of Korra's voice faded and Asami felt her heart stop , thinking about Korra having fun with her exes didn't sit right. Her mind wandered off to imaginary situations that could have happen. Though It was hard to admit, Asami  was glad to see Korra good time. But she couldn't help the envy growing inside  at the mention of Korra having fun with her exes. Her thoughts  kept her distracted enough, she didn't even realize Korra still talking to her.

 

Kora repeated herself ‘’How was the soccer game,’’

 

Asami squinted her  eyes. She was confused .‘’The soccer what?’’ But then It clicked ‘’ … Oh Me and Opal ditched, we snuck into my room and I got some more of my things,’’

 

Korra’s face straighten up .But her voice was filled with concern ‘’Oh was that…’’

 

The older teen cut her off ‘’ I'm fine Korra.’’ She smiled because she loved that Korra felt concerned for her.It made her feel like someone really loved her.So she assured Korra ’’ Really, I've been feeling better, thanks to you,’’ Of Course Asami knew her friends loved her,but with Korra it was in an unique way.

 

Korra smiled back at Asami. Though she didn't really believe  the girl ,Korra  took her word for it. She took Asami's  hand . It was warm against her cold one and she gave it a squeeze and led Asami the bench that was next to the statue . She took a seat ,let Asami sit on her lap and smirked ‘’ Well you know  what they say  .’’ The blued eyed girl looked up to the dark sky.Asami waited for Korra to finish her sentence.

 

‘’ What ?’’ She asked.

 

Korra turned her attention from the sky back to the tall girl sitting on her ‘’What ?’’

 

Asami scoffed ‘’ You said ‘you know what they say.’ ’’

 

Korra wrapped her arms around Asami and chuckled ‘’ Well yeah, it's a figure of speech,’’ and Asami rolled her eyes.korra rested her head against Asami's back.she closed her eyes , and felt  dark curls brush on her face, she took in Asami's faint jasmine scent. She took in the fortuitous moment and spoke ‘’  if you're not doing anything tomorrow you should come over for thanksgiving,’’ Korra didn't want to imagine what it would be like for Asami tomorrow.Especially after her father basically disowned her. It couldn't be easy.

 

Asami placed her head on Korra's shoulder‘’ thanks I actually have plans tomorrow ,’’ Asami smiled giving a sad laugh .

 

Korra lifted her head up .It made her worry more. ‘’If you need anything you'll tell me right?’’ Holding tighter onto Asami . Deep down she knew Asami would feel alone.

 

‘’As soon as my phone comes,’’Asami promised. They had ordered her phone Monday and was expecting it  when she got back to Mako's house tonight.

 

Korra sighed ‘’I'm really  sorry about that,’’  and silence grew between them as she replayed the memory in her head. She looked at Asami who also happened to be daydreaming.And Korra decided to break the silence ,so she quietly whispered.‘’ you know I couldn't stop thinking about you today’’. Asami turned her head to  shoot a smile at Korra, hearing that she couldn't stop thinking about her, had Asami exhilarated . Butterflies had spread throughout it her stomach. The older girl couldn't even deny the blush across her face nor the spark shooting up her spine as Korra placed her hand and on Asami’s thigh. ‘’ I mean  I never can really ,’’.In Asami's presence it felt like they shared a natural bond .‘’Being around you I feel like myself. I feel comfortable with you. You just give me reasons to smile,’’  Asami turned her body halfway and looked Korra in her eyes, easily getting lost in them.

 

Asami’s voice was soft.She wrapped her arms around Korra’s neck and whispered. ‘’ you are my reason to smile,’’ Neither of them Looked away from each other. A chilly breeze flew by and Asami could see the goosebumps forming on Korra's arms . She stood up and took Korra's hand pulling her up as well.Korra stood and  questioned what Asami was doing .

 

‘’ Korra, you're going to get sick,’’ she began to walk and pull Korra along with her.They were headed to her car.

 

‘’ where we going,’’Korra asked . But Asami didn't speak until they reach her car.

 

‘’ you're changing that wet ass shirt,’’ she said opening the back door to her car ‘’I have some in my car,’’crawling in she grabbed the first clean shirt she found and handed it to Korra .

 

The blue eyed girl took the shirt from Asami  and lifted off her own.she could feel eyes were scanning her and cyan eyes meet with Asami’s green,that instantly looked away,flushed. It made Korra chuckle and she finished putting the shirt on.

 

When she finished . Korra held her hand out for Asami to hold . And she wait for the flustered girl to grab on .  Korra and Asami made their way over a spot on the grass,cooled from the breeze. They sat across from each other. A sly grin formed on Korra's face,she looked Asami in her emerald eyes and asked. ‘’So did you like what you saw ?’’

 

‘’ I did ,’’ She winked . Turning the tables it Korra who was flustered now. So Asami made sure to take advantage ‘’ I like everything about you ,’’she carried on,gave a sensual smile and whispered ‘’ Too bad you're  not mine ,’’ she watched as Korra's face heated up.

 

Korra scratched her neck ,flushed.she began to stammer ‘’ I-I mean you-u are the only one I'm interested in.’’

 

Sarcasm took a hold over Asami's voice ‘’ Suuure Korra , I bet,’’ She nodded.

 

‘’No really,’’ Korra exclaimed and pulled her phone out she let Asami browse through her messages.

 

Asami wasn't interested in searching through her phone but she did see a message that  spark her curiosity.

 

_Sensi B: The gym will be closed tomorrow ,so sparring matches will be rescheduled_

 

The older girl creased her brow up‘’ I didn't know you like to spar.’’

 

And  Korra shrugged ‘’ yeah, if I have free time I'll go it's nothing serious.’’

 

‘’Show me ,’’ Asami stood up.

 

Korra was caught Off guard by the remark .  ‘’What?’’

 

A smug grin formed on Asami’s lips and she didn't hesitate to challenge her again’’Show me,’’  

 

Korra was dumbfounded. She stood up and explained ‘’ Look Asami I don't want to hurt you,’’

 

The statement made Asami scoff ‘’ what are you too scared ,’’ she teased.

 

‘’No I jus-’’

 

‘’Bawk! Bawk!’’

 

Korra grunted and gave Asami her wish ‘’ Fine!’’

Asami smirked and Korra swung . Only to get flipped down on her back  . Her eyes flashed at the green eyes beading down on her. Korra tried to regain her breath but the sight of the girl on top her made it hard. The smug look Asami gave didn't necessarily annoy her but she had to knock it off. Korra let out a breath. Her voice was hitched.‘’Wow... you're pretty good,’’

And Asami smirked because she knew how good she was. But it lasted pretty short when she found herself pinned down under korra. Korra dropped her head next to Asami's ear .her voice was soft and she whispered ‘’But you're not as good me ‘’.she was sure that tingles shot through Asami  when noticed her face become flushed yet again.korra  laid down beside Asami,who turned onto her side to rest her head in the crook of Korra's neck.

 

Asami traced her finger down Korra's stomach. ‘’ Korra...’’ she muttered ,she slid her hand under Korra's shirt and rested it on Korra's sculptured stomach. ‘’ that  was hot .’’ She confessed and lifted her thigh over Korra's leg.

 

Korra gasped . She felt nervous , because last time she was super flirtatious with Asami she almost wrecked their friendship. But she knew this was different . This was better. Korra closed her eyes  and  spoke softly ‘’This makes me happy .’’she smiled.

 

Asami was curious and asked ‘’What ?’’

 

Korra chuckled.‘’Being with you ,’’ the younger girl placed her hand on top of Asami's ‘’it feels right .’’

 

‘’ It does doesn't it’’

 

They laid there looking separate ways. Korra looking up at the stars , Asami looking down at the river . The girl’s felt tranquilized,as they lied in peace . Moments later, Asami yawned quietly ‘’ it's getting late Korra ,I don't want grandma yin to worry, she's been so kind’’ asami stood up and stretched.

 

Korra stood up as well‘’ I'll walk you back to your car .’’ She grabbed onto Asami’s hand and they walked hand in hand to her car .  Korra held onto Asami's waist when they made it to the drivers side . And cyan eyes stared into green.  They each felt their pulse quicken Korra was the one to speak ‘’Goodnight Asami,’’  she placed a soft kiss onto Asami's lips, relieved to feel Asami relax in to the kiss ,she smiled against the older sister girl’s lips .  When they broke  Asami felt herself searching for air. Korra let go of her waist ‘’get home safe.’’ She waved and went her separate way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like they're headed toward a relationship , unless of course something or someone comes along and fucks it up


	26. Careful who you're talking to

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really short. However it is also the beginning of the the next plot line that is gonna get crazy intense . Completely unpredictable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These next few chapters are will definitely not be drama filled so enjoy the calm while it last because it won't last long

**_Tues December 8_ **

 

Korra adjusted her bag to rest comfortably on her shoulder . She was making her way from culinary arts to the table where her and her friends sit. The gang had already made it to the table with their lunches and spotted Korra.As Korra approached the table, Opal called out and asked ‘’Why do you always take so long to come ?’’ While unwrapping  her Cesar salad wrap.

Korra's scrunched her face up and followed with a sarcastic tone in her voice ‘’ Because it's on the other side of the school,’’ she gestured back in the direction she came from.The cyan eyed teen took her seat at the table  in between Opal and Asami,across from Mako and Bolin.’’...Phrasing,gosh.’’Korra stole a fry off of Mako's plate and turned to Asami ,smiled , and asked.‘’Anyways, Asami you wanna come to Lucky Bros with me?’’ She spinned her keys around her finger waiting for a response.

 

Mako leaned in to his brother and smirked ‘’Of course she'd ask Asami,’’ they giggled. Followed by Opal and Asami too.

 

The heat in Korra's face rose and filled with embarrassment. She scowled and crossed her arms ‘’What are you laughing at?’’ She spewed.‘’ You can't even ask Zula out!’’ To shut Mako up

 

And Mako reacted by taking her keys from the table . He smirked  ‘’ Just for that you're not going anywhere,’’he tittered.Korra rolled her eyes .

 

Bolin nudged Mako ‘’ Bro let them go on their date,’’ he laughed along with Opal.

 

‘’Yeah Mako, no need to cockblock my girls,’’ she said . Pinching Korra's heated cheek.

 

Asami smiled because she thought it was the cutest thing seeing Korra get tease like this. But she decided to intervene.the emerald eyed girl played it cool  and wrapped her arm around Korra's shoulder ‘’It's not a date ,’’ she winked Korra's way. Bolin and Mako smiled and continued eating their lunch.

 

Korra grabbed her keys back from Mako and stood up. She walked to the edge of the table.still defensive, she whined ‘’ yeah we're not even dating…’’the girl placed her hand in a fist under her chin and took a moment to think,still unsure’’I mean kinda.’’

 

A smug grin surfaced on Mako’s face ‘’Oh, soooo Asami isn't girlfriend material’’ he accused.

 

Korra became flustered and stumbled over what to say .‘’I'm mean…’’ she tried to find the right words but  thankfully didn't have to .Asami took Korra's hand  and pulled her away from the crew . Korra sighed from relief and gave Asami’s hand a squeeze. ‘’See that's why I didn't ask them to come.’’

 

Asami glanced at Korra's pouty face and giggled‘’Mmhmm,’’ completely unconvinced she mocked ‘’sure.’’pinching Korra's cheek. She loved how chubby they were. Not to mention how red they were from Korra's blushing.

 

Korra swatted Asami's hand  as they approached Korra's car.‘’And course because you're company is the bestest- ,’’

 

‘’just not girlfriend material ,’’Asami interrupted, her voice was level.

 

‘’Hugghh, I never said  that,’’ Korra panicked ,rushing to clarify what she meant ‘’I didn't even get to,’’Asami interrupted again.

 

‘’Calm down darling,’’ she opened the car door and  laughed‘’it was joke ,’’  Korra groan while she started her car.

And Asami leaned over to place an unexpected kiss onto Korra's cheek . She tapped her nose and said  ‘’Boop.’’

The drive was gonna peaceful. There was silence in the air and hands being held.They were  about five minutes awayfrom Lucky Bros when Korra decided to make small talk and ask‘’ so , how are you doing?’’ Asami turned her head to Korra ‘’ I mean with your father.’’Korra clarified.‘’has he tried to talk to you or anything,’’

 

To Korra's suprise Asami didn't sound phased. ‘’Yeah , he calls every so often  but I just ignore it , I don't want that negativity in my life ,’’ however she was curious .her lips pursed and she questioned ‘’ what made you ask that?,’’

 

Korra glanced at the other girl and shrugged ‘’  I've just seen how anger can slowly start to affect someone and I don't want that anger and hurt he caused to start affecting you.’’

 

‘’Korra everything in life affects you whether it's good or bad . I've come to understand I'm not alone  I have you , Opal ,Mako, Bolin, Su ,Grandma Yin, so many people who love me. That is just more significantly important  to me than the hurt and hatred my father wants to bring.’’ She smiled at Korra and assured her‘’I'm not angry with him I just don't want to get hurt again.I know he hasn't changed.’’

 

Korra pulled in the driveway and found a place to park by the entrance.

‘’ Have I ever mentioned how much I love that you care about me,’’ Asami said when Korra turned her car off .

‘’I'm listening,’’Korra smiled sheepishly.

Asami leaned over and placed her hand to caress the side of Korra's face . The gesture made Korra blush fiercely.  Asami voice was soft and her words  came out like a whisper ‘’well I reeally  love how much you care about me. ‘’ she sealed with a light kiss pressed  on Korra's lips that sent the younger girl lost for words.’’ Is that clear?’’ She winked.

Korra shook her head yes furiously. She coughed and  cleared her throat, still managing to stammer ‘’Are you getting out?’’

 Asami held her hand out in front of her and looked her nails. ‘’ No I'm gonna stay in the car.’’

‘’I'll leave the windows rolled down then ‘’Korra said . Still grinning from the actions moments ago. 

Asami watched as  Korra walked into Lucky Bros. she rested her head on her hand and must have drifted off. ‘

_**‘’ I didn't know you like to spar.’’** _

__

_**And  Korra shrugged ‘’ yeah, if I have free time I'll go it's nothing serious.’’** _

__

_**‘’Show me ,’’ Asami stood up.** _

__

_**She knew Korra was caught guard by the remark .  ‘’What?’’** _

__

_**A smug grin formed on Asami’s lips and she didn't hesitate to challenge her again’’Show me,’’** _

__

_**Korra stood up to explain ‘’ Look Asami I don't want to hurt you,’’** _

__

_**The statement made Asami scoff ‘’ what are you too scared ,’’ she teased.** _

__

_**‘’No I jus-’’** _

__

_**‘’Bawk! Bawk!’’** _

__

_**Korra grunted and gave Asami her wish ‘’ Fine!’’** _

_**Asami smirked and Korra swung . Only to get flipped down on her back  . Her eyes flashed at the green eyes beading down on her. Korra tried to regain her breath but the sight of the girl on top her made it hard. The smug look Asami gave didn't necessarily annoy her but she had to knock it off. Korra let out a breath. Her voice was hitched.‘’Wow... you're pretty good,’’** _

_**And Asami smirked because she knew how good she was. But it lasted pretty short when she found herself pinned down under korra. Korra dropped her head next to Asami's ear .her voice was soft and she whispered ‘’But you're not as good me ‘’.Asami was flushed yet again korra  laid down beside Asami,who turned onto her side to rest her head in the crook of Korra's neck.** _

_**  
Asami traced her finger down Korra's stomach. ‘’ Korra...’’ she muttered ,she slid her hand under Korra's shirt and rested it on Korra's sculptured stomach. ‘’ that  was hot .’’ She confessed and lifted her thigh over Korra's leg.** _

 ' she shook back into reality.

‘’ are you gonna keep staring,’’ the dark skinned girl  asked. She had on tight ripped jeans and a red Habor City hoodie. The tall girl around to Asami's height blew smoke from her cigarette as she walked up to Asami . Asami hadn't even realize she was staring but she recognized the face . It was Lolita.

 

‘’Oh sorry I didn't even I didn't  see you ,’’ she chuckled.

 

Lolita was confident from the way she carried herself and the tone in her voice maybe too confident ‘’What's the name ,for your pretty face?’’ Asami smiled while she scrunched her brows together.

 

‘’Wait you don't remember me ,’’feeling somewhat offended ‘’ Asami,’’

 

‘’I'm embarrassed.I can't say I do. ‘’ she smirked and took a long drag . Asami had to give it to her, Lolita was smooth.

 

‘’ well Lolita it was nice running into you,’’ Asami smiled. Lolita took a pen and cigarette from her pocket and began to scribble her number on to it . She placed it in Asami’s hand .

 

‘’Here  maybe we can catch up,’’

 

Being polite Asami palmed it and placed it in her pocket ‘’ I'm not interested in being  one of your  hit it and quit its you know,’’ she joked and meant what she said.

 

Lolita playfully pouted .‘’Is that what you think of me?’’batting her eyes.

 

Asami looked her up and down . She was blunt when she spoke‘’Yes, Casanova.’’

 

 Lolita was taken back.‘’In that case I could you use a friend you know ,’’  she smiled

 

The tone in Asami's voice fill a bit more with sarcasm ‘’Wooooow desperate much.’’

 

And Lolita laughed ‘’More like a start to an interesting friendship,’’ Asami smirked. This girl's ego too much .and the older girl walked away  ‘’see you later Sami ‘’ as Lolita left, Asami scoffed.

 

After getting her food  Korra headed  back to her car . On her way back she noticed and girl alittle older if not the same age , stare her down like she wanted to come off as intimidating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Think you know might know this is headed comment below 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter 
> 
> Next chapter is called : Everything is Fine Now
> 
> But is it ?


	27. Homegirl No More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I uploaded the wrong chapter sorry guys

_**December 19** _

 

Today marked the beginning of RCH’s winter break . Shockingly, It was also  Mako's first date with Zula. He planned to take her to Kwong’s Cuisine, getting  the idea from Asami, and walk her through  Ti Jong’s Garden.Mako sat  on his bed,stared into the mirror,he was anxious. Asami noticed this  by the tapping of his foot and continued to part through Mako’s thick hair  she combed it over to the left . As she styled his hair for the special occasion she received a text from Korra .

 

Opal informed her and when she finished giving Mako the comb over he wanted they walked into his grandmother’s living room, where Opal and Bolin waited.   They were stunned by his appearance. He wore dark burgundy slacks,  with a black button up shirt, and his all black converse.  

 

Opal rushed up to him and smiled    ‘’Come on Mako don't be Nervous!’’  she gestured for him to come.And the tall boy did while Asami took the time to reply to Korra , and follow.

 

_4:26 pm Korra:you doing anything motorhead ?_

_4:44 pm Asami: getting mako ready for his date_

 

His brother turned his head from the tv  ‘’ Yeah bro everything’s gonna go good you look spiffy ,’’ he assured.

 

Mako rubbed the back of his neck from the overwhelming attention and muttered to himself .‘’I hope so...’’

 

‘’ You kinda look like a stiff, ‘’ Opal said  as she examined the boy,looking up and down. She unbuttoned the first three buttons on his shirt ‘’Come on Mako  you gotta  sex this shit up sexy for Zula  ,’’ and rolled his sleeves up to his elbows.

 

Asami stood by Opal and checked Mako out ‘’I gotta say that does actually make you look good Mako,’’ she smiled and they all watched Mako’s face redden.

 

Opal turned to Asami with a smug  grin on her face‘’ I know it does ,’’

 

And Asami rolled her eyes then pulled out her phone‘’ Lemme take a picture  of you ,’’  Mako stood back and Asami snapped a picture ‘’Korra  wants to see,’’

 

Bolin opened the door and called from it ‘’Asami you're gonna make him late for his reservation,’’and Mako rushed to the door to grab his keys from Bolin .

 

The anxious teen turned back and thanked Opal and Asami . And the girls waved back to Mako’’You got this’’ they said in unison.

After Mako left, shortly after Opal and Bolin followed  going to Opal’s house. Asami was alone. By herself  she didn't mind it was peaceful to her  only because she was able to talk to Korra freely . She was lying on the floor laughing because this was the third time Korra asked to see her .  And Asami wanted to see Korra however she didn't  feel like driving to Korra's house in the rain.

 

Asami listened as Korra groaned then whined‘’ Asaamiii stop playing games,’’

 

And Asami giggled ‘’Why do you want to see me so bad,’’she smiled as She bit down on her lip.

 

Korra scoffed ‘’ I never would've called , if I wasn't tryna see you,’’

 

Asami rubbed her hand against her stomach .The words sparks an infectious smile and the flattery showed in her voice‘’ Aww you miss my lil sato touch,’’

 

The girls both chuckled ‘’Honestly, you know me all too well ,’’ Korra said.there was a pause in the conversation .

 

Asami used her other hand to twirl her hair around her finger before she spoke ‘’ Say I do come over,’’ she smiled ,briefly licked her bottom lip, and asked ‘’what would we do?’’

 

‘’I don't know, we can do what you wanna do,’’  Asami sighed at korra’s response. She was sure Korra knew what she wanted her to say . Asami decided to keep it up, her voice was calm yet sensual. ‘’soo you would let me hold you,’’

 

‘’Mmm ...If you like,’’

 

Asami smiled to herself ‘’Hmmm , but the question is…’’ She purred clicking her tongue’’ Is that worth the drive?’’

 

And there was another brief pause ‘’ How bout I pick you up,’’ Korra suggested ‘’ No driving on your part just be ready in 30 mins okay’’ She insisted.

 

The emerald eyed teen sat up from the floor ‘’Sounds like a plan .’’

 

They talked for a minute or two before hanging up and Asami rushed to her suitcase she left in grandma yin’s room . And she put on her future industries jacket over the Cami she ‘’borrowed’’ from Korra and changed into her maroon jodhpurs .

 

At 6pm Asami ran to the door . When the older teen opened the door Korra held her hand out for Asami to hold ,’’ hello Motorhead ,’’ Korra smiled.

 

Asami took Korra’s hand in hers  then replied‘’ Hello my princess,’’

 

Which made Korra  scoff and roll her eyes ‘’ I thought I told you not call me that ‘’ they smiled and Korra held up the umbrella while Asami got into the car.

They had been at Korra’s house for 40 mins . Asami laid on her bed and watched Mulan

She turned her head to Korra, who was sitting at her desk, and sighed dramatically ‘’This is not what I signed up for...’’

 

But Korra kept drawing on her paper ‘’Just give me ten minutes ,’’  

 

Asami sat up. She was curious .‘’ Why you are you doing homework? We still have two weeks you know.’’

 

‘’Asami in the south if there’s one thing I learned it's to never procrastinate ,’’

 

The older teen walked up to  Korra and  smirked at what she saw  ‘’ so this is what you’re doing ,’’ she referred to the drawing of herself on Korra’s paper . And Korra quickly flipped her paper onto the other side .’’ I didn't know you were such a good drawer,’’  Asami leaned over Korra’s shoulders and flipped the paper back around .

 

Korra panicked ‘’   I was just bored and you were in my mind ,’’ she explained.

 

‘’Soo when you were doing your math ,I was in your mind,how cute’’ Asami placed a kiss on Korra’s hot crimson cheek. then laid back down on korra's bed and watched the tv screen.

 

After Korra finished up a majority of her homework she walked up to Asami and kneeled down beside her. Korra felt a spark light up from her stomach as she gazed into the older teen’s eyes she knew this was the girl she wanted. “ Asami can ask you something?’’

 

And Asami nodded her head.

 

Then Korra smiled ‘’Why are you always so beautiful ? From  your thoughts, the way you speak, the confidence you carry, the way you open up to me, and of course your looks‘’

  The way korra spoke really touched Asami . She was trusty lost for words . ‘’ Korra I don't know what to say ,’’ she blushed  shyly.

 

Korra held her hand  and  looked into her eyes. She could see Asami was enticed by her  cyan eyes as she spoke .’’ Asami you don't know what you do to me between me and you I  feel a chemistry. And I don't want no one to come and take your place because the time we spend it cannot be replaced .’’ Korra giggled when she saw Asami's eye water ‘’See there's no else that like but you and that's why I don't mind to spend  my time with you. I wanna please in every way I can. I wanna share my world Asami I just want you to understand I think I'm ready to make this thing official cuz I don't want to lose you not like I almost did.’’

 

A  few tears fell from Asami's  eyes  as she smiled from korra's words‘’ about damn time ,’’ she laughed as tears rolled down her cheeks .  ‘’ it isn't that hard Korra to like you or love you I'd follow you down anywhere you know.’’

 

‘’I do,’’ korra stood up and ran  to her window ‘’ holy shit Asami look at this !’’

A blanket of snow covered the streets and it  only got steeper. 

Asami stood beside Korra’’ oh my spirits Mako is on his date with Zula,’’

 

‘’ do you think they'll even be able to drive home?’’Korra questioned 

 

‘’ I don't think so,’’Asami said. The girls watched and the snow fall.

 

Minutes later senna knocked at her Door and  came in ‘’it's looking like our flight maybe cancelled.’’ Korra turned around and frowned a part of her was excited to go back to the south. '' 

‘’ are you serious!?’’she exclaimed.

 

and senna agreed‘’I know it's not even that bad .But let's keep our fingers crossed that this storm clears up  girls .’’she smiled and closed the door behind her .

 

Asami frowned at  Korra and crossed her arms ‘’You didn't tell me you were going to the south over break.’’

 

Korra shrugged  shyly ‘’I know it just didn't come up ,’’

 

‘’Whatever , ‘’Asami said turning away from Korra .

 

‘’Whatever,’’Korra mocked and Asami turned to face Korra again.

 

the younger teen stepped closer to Asami . The emerald eyed girl wrapped her arms around Korra's neck ‘’Whatever,’’ she repeated as their foreheads touched.

 

‘’What ever Asami don't think I don't recognize my shirt you have on,’’ Korra placed her hands on Asami's waist

 

And Asami Scoffed‘’ whatever,’’  she looked down to the floor and spoke quietly  ‘Are you sure about this ? you know I have trust issues in relationships,’’

 

Korra held the side of Asami's face and muttered ‘’And jealously issues,’’

 

‘’Excuse me?’’

 

‘’ Asami that's ok I'm willing to help you through it .  I promise I  won't give you any reasons  to be suspicious or jealous . I'm not into Atin. I'm not into Carmen and she has another girlfriend , they're actually quite serious . So It's okay for you to trust me ,’’she assured  and sealed with a kiss.

 

‘’I do it's just sometimes I can't help but second guess myself.’’Asami  was scared she didn't want to run her away with her damage from her last relationship.

 

But Korra smiled  ‘‘Hey we’ll work it out together , alright    ,’’  and leaned in to kiss Asami's lips again

 

‘’I know we will,’’ Asami blushed . _'I know we will'_


	28. Screw Your Anonymity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami just might want to shake things up

Monday , January 5th 

Korra was barely able to stay awake. Especially since she had just flew in from the south last night . The final late bell had rung and the class was still waiting for Ms. Hua to arrive. Korra leaned against the wall and viewed her snapchat stories. She looked in the corner of her eye when she heard her friend yelling down the hall, this early in the morning.

Carmen socked her hand ‘’I swear this bitch better not be coming here,’’she growled. Her girlfriend, Janis, tried to calm her down . She told Carmen to breathe and Carmen did ’’I'm sorry babe , ‘’ she exhaled and took another deep breath before she gave her girlfriend a kiss goodbye.

Korra looked up when Carmen walked up to her.’’ You alright,’’ Korra said. 

And Carmen shook her head . ‘’You don't even understand.’’ The angered teen exhaled through her nose.

The substitute teacher arrived and the class went inside .The girls sat next to each other and continued to talk as the Sub passed their work out.

‘’What had you so upset?’’ Korra asked. 

Carmen’s fist formed unconsciously . ‘’ Someone who ...is... let's just say is major trouble for me and now I have to assume mako is here.’’ Korra noticed the stress Carmen seemed to be feeling and she began to feel concerned . Especially after Mako,who is like a brother to her was mentioned.‘’Which definitely not good if she transferred here . I'm telling you now she’s gonna bring out a different side of me . I don't love like her.‘’

Korra was confused , who could have Carmen so wild up ‘’What happened between you guys why do you hate her so much.’’she asked.’’ Who is this girl?’’

Carmen pursed her lips and paused thinking of a way to describe the girl ‘’ I don't know her name but she’s dark like Janis, greenish brown eyes and very arrogant. We have to talk about the rest in private .’’ Carmen grabbed korra’s arm and her eyes darted into Korra’s. There was nothing but seriousness in her tone‘’ But make sure you listen to me when I say this keep . That .Girl away from any one you love.’’ 

‘’I have to know who she is first .Why can't you tell me what happened,’’ Korra asked.

Which followed by Carmen rolling her eyes ‘’ have you ever heard of the phrase loose lips sink ships,’’

‘’fine I'll be over your house then.’’ The girls started on their physics work and continued to converse throughout the period . After the period ended Korra caught up with Asami . She missed being with her . Korra smiled when she saw Asami running towards her. She opened up arms and embraced Asami, wrapping her arms around her. Korra practically couldn't breathe with the grip Asami had around her. 

‘’ Korra I missed you so soo much,’’ Asami kissed Korra before they walked inside their class together . ‘’ Where did you wanna go after school,’’ she smiled.

Korra awkwardly smiled back she knew Asami wouldn't necessarily be happy with where she was going ‘’I'm kinda already told Carmen I’d stop by after school. I-”

Asami frowned ,crossed her arms ,and rolled her eyes .‘’ Korra you just got back and you're hanging with Carmen!?’’ 

‘’...And Mako, Zula, and Janis,’’ Korra smirked and grabbed Asami’s hand‘’if anything I'm third wheeling it ,’’she assured.but the older teen snatched her hand away .

Asami scoffed ‘’Whatever, do what you want?’’ Korra chuckled because she thought Asami was being overdramatic.

The younger teen leaned over to Asami and playfully said ‘’ I wanna do you..’’

Earning a giggle out of her‘’Shut up,’’ Asami laughed.

‘’Hey how about I see you after I leave Carmen's ‘’ Korra offered.

The older girl shook her head ‘’Don't bother ,’’ 

‘’ but you know I work tomorrow ‘’Korra reminded her.

Asami groaned she knew she didn't want to pass up seeing Korra ‘’fine I wanna see you at six and don't be late ‘’

Korra smiled .‘’Yes ma'am,’’ and bolin took his usual seat in front of Korra . And as people continued to walk into the class they all caught up with each other until a girl tapped on Asami's shoulder

‘’This seat taken,’’ Lolita asked. Korra had never seen this girl but the look on Asami's face gave korra the impression that they knew each other. Pretty well.

Korra and Asami answered in unison.  
Korra was blunt with her yes, while Asami was more welcoming with her no.

Korra pulled out her phone to ignore them as Asami gestured for Lolita to take the seat next to her ‘’What are you doing here,’’ she asked

Lolita gave Asami her usual charming grin as she took her seat‘’I just transferred.’’Asami smiled back while Korra mentally gagged ’who is this girl’ ’’ I was serious when I told you I could use a friend. ‘’ 

‘’Of course Korra and I will show you around . ‘’Asami offered. 

And Korra turned to Asami with a disapproving look on her face ‘’Actually I have other things to do ‘’ she didnt like how extra friendly Asami was being

Asami turned her head to scowl back at Korra ‘’And when were you gonna tell me ?’’She demanded. Then Lolita interrupted

‘’What? are you her mom ,’’she nudged Asami as she smirked

Asami pointed her thumb towards Korra ‘’No this is my girl friend ,’’

And Lolita scoffed then raised her brow up . ‘’ And she’s trying to get away from you..Yikes.. That just scream relationship trouble,’’ 

Which prompted Korra to snap back as she exclaimed‘’ you don't know anything about us.’’

‘’Korra she was joking,’’Asami yelled back .‘’She's knows I'm not interested in her,’’ But Korra got the vibe Lolita didn't care 

‘’Didn't mean to strike a nerve ,’’ Lolita chuckled ‘’I must say it's mind boggling how a queen could date a someone who’s only average.’’The comment made Korra want to jump over the desk and fight but Korra knew to bite her tongue.’’ Then again I guess there are people who prefer Salmart over Fiacci,’’ Korra growled to herself . This was gonna be hard.

 

4:17pm

‘’ so now what really happened that night,’’ Zula asked as she held on to Mako's hand ,Korra and Janis were also urging to know.

Carmen took a breath. Cleared her throat and explained‘’Mako and I were coming from the spot , As we were walking home these two girls approached us .One girl says I like that necklace you got on. ‘’ Carmen touch her necklace and smiled.‘’And I'm like I Like it too that's why I bought it . So then this bitch is like hand that shit over and Mako’s like just listen to her , but I was like the fuck did you say to me and her friend pull out a gun and pointed that shit at me,’the other three girls gasped in shock ’’ and the friend is like she didn't stutter. So mako is over here scared as fuck trying to tell me just give her the necklace but I Wasn't. Janis had picked it out for me ‘’Carmen blushed lightly when Janis smiled at her.  
‘’ but the fool steps up to me and was like do you know we're from and I was like we're triple threat whassup,’’  
‘’and then she moves to punch me but I ducked and punched the gun out of her friends hand and dropped her on the ground ,but the fucking girl who started it all she punches mako square in the jaw so I wrestle her down . As I'm on top of her I notice her friend getting a hold of her gun she was pointing it towards mako and her finger was on the trigger so I pulled mine out and shot her. I think in thigh after I hit the girl under me with the butt of my gun and mako and I ran. I had to calm him down but I my adrenaline was going too. But the girl was yelling out the Agni Kai's is coming for y'all .And that girl I saw her at school but Korra she was walking with asami today the agni kai’s dont like triple threats and as long as aami hangs with that her mako isnt safe’’

 

After school Asami went straight home . Since the weather was nice she sat out on the porch and read a book quietly to herself. Bolin walked out of the front door and and waved bye to her ‘’ You sure you don't want to come with me ,’’ he offered. Bolin was going over to opals house , but Asami declined.

‘’So I could third wheel no thank you,’’ she chuckled ‘’Plus it's nice outside not to cool ,’’ she waved back.

‘’Bye Asami,’’

‘’Bye Bo be safe,’’ and he pull out the drive and left. After a few minutes Asami took her phone out and texted Korra 

5:40pm Asami pm: what were you doing?

5:41pm Korra pm: talking 

5:43pm Asami pm: I hope you didn't for where you're supposed to be

She looked up she when heard the beeping from a car. 

It was Lolita . Asami waved as she passed by . A few houses down she pulled her car into a driveway and Asami walked back to her porch to continue reading her book.only five minutes went by before she was called.

‘’Aye come here,’’Lolita called from the sidewalk . 

Emerald eyed teen scoffed ‘’Are you just following me everywhere I go,’’she walked to Lolita and chuckled.

The dark skinned girl laughed back ‘’I think it's just faith wanting us to be together ,’’ she smiled because she could see Asami was flattered.

‘’ shut up,’’Asami giggled.

‘’I'm serious,’’ Lolita looked around ’’ where is your girlfriend at?’’

A nose exhale came from Asami ‘’Hanging at her ‘friend’ Carmen’s house,’’

‘’Carmen she's the senior with gray eyes and the straight hair right? A Little bit shorter than you,’’

‘’ Yeah,’’

The infectious smile got to Asami as Lolita spoke ‘’If I was Korra I’d be wanting to stay right here with you , my girl… If I was Korra . How does that make you feel ,’’

‘’I bet , I'm not jealous if that’s what you're getting at,’’

‘’You have no reason to be . I'm just saying your girl is out having fun, and your home alone.’’

Asami shrugged.’’I don't mind,’’ but she kinda did she hadnt been able to let loose like she wanted to but it hadn't reall crossed as mind. 

And Lolita placed her hand on Asami's shoulder ‘’of course you don't , you're young baby you gotta be a little reckless like me.’’ Asami laughed’maybe thats not a bad thing’ ‘’I'll you tomorrow at school then Sami ,’’

They hugged and waved to each other‘’ bye Lolita be safe. ‘’

‘’Can't I'm young and ignorant bae,’’she yelled back, throwing up signs.

‘’Whatever,’’ Asami smirked she walked back to the patio and texted Korra 

6:03 pm Asami: Where are you

While Asami continued to read she didn't ignore the fact Korra still hadn't responded 

6:10pm Asami:??

She felt her phone finally buzz thinking Korra finally respond she felt kinda sad when it wasn’t

6:11pm Lolita : it's getting dark out better head inside 

6:12pm Asami: don't worry about me I'm a big girl

But minutes later Korra’s white car pull into the driveway. ‘’Thanks for the ride ,’’ mako smiled getting out of her car. 

‘’ About fucking time mako,’’Asami said as she passed Mako to walk to Korra’s car.‘’6:15 isn't 6 Korra ,’’ she complained

Korra shrugged ‘’ I know I just had to drop Zula off.’’

Asami lifted her frown and opened the door for Korra ‘’Well get out , I wanna go for a walk,’’ she smiled taking korra’s hand

The blue eyed teen closed the car door, turned to Asami , and smiled ‘’As you wish,’’ and they began to walk .The walk was quite so far , they walked hand in hand and shortly into the walk Korra spoke up.

Her voice was almost shy as she spoke ‘’Are you mad at me?’’

Asami gave her hand a quick squeeze ‘’No , I've just really missed you ,’’ she smiled , in this moment she was happy to be with Korra.she felt butterflies in her stomach watching a smile light up on Korra’s face.

‘’How much ,’’ Korra chuckled.

While Asami stretched her arms out wide ‘’A lot ,’’ they laughed .

‘’ I missed you too you know ,’’ Korra added. ‘’You look beautiful tonight.’’ 

Asami's cheeks rose up‘’ thank you ,’’ she blushed  
Watching Asami made Korra smile ‘’Why are you smiling ,’’ she joked.

Asami held on to korra’s arm ‘’ I missed being out late with you , ’’ 

And Korra checked her watch “It's only like 6:30” 

‘’ then can we go to our park,’’Asami's asked.

Korra turned her head then squinted her eyes ‘’Was that not where we were going,’’ 

At 7 pm the girls had made to their park the sun had set and they laid on the grass gazing at each other ‘’When you were gone I was always glued to my phone ,’’Asami admitted, which made Korra chuckle and Asami placed her hand on Korra’s cheek ‘’I'm serious , I don't know why it just feels weird being that far away from you.’’they continued to keep each other gaze both smiling sheepishly .‘’ I miss how you would look at me like this , your alluring eyes looking into mines the way you do.’’

Korra took Asami's hand from her cheek and gave it a soft kiss.‘’it's hard not to Asami you're perfect to me ,’’

Asami propped herself up on elbow‘’ I never thought I'd fall for you as hard as I did,’’

Korra looked into the sky‘’The moment I saw you I knew I would ,’’ she smirked . Then Asami leaned onto Korra And pressed a kiss on her neck.‘’ Wednesday. After practice are you free? ‘’

‘’ it depends,’’ she said.

‘’Nevermind then’’ Korra turned away from her and Asami wrapped her arm around her waist.

The older teen slowly rubbed Korra’s stomach and spoke as if she was whispering ‘’ please you just want to get me alone to seduce me ,’’biting on her own lip, she reached over to kiss the corner of her girlfriend’s lips

And Korra pointed out‘’ Asami were alone right now,’’ 

‘’ and you alright have me ready to take you,’’ she continued.  
Which had Korra laughing as she turned back to Asami ‘’Shut up, you're so stupid’’ they laughed and Korra wrapped her arms around Korra . 

Asami held korra's face as she kissed her lips seconds later she pulled back ‘’ I know you want to take it slow,’’ the emerald eyed teen couldnt shake the thought‘’ but cmon darling we are young why don't we just be a little reckless too,’’asami had to she was curious about lolita and how she lived.  
Korra voice was quiet ‘’ i’ve been reckless and all it does is bring pain in the end,’’ she gave Asami another peck.  
Asami pulled back again ‘’ pain is gonna come regardless but what it won't do is break us apart . From now on it's us against the world I promise that baby. Do you promise me ? ‘’

Korra smiled‘’ I promise us against the world.’’she leaned in to meet Asami's lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be named after one of my all time favorite songs undercover of darkness by the strokes maybe that's a hint maybe not


	29. Undercover of Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami goes to a party. Korra has her worries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took longer to come out I broke my screen bad and it had to get fixed.

_**Friday February 6th** _

 

Korra wasn't exactly  happy that Asami  wanted to go Lolita’s party ,but she did her best to hide how she felt  to keep Asami smiling . While they were at Mako’s house, Asami and Korra were the only ones there . Korra waited in the living room for her girlfriend to come out .As Asami still changed ,she pulled her phone out and replied Mako’s text.

 

_6:50 pm Mako: you up for the gym or are you staying with Asami_

_6:54 pm Korra: gym of course . When I drop Asami off  i'll be there_

 

‘’ Baby, come here,’’ Asami called . She walked into the living room, then finished tying her hair up in a high bun, feeling excited to finally wear her white bikini for Lolita’s pool party.well, just to go out and let loose period . While she really wanted Korra  to go, she respected Korra's decision not to.

 

When Korra laid eyes on her girl , she was left breathless. The sight of Asami made her pulse rise ,as she chewed on her lip. ‘ _She looks too good in that bikini. For who?_ ’ She thought to herself, ‘’Are you sure you want to go ?’’ She smiled.

 

Asami loved that smile Korra would give her .She giggled as she walked over to the couch Korra was sitting on and leaned over her ‘’ I'm going silly,’’she placed her hands on Korra's cheeks ‘’Why don't you come with me ,’’Asami suggested, climbing  on Korra’s lap , she wrapped her arms around her neck.

 

Korra tapped her fingers against the armrest and chuckled ‘’Phrasing,’’ Korra joked and Asami scoffed.

 

Asami bated her eyes as she looked into Korra's  ‘’Pleaseeee Princess,’’she whined.

 

But Korra declined. Not wanting to start anything it was best not to attend. she smirked studying Asami's body, holding Asami's waist . ‘’Why are you even wearing that ?’’

 

Asami leaned inches away from Korra's face and spoke softly ‘’ Because it's a pool party ,’’

 

‘’Right and I have some rules about that  ,’’ Korra cleared her throat with Asami this close she felt it become harder to talk.’’One  no staying alone with Lolita, two no making out with anyone, three no blacking out , four no grinding on other people,five-”Asami interrupted. She placed her finger on Korra's lips.

 

‘’Shhh, I won't do anything wrong,’’she whispered ‘’ You're the only person my heart desires,’’closing her eyes she lock lips with her lover. Asami  loved every minute of kissing Korra , every time she did it always left her yearning for more. The lust in their  bodies took over,Asami’s eyes rolled back when she felt Korra's lips pressed down her neck. A soft moan slipped out as Korra ran her fingers through her hair. ‘’Baby,’’Asami panted.

 

Korra caught her breath as well ‘’ We can just stay here ,’’ She winked.

 

‘’We both know it wasn't  going any further than that.’’ Asami got up and put her cut off Jean shorts over her bikini bottoms then slipped flip flops on. They walked out the door  together . Korra noticed Asami wasn't walking towards her car.

 

‘’Aren't I taking you,’’ Korra asked .

 

Asami shook her head ‘’No Lolita lives like three houses down .’’ she handed her phone to Korra ’’Hey, keep this on you.’’

 

Korra placed the phone in her pocket and held her girlfriend’s Hand ‘’Well then have fun Asami ,’’ they both smiled.

 

Asami pulled Korra into her arms ‘’Thank you princess. I love you.’’ She waved goodbye.

* * *

 

_**8:45pm** _

 

For the past two hours Korra was freaking out inside. this dangerous girl lived less than a block away from Mako.  How could Carmen protect him? How could she protect him?Thoughts like these constantly plagued her mind.  Korra worked on the bench press . When she finished her last three sets she told Mako what was on her mind as they walked to the treadmill area.

 

She set the incline and speed to her liking then began to run. A few minutes passed before she turned her head. ‘’Mako , you know that party Asami went to,’’

 

Mako took the earbud out of his ear  to listen‘’ What's wrong , afraid Asami might be going wild,’’he joked.

 

But to Korra she was worried for his safety and Asami's. ‘’Honestly, I don't know what is getting into Asami. she tells me how she just wants to be reckless. And I'm just like where is this coming but I'm not shocked mako she's hanging out with  trouble,’’

 

Mako frowned . ‘’ Trouble, ‘’then stopped his treadmill. Korra stopped her treadmill as well and they walked to an empty bench.

 

Korra  threw her hands up .‘’Yes! The girl …’’

 

Mako cringed. ‘’Why ?!’’he frowned,and pinched the bridge of his nose. ‘’ Did you not tell her ,’’

 

Korra had a puzzled face. ‘’Me no! You live with her I thought you would have.’’

 

Mako groaned as he sat on the bench. He processed how careful he had to be‘’ You're joking I guess I'll tell her but I just don't want Bolin to find out.’’

 

The worried look on Mako's face had said it all. Korra sighed ‘ _Maybe I'm overreacting,’_ placed her hand on Mako's shoulder ‘’No don't worry about it I'll tell her, okay,’’

 

Mako sighed .He was relieved . ‘’ I just don't  want her getting burned playing dangerous game  with that girl .’’  Korra nodded.

 

‘’ But I just need you to be careful, I know Asami wants to keep hangs out with this girl,’’ Korra's eyes found the floor ‘’I don't think it's my place to tell her not to.’’ She sighed.

 

Mako put his arm out ‘’ Korra stop,’’ he commanded.

 

She jumped  slightly ‘’ what?!’’

 

‘’Are you really okay with Asami hanging out with what's her name.. ,’’ he paused to think .

 

Then Korra answered. ‘’..Lolita,’’

 

Mako raised his brow.‘’ Are you?’’ He questioned. When he looked at Korra he could already sense she would try to avoid answering.

 

A weak smile appear on her face then she said,‘’Mako,I don't have a choice.’’

 

‘’But it bothers you,’’

 

‘’ yes and no, it's not so much about Lolita and Asami as friends...that wasn't a problem  but after what you and Carmen told me it's more as oh shit, Asami  is trying to befriend basically’’she shrugged ‘’the enemy.I guess maybe I'm overthinking it, but I don't know what I'd would if anything happened to you guys,’’

 

Mako smiled and pulled Korra in for a hug.‘’Cmon I think we should get outta here ,’’

Korra agreed and nodded her head ‘’I'll order pizza and we'll wait for Asami to get home,’’he said and they began to exit the gym.

 

‘’ sounds cool I'm just gonna stop at my house real quick’’ she smiled. If anyone knew how to help her feel bet it was Mako.

* * *

 

**_1:45 am_ **

 

‘’ I'm sorry Korra ..I'm tired I'm just gonna go to bed alright,’’  Mako stretched his arms out and yawn. Korra set her phone next to her  and grabbed the remote to change the channel .

 

‘’ Alright sleep good mako,’’ grabbing her phone once again to check the time she groaned to herself.

 

_1:58 Am Korra:you busy Atin?_

 

She hoped that he would reply right now she was really tired herself . A few minutes later her phone buzzed.

 

_2:00 am Atin: watching a movie_

_2:00 am Atin:  isn't like late over there_

_2:02 am Korra  : yea lol like 2_

_2:05 am Atin:  and im the one you wAnna talk to;) k bae_

_2:06 am Korra: omfs shut up I'm just  waiting for Asami to get back._

_2:10 am Atin : and you need some entertainment._

_2:10 am Atin: well you're not getting dick pics outta me_

_2:12 am Korra : thank raava_

 

After she sent her text . She heard a knock on the door.

 

_2:12 am Korra : I think she's here._

When she answered the door to see  the sight of Asami, clearly wasted,Korra let out an angry exhale.

 

Asami was slumped over on Lolita she launched herself on Korra.‘’Baby !! ’’

 

Korra didn't really acknowledge it. She distracted by the cocky look Lolita gave her.

 

‘’Here's  your girl, I'm sure she blacked out ’’ Lolita smirked .

Asami turned her head to Lolita while she laughed ‘’ nooo immm not that drunk,’’ she slurred.

 

Lolita’s smug grin irritated Korra ‘’Don't worry she didn't make out with anyone ,’’ and Korra nodded her head,  while Asami played with a lock of hair by Korra's ear.

 

Asami kissed the side of Korra’s face ‘’I wanna make out with you...’’

 

Lolita waved goodbye to Asami ‘’see later babe ,’’ she walked away.

‘’Bye Lolita,’’ Asami replied then stumbled inside with Korra. Asami found her way to couch. And Korra took a deep breath she hated  the way  Lolita talked to Asami, but she was too tired to make a big deal about it .

 

She thought about just leaving now but she turn to her girlfriend.‘’ Asami we need a talk,’’

 

Asami patted the cushion next to her ,‘’Okay let's talk,’’she smiled as she stretched out on the couch.

Korra chuckled ‘’Not while you're drunk,in the morning,’’

 

‘’I'm not that drunk,’’Asami whined.

 

Korra placed Asami’s phone on the table and grabbed her keys ‘’Sure you're not ,’’she grinned.

 

Asami yawned ‘’ can you lay with me ?’’ She batted her eyes.

 

Korra checked the time on her phone and told her girl ‘’I have to go home , I told you not to get too drunk and that's exactly what you do ,’’she groaned to herself when she noticed Asami had fallen fast asleep.‘’Jokes on you, when your ass has a killer headache in the morning’’

* * *

 

**_Next morning_ **

 

Asami had agreed to meet Korra at the park . Although she had took two painkillers her head still felt like it was going to explode. Asami figured she was in trouble  for something she did, but she felt she didn't anything wrong.

 

It was about 11 in the morning when  she walked up to Korra ,who was sitting on the bench ‘’Headache?’’ Korra smirked. And Asami nodded her head .‘’Asami listen  you hanging around with Lolita it bothers me, a little  ,’’ Asami  looked confused she felt korra had no reasons to suspect anything going on between them.korra unconsciously began to scratch her arm. ‘’ I know I should have told you this before, but she’s in a gang, the Agni Kai's  , and they're out to get Carmen and Mako ,who are you know… With the Triple Threats ,’’

 

Asami eyes widened and she inhale through her nose.‘’What the fuck , Mako's in a gang!’’

 

Korra pinched the bridge of her nose.‘’Yes, and Bolin is not to find out .which is why Mako hasn't told you .’’

 

Asami took in the news slowly her eyes stayed glued to the statue in front of them ‘’Wow, that's  crazy... but, when I'm with her none of that stuff even comes up,’’

 

Korra cleared her throat and Asami looked  over at her‘’And I don't like how she calls you’ babe ‘ ,’’Korra said sternly ‘’or how you let that shit slide .’’

 

Asami never really paid it any attention she shrugged her shoulders then said,‘’ tell her then,’’

 

Korra replied with an icy scowl.Raising her voice because she couldn't believe that's all Asami had to say  ‘’It's not my job to tell her , she's your friend so you need to call her out on it,’’ Korra gesture her arms ‘’We need grow up! we’re almost seniors now!’’

 

Asami returned the same intensity ‘’Korra , The last two years of your life you’ve been partying,drinking, sleeping around, causing all type of trouble in the South, The past two years of my life, I've been helping my father run his business. I worked my ass off helping with designing  blueprints and building models for my father. I  finally got a 4.3 gpa , not to mention working on my pitching and oh of course how can I forget constantly getting cheated on by some arrogant douchebag. ‘’  Asami folded her arms and stared down ‘’I want to be a teen,’’she said softly.

 

Korra lifted Asami’s chin and smiled‘’You are  being one  , what I used to do gets old fast and it doesn't do you any good.Asami i don't want you to go that way.’’ Korra used her other hand to hold Asami’s‘’I don't want Lolita trying trick you into think  you're missing out on anything .’’

 

‘’Listen ,Lolita is not in our relationship. It's my decisions ,not hers. Korra I have never cheated in any of my relationships I know how it feels and I will never put you through that but, what I do with her will be nothing for you to worry about. I don't want her,’’ Asami rubbed her temple. ‘’Why don't you believe me?’’ Asami laid her head back and sighed.

 

Korra placed her hand on Asami's thigh ‘’I  believe you but I want you to  keep her away from Mako please,’’

 

Asami raised up from the bench ‘’ I would never let her hurt him,C'mon baby , he’s family to me ,’’ she smiled as she stretched.Korra stood up as well then pulled Asami to her by her waist.’’i’m sorry I made you feel like you had to hold that in. I'm glad you told me,Princess,’’ she chuckled at the scowl Korra made and kissed her on the lips.Asami loved how Korra acted like she didn't like it ,but Asami knew secretly she did.

 

‘’Thank you for listening ,’’Korra responded, getting lost into the green eyes ahead of her.

 

Asami looked down at Korra ‘’Korra ,’’  she blushed ‘’ I love you, so much.’’

 

Korra scratched the back of her neck‘’I love you too, motorhead,’’  holding Asami's hand in hers. they began to walk.

 

‘’C'mon let me buy you some food,’’Asami smirked .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what really goes on between Asami and Lolita? 
> 
> Do you think something is bound to happen ?
> 
> Or do you think Asami only has eyes for Korra?


	30. Back Talking You First (Part one)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introchapter. To the next couple chapters . And yes i made that word up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part has literally been sitting . Smh im sorry guys.

Friday Feb 20

 

While Korra was at work , Asami decided to hang out with Lolita. Since Korra worked till seven, Asami didn't plan on staying long. She played with her nails while she laid on the bed .

 

Lolita tapped her leg and Asami turned her attention to Lolita ‘’Soo Sami, you finally hear from your gir?’’ 

 

Asami shook her head and smirked ,’’she knows to call me on her break… Or, when she gets off,”

 

And Lolita nudged Asami,‘’ Aww you got her pussy whipped.’’ She winked. Asami rolled her eyes and inhaled through her nose.

 

‘’Shut up! Not even ! if anything it’s because she's want to let me know she's okay,’’

 

Lolita scoffed while her eyes gazed down on her phone and typed as she spoke ‘’ And how wouldn't she be okay,’’ she said in a sarcastic tone.

 

Asami threw her hands up’’ they could get robbed duh,’’ she shrugged. She knew it was a wild statement to make but it was still a valid thing.

 

Lolita scrunched up her face then questioned Asami ” Seriously , Sami, Robbed?” Then Asami”s phone rang .It was Korra. Lolita smirked and imitated Asami’s voice “Oh hellllooooo Korra don't don't tell me you got robbed,” she mocked and recieved a hit in the arm from Asami. 

 

She answered the phone in a cheery tone“ Hi my Princess, “she smirked.” Are you off?,”

By the grin on Asami’s face Lolita could tell the answer was yes .she watched as Asami stood up and reached for her bag by the door. “ Okay baby, you know I can't wait to see you,” she hung up and turned to Lolita who couldn't seem to stop snickering .”what!?” Asami snapped.

 

 

Lolita let off one last chuckle ,‘’ nothing you're just in such hurry it's like you haven't gotten any since Valentine's Day ,’’ and Asami rolled her eye at the comment. although Asami wanted to she was completely fine with not having sex with Korra yet.

 

‘’Shut up ,it's not about sex with Korra.” She smiled at the thought though,”we haven't had sex at all,’’

 

The confession shocked Lolita ‘’ what ?! ‘’ she bursted into laughter.”are you fucking serious !’’

 

Asami felt her face heat up.‘’ Shut up ! “ Asami scowled”She just isn't ready yet,’’

 

As Lolita stopped laughing she smirked and teased Asami ‘’Aww you're dating a virgin.’’

 

Asami scoffed and crossed her arms ‘’Nooo, she just wants to take it slow,’’ 

 

Lolita quirked her eyebrow ‘’and you?’’ She questioned.

 

‘’ Ready to fuck her duh,’’ Asami joked and they both chuckled.

 

Lolita placed her hand over her forehead ‘’Oh my fucking spirits, you need to get laid,’’actually feeling sorry for Asami.

 

Asami flipped her hair and spoke with confidence ‘’ When you're actually in love with someone it doesn't matter if you guys are having sex or not thank you,’’ she took a seat back on the bed dazing off thinking about Korra .‘’Being with Korra is literally the best thing that's happen to me and I mean you're beautiful too but Korra she is my southern watertribe goddess ,’’ she sighed happily.

 

‘’Oh gosh, I think you might love her just a little too much,’’ Lolita grinned.

 

A hint of red flooded Asami's face.‘’Guilty,” she shrugged ,”but I'm not ashamed I'd run around the block and yell it ,’’ she smirked. Taking a moment to think ‘’I just … Do girls ever get this crazy over you,’’ she asked.

 

Lolita scratched the top of her head ‘’honestly , I wouldn't know and quite frankly I don't really care I just do me and if they fuck with me,they fuck with me,’’ she smirked.

 

‘’Right , I forgot I was friends with a player ,’’ Asami rolled her eyes.

 

Then her friend gave her a slay grin,‘’Speaking of …. I have someone coming over sooo, if you're not fucking you gotta bounce.’’ She chuckled but was being serious   
Asami stood up And flicked Lolita off ‘’ I gonna over to Korra's anyway,’’ she smirked.

 

‘’ why you're not getting any action,’’Lolita shot back.

 

Asami scowled and gestured her finger ‘’Shut up if I was that desperate to have sex with Korra I could have already done it ,’’ she crossed her arms.

 

‘’bullshit,’’Lolita called .

 

And Asami smirked then quirked her eyebrow ‘’Have not seen me? Korra can't resist me,’’

 

Lolita placed her phone down and looked at Asami ‘’’She already is,’’

 

‘’Pssht, I'm not even trying,’’ Asami retorted.

 

‘’ sure Sato, I'll give you a month to get laid , if you don't then you do my history aaannd math homework for a month.’’

 

if there's one thing Asami love was a challenge . It was something she couldn't resist getting the satisfaction of winning drove her. a grin appeared and she spoke with confidence,‘’Now you're just asking to lose.’’

 

lolita pointed at her watch ‘’Better get going time is ticking,’’ she taunted Asami as she walked out the door


	31. Back Talking, You First (Part 2)

**_Monday February 23_ **

Like usual Asami's classes took forever to past. It was fourth period, right before lunch and she was just counting down the minutes till class ended. Asami rested her chin on the palm of her hand and listened to the teacher talk about the current events .

‘’ Now I'm going to show you guys what's currently happening in the south’’ Mrs. chu said as she reached over her desk to show the class the brief news clip.

‘Tensions are running high between north and south watertribes...’

The phone Had rang and Mrs. chu answered it moving her eyes to Asami she nodded and hung up.‘’Ms. Sato go down to the office,’’ she said. And Asami looked puzzled she knew she wasn't in trouble , and she knew she had no appointments or anything .

Nonetheless she gathered her belongings and asked ‘’Should I take my stuff,’’ placing her things away.

‘’Yes, ‘’ Mrs. Chu nodded. And Asami placed her bag on her shoulder then left the class.

As Asami walked down to front office and waved to some of the people she crossed paths with. she laid her eyes on front office she noticed a familiar figure . Asami felt her heart stop. Beginning to feel shivers run down her spine she considered turning back. As she walked closer into the office. she choked up the word.

‘’Dad ?’’ she gasped.Her body froze as she laid her eyes on him, thinking.’ _why this… why now?’_

Her father greeted her ‘’ Hello, Asami.’’ He smiled and placed his hand on her shoulder. She flinched ‘’See you soon Mrs.Lee,’’ walking out of her office.

As they walked out the office Asami's nerves shot.She didn't know what to feel, but she didn't feel safe. She felt defensive. They walked to Hiroshi’s satomobile and when they sat inside Asami worked up the courage to ask,‘’Why are you here? ‘’

Hiroshi took his daughter's hand ‘’Asami, I want to make things right between us,’’ a little smile formed on his face.

Asami scowled ,‘’That's something you’ll never be able to do.”Snatching her hand away Asami crossed her arms, glanced down and sighed.sadness had overcome her “You were the only family member I… You were the only family I had and you kicked me out and practically disowned me.’’ Hiroshi didn't speak and His daughter couldn't even look at him. Asami reflected on the trauma her father caused and anger spewed out from her voice ‘’I've been gone for two months and you just want to make things.. right .. All of a sudden,’’ She finally looked at her father. Doing the best to hold in her tears her voice fluctuated.‘’Do you even know how it feels. No you wouldn't,’’

When Hiroshi looked at his daughter he saw how hurt she was.‘’Look at me sweetie, I was wrong Asami and I apologize. I was a horrible father , a horrible person, but I want us rebuild what we had ,’’ he said calmly ‘’ I want you to move back in.’’

The words made Asami's heart stop. She took a deep breath then spoke.‘’I'm sorry dad, I don't know if I can be around you, I'm actually been doing really well after they way you hurt me and I don't want you getting in the way of it’’

Hiroshi spoke with sincerity ‘‘Sweetheart I won't I promise I just want you to be happy,”he then he cleared his throat and his tone became more cold “but if you're not going to consider it then you need to realize I am your father and you will be coming home or I have no choice but to freeze your account and take away your Satomobile.’’ Asami felt her stomach dropped and she reached for the door to get out  
‘’ You have until Friday to get all your belongings.’’ He snarled while Asami walked away . He pulled off.

 

* * *

 

The period was almost over and it was almost lunch. As Asami walked to Korra’s class the conversation between her and her father replayed. She couldn't grasp why he wanted her home all of a sudden. Asami fought back tears because she didn't want anyone to see her cry. When she made it outside of her girlfriend’s class a guy walked up to her . It was Jonny from one of her classes.  
He saw how gloomy she looked and he waved to her ‘’ hey , um Asami you alright,’ giving a weak smile .

Asami smiled back like nothing was wrong ‘’ of course Jonny why do you ask?”

“You uh just um seemed you know sad,’’ he chuckled and the bell rung.

‘’Really? I was just daydreaming,’’she shrugged . Asami didn't realize that Korra walked out of class until korra walked to her.

‘’Motorhead, you came quick,’’ she chuckled ‘’ ha, phrasing.”

Jonny smiled at the two girls ‘’Well, bye Asami,’’ he waved and continued to walk away.

Asami took Korra’s hand in hers . They walked to a secluded hallway on the third floor . As they walked Korra noticed Asami seemed down not to mention she was silent. It left Korra confused because Asami had just seemed fine moments ago.  
They sat down beside each other and Korra wrapped her arm around Asami.  
‘’ Asami? Babe , are you ok? ‘’she asked cautiously.she was concerned . ‘’What happened?’’

Asami looked at Korra.Her eyes were watery ‘’my dad,” she sighed and breathed in “I just talked to my dad and he wants me moved back in by Friday,’’

Korra took Asami's hand and gave it a light squeeze.‘’Damn , don't worry baby  
I'm sure it won't be as bad as it sounds motorhead.’’Korra tried to assure her.

It made Asami scoff ‘’ I don't know Korra,’’ she didn't trust her father . She couldn't trust her father after what he put her through. But Asami knew if it wasn't was Korra or her friends she wouldn't have been able to get through it. She was so grateful for them and for Korra. Asami laid her hand on Korra’s shoulder. A small smile appeared.  
‘’ Korra, I'm glad you're here with me,’’she spoke softly, holding on to Korra.

Korra kissed the top of Asami’s ‘’I'm always here for you.’’

Being with Korra made Asami feel secure, like she was safe.‘’I know , I really don't deserve you,’’she admitted.

‘’Don't say that neither of us are perfect ,you know unless we're together,’’Korra smiled because she knew it sounded corny but she meant it.‘’ can I see you after practice?’’

Asami looked up at Korra ‘’Pshht, you're really asking ?’’ Korra blushed‘’Yes you can,’’Asami said.

Korra looked into Asami's eyes she could her girlfriend was hurting ‘’hey Asami you know I'm glad I have you too,’’Korra said . And Asami smiled back and placed her lips on Korra's. “ don't worry motorhead, things will get better.”

‘‘I just don't get it ? It was very clear he didn't want anything to do with me. And now he wants claim me .” Asami sighed.

Korra bit the bottom of her lip as she thought ‘’It is odd .but maybe he is sincere, people do change.’’

‘‘Not him at least not I'm a good way”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading if you like be sure to leave kudos and comments:)
> 
>  
> 
> They help motivate me .


End file.
